Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del Rayo
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: Luego de la Marca de Atenea Percy a Anabeth caen al Tártaro. Las moiras artas de que los Dioses no los tomen en cuenta como deberían van al pasado para transmitirle todo lo que va a pasar de aquí en más. leyendo desde El ladrón del rayo hasta La marca de Atenea.
1. Epílogo

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Epílogo:**

Los dioses del Olimpo se encontraban discutiendo, excepto Apolo y Hermes que planeaban una broma contra la fragua de Hefesto, Dionisio que fue a pedirle a Zeus que le reduzca la condena, que al estar ocupado (con Poseidon para ver que era peor, un tsunami o una tormenta eléctrica) estaba leyendo una revista sobre vinos y Hestia que avivaba el fuego.

Una gran luz dorada iluminó la sala callando los gritos y atrayendo la atención de otros. Cuando la luz se disipó semidioses con armaduras romanas se mostraron. Una joven dio un paso delante y todos se arrodillaron en reverencia a los dioses.

-Mis dioses a que debo el gusto de…

Pero la frase quedó al aire ya que una luz como la anterior iluminó el lugar y semidioses, un sátiro, un centauro y una humana llegaron al lugar.

Todos se miraron.

-¿Reyna?—preguntó una voz masculina.

-Jason—contestó

Zeus abrió la boca para hablar pero otra luz esta vez blanca ilumino el lugar, dejando paso a los héroes más conocidos de la mitología.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que sucede?—bramó Zeus

Otra luz, esta vez plateada ilumina el lugar dejando a relucir a tres mujeres con túnica blanca. La del medio traía una vara con hilos enrollada en el, las otras dos cargaban con unos libros.

-Mis señoras ¿en que podemos ayudarlas?—preguntó Zeus amablemente.

-Estamos enojadas dioses, en especial contigo Zeus y tú esposa Hera, estos semidioses desembocan una gran importancia para el olimpo, ellos vienen del futuro, aún no han nacido en este tiempo. Les daremos estos libros para que lean, para ver si podrán cambiar el futuro. Su castigo será ver por todo lo que ha pasado este héroe, todo lo que ha arriesgado por ustedes y a quienes ama. El peso que carga en sus hombros y su final.

Este héroe que logró unir griegos y romanos, los amigos cercanos de Percy Jackson deberán presentarse con todos los honores que lograron.

Hades, Perséfone y las cazadoras de Artemisa no pueden faltar en esta lectura.

El tiempo será detenido para que puedan leer libremente.

Dioses tienen prohibido herir o matar a ningún semidiós, centauro, sátiro y humanos en el tiempo en que lean estos libros.

Una chica griega y un chico romano toman los libros que les dan las moiras antes de desaparecer en otro flash de luz plateada.

Un silencio incómodo perduró en la sala.

-Hermes ve a buscar a Hades y Perséfone, Artemisa trae a tus cazadoras.

Hermes desapareció y Artemisa con un movimiento de mano trajo a sus cazadoras.

-Mi señora-dijo Zoe— ¿en que podemos servirla?

-Las moiras trajeron unos libros para leer la historia de un héroe.

Zoe hiso una mueca y las cazadoras se sentaron a los pies de esta.

Hermes apareció junto con Hades y Perséfone sorprendidos ambos por tantos semidioses.

-Niños pásenme los libros por favor—dijo el dios del mar.

La pelirroja fue con paso decidido y le entregó los libros al dios con una sonrisa, el romano tardó en reaccionar y temeroso se acerco al dios que más le temían los romanos.

-Gracias—contestó este.

-Poseidón ¿sabes leer?—preguntó burlonamente la diosa de la sabiduría.

Zeus dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados y con vos monótona exclamó.

-Preséntense primero lo héroes que llegaron de los Eliseo.

-Heracles hijo de Zeus

-Perseo hijo de Zeus

-Teseo hijo de Poseidón

-Orión hijo de Poseidón

Hijos y dios se regalaron una sonrisa.

-Bien romanos—preséntense.

-Reyna, hija de Bellona y pretor del Campamento Júpiter.

-Octavian legado de Apolo y augur del Campamento Júpiter.

-Frank hijo de Marte—gruño el semidiós algo que desconcertó a su padre.

-Hazel hija de Plutón.

-¡Has roto el tratado!

-Eso es imposible ella…-no pudo terminar su voz se rompió.

-Tuve una segunda oportunidad papá—le sonrió—yo nací antes del tratado Sr. Zeus

-Bien ahora preséntense ustedes griegos—dijo Atenea.

-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa

-¡Has roto el tratado!—gritó Hera

Artemisa tomó con cuidado a Zoe que temblaba y miraba a Thalia.

-¿Qué paso con Zoe?—dijo Artemisa.

-Lo descubrirá luego—susurró. Artemisa iba a insistir cuando vio una lágrima solitaria caer del ojo izquierdo de la cazadora.

-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter Pretor del Campamento Júpiter y líder del Campamento Mestizo de momento.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Rey Fantasma.

-¿No eras Romano? preguntó un chico Octavian.

-Yo soy griego pero iba a visitar a mi hermana.

-¿Dónde está Bianca?—preguntó el dios de la muerte.

El solo miró a Artemisa para luego ver a Thalia que se le acercaba y lo abrazaba. Para desconcierto de las cazadoras y la misma Artemisa.

-Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y usuario de fuego.

-Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita.

Madre e hija se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares asesina del Drakon

Su padre se puso pálido.

-Travis y

-Connor Stoll

-Hijos de Hermes—terminaron ambos.

-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo—este le dedico un guiño.

-Grover Underwood, Señor de lo Salvaje.

-Rachel Dare, portadora del Oráculo de Delfos.

-¡Bien! Mi Oráculo ya no es una momia—sonrió feliz Apolo.

-Quirón entrenador de heroes.

-¿Conocen a Percy Jackson?—preguntó Hermes

-Por supuesto que todos lo conocen sino no estarían aquí—regaño Atenea.

-Es nuestro líder—dijo Thalia.

-Es nuestro Pretor—dijo Reyna.

Todos los dioses miraron asombrados, un griego aceptado por los romanos y más aún Pretor y líder de ambos semidioses.

-Sesos de Alga vas a leer o a mirar los libros—dijo burlona.

Los dioses vieron como todos los semidioses sollozaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó alarmado Ares ya que sus hijos también sollozaban.

No hubo respuestas.

-Será mejor que leamos—sugirió Afrodita.

-Son siete libros—dijo Poseidón llamando la atención de todos—I Percy Jackson el ladrón del rayo.

-¡¿Qué quién osa robar mi rayo maestro?!

Poseidón se apresuró a leer antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-II Percy Jackson el Mar de los Monstruos—los dioses oían sin poder creer—III Percy Jackson La Maldición del Titán, IV Percy Jackson La Batalla del Laberinto-Atenea palideció—V Percy Jackson El Último Héroe del Olimpo, I Los Héroes del Olimpo El Héroe Perdido, II Los Héroes del Olimpo El Hijo de Neptuno, III Los Héroes del Olimpo La marca de Atenea.

Si era posible que Atenea palideciera más todos lo habían visto.

-Será mejor que lean para ver que sucede—dijo aburrido Dionisio.

Hestia izo aparecer un par de sillones vibradores, los cuales fueron investigados por los hijos de Hefesto que en menos de lo que canta un gallo comenzaron a gritarle a Leo sobre algunas herramientas que sacaba de su cinturón.

Cada uno había arreglado el suyo para que vibre más, se mueva con control remoto, etc... El mejor de todo el de Leo que hizo que estuviera en el aire mientras vibraba.

Hefesto no pudo más que mirar orgulloso a todos sus hijos.

-¿Quién lee?—pregunta Poseidón.

-Yo lo hago—dijo Hermes—algo me dice que será gracioso.

Hermes comienza a reír.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunta Apolo que al ver sobre el hombro de Hermes rompe a reír con él.

-Lo siento—dice Hermes

Apolo calla.

**Capítulo I:**

**ACCIDENTALMENTE VAPORICE A MI PROFESOR DE ALGEBRA.**


	2. Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo I:**** Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor de algebra.**

-¿Quién lee?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Yo lo hago-dijo Hermes-algo me dice que será gracioso.

Hermes comienza a reír.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Apolo que se asoma para leer sobre el hombro del dios y rompe a reír con él.

-Lo siento-dice Hermes.

Apolo calla.

**Capítulo 1: ACCIDENTALMENTE VAPORICE A MI PROFESOR DE ALGEBRA.**

-¿Cómo puedes accidentalmente vaporizar a un profesor?-preguntó Leo

-Con Percy nunca se sabe-reprochó Thalia

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

-¿Quién quiere?-dijeron los semidioses, tanto romanos como griegos.

Todos los Olímpicos menos las doncellas (excepto Atenea) bajaron la cabeza.

**Si estas leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

-¡NO!-gritaron los griegos junto con Hazle, Frank, Jason y Reyna para sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron Artemisa y Atenea.

-Percy da unos consejos realmente, realmente, verdaderamente malos-dijo Nico.

Los demás solo asintieron para afirmar lo antes dicho.

**Cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

-Dudo que funcione-murmuró Atenea por lo bajo.

**Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

**Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo.**

-No puedo leer más-dice Hermes.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron sus hijos.

-Porque dice, si eres un niño sigue leyendo.

-Tu no dejaste de ser un niño hace eones Hermes-aseguró Poseidón.

-Solo se quedó con el cuerpo de un hombre-remató Artemisa.

La sala rió.

-Bien, pero para aclarar soy muy joven y hermoso.

**Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas –si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro- para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

**Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

-¡No lo hiciste!-gritaron los Stoll.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

-No era Peter Jonson.-dijo un niño de aproximadamente 13 años.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti-dijeron los Stoll a su nuevo hermano.

-Déjenme adivinar ¿Dionisio?-enarcó una ceja Apolo.

-En efecto-confirmó Malcom.

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niño problemático?**

-¡SI!-exclamaron ambos campamentos.

**Si. Se podría decir que si.**

-Hasta él lo admite-dijo burlonamente Clarisse.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan –veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-Interesante-dijeron Atenea y su cabaña.

Poseidón y sus hijos hicieron una mueca.

-Suena a tortura-dijo el dios del mar junto a sus hijos.

Atenea le fulminó con la mirada.

**Lo se-suena a tortura.**

Todos reían, pero los que conocían a Percy con un toque de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por Hestia quien avivaba el fuego.

**La mayoría de los viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

**Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café. Tu no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

-¿Cómo puede quedarse dormido en clase?-preguntaron los hijos de Atenea ya que esta estaba zambullida en sus pensamientos.

Más de la mitad del Campamento Júpiter como el Mestizo bajaron la mirada.

**Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

-Pues quédate esperando-dijo Leo burlon.

**Chico, estaba equivocado.**

**Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos. Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto. Y antes de eso…bien, te haces una idea.**

-¡No nos dejes así!-exclamaron los Stoll.

-Saben que le están hablando a un libro ¿verdad?-dijo burlón Nico.

-¿Que tal si cuando le veamos de nuevo lo encerramos y lo obligamos a que cuente todo?-sonrió Malcom.

Todos quedaron en shock.

-Genial-exclamaron los hijos de Apolo.

**Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la friki, la pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla de crema de cacahuate.**

Los amigos de Grover gruñeron.

Unas niñas (de 8 años) de Apolo vieron la tención en el lugar así que comenzaron a cantar.

_¡Soy un cacahuate, SI_

_Eres un cacahuate, SI_

_Todos somos cacahuate, SI_

_Cacahuate, cacahuate, SI!_

**Grover era blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. El tenía una note excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchiladas en la cafetería.**

Grover se sonrojó visiblemente, Thalia obstruía la visión de los demás y el sátiro lo agradecía.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado**

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los semidioses.

-Déjenme terminar-dijo Hermes con un puchero.

**El director me había amenazado de muerte**

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron TODOS los mestizos (menos Herácles), junto con Afrodita, Demeter, Hestia, Perséfone, Apolo, Atenea y Poseidón.

Los mestizos tenían unas auras de poder por lo que Hermes se apresuró a leer.

**El director me había amenazado de muerte de SUSPENDER del colegio**

Recalcó el SUSPENDER y todos estaban avergonzados.

**si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

-¿Aunque el no tenga nada que ver?-se auto interrumpió Hermes.

Grover solo asintió.

"**Te voy a matar"-murmuré.**

-¡Hazlo!-gritaron los hijos de Ares y Marte.

Los romanos miraron a Frank.

-¿Qué?, se lo merece.

**Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me guste la mantequilla de cacahuate."**

-Pero no en tu pelo-gruño Nico-¿verdad?

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

Los amigos de Grover rechinaron los dientes.

"**Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento. **

Ares gruñó.

"**Ya estas en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrías la culpa si algo pasa."**

**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

-Como si fuera algo nuevo-Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

Las cazadoras analizaban, definitivamente por alguna razón Artemisa la habrá elegido como teniente en el futuro.

Artemisa no entendía como ella en el futuro permitiría que su teniente se juntara con cerdos.

**El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habrían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-No te imaginas-dijo Atenea.

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dodds, me miraba mal.**

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hestia-el chico solo quiere aprender.

Atenea asintió feliz.

**La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar una Harley. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

Hades sabía que esa descripción le sonaba pero no recordaba de donde.

**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dodds se enamoro de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

Hades frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que envió a Alecto a matar al niño. Su hijo lo veía fijamente y le susurró en su mente.

-¿Alecto?

El asintió sutilmente.

**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dodds fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:**

"**Tienes toda la razón."**

-¡Grover!-le reprochó Quiron.

-Perdón.

-No te enojes Quiron-le dijo Leo-, era algo obvio si se enamora de ese engendro que se hace llamar Nancy no es humano.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**

**Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?"**

Teseo y Orión aplaudieron y Perseo chifló.

-El niño tiene carácter-sonrió Afrodita.

**Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería. **

**Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**

"**Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"**

**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije. "No, señor."**

**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**

-Cinco dracmas a que no lo sabe-murmuró Travis.

-Hecho-le respondió su hermano.

**Miré la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

Travis bufó y le entregó cinco dracmas a su hermano que los recibió con gusto.

"**Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"**

-¿Tenía que ser necesariamente esa Quiron?-preguntó Zeus.

"**Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque…"**

"**Bueno…" sacudí mi cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¿Dioses?-gruñó Zeus.

-Ya quisiera ser tan cool como yo.-aseguró Apolo.

-No se preocupe, será corregido-aseguró Quirón.

"**¿Dioses?" pregunto el Sr. Brunner.**

"**Titanes" me corregí. "Y…no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."**

-Tantos años de guerra ¿y lo resume a esto?-exclama Ares.

-Para mi esta bien-dijeron Poseidón, Orión y Teseo.

Los del futuro rieron.

"**Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.**

"**Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué.**

-Y los dioses ganaron-dijo Leo

"**Y los dioses ganaron"**

-¡No!-gritaron Thalia y Nico- Ya lo perdimos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Los romanos miraban de reojo a los griegos.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**

**Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?"**

"**Y porque Señor Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿por qué es importante en la vida real?"**

-Busted-exclamaron Will, Connor, Travis y Chris.

"**Busted" murmuró Grover.**

-¡Pensamos como cabra!-exclamaron los semidioses.

Los cuatro se miraron y se pusieron en cuatro patas.

-¡Blee-he-he!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Muchachos-gruñeron las cazadoras.

-¡Blaa-ha-ha-bramó Grover- Es un insulto para los sátiros!

Rachel, Clarisse y Thalia se pusieron delante.

-¡Basta!-gritó Rachel.

Estos no le hicieron caso.

La pelirroja tomo la oreja de Will, Clarisse a Chris y Thalia a Travis y Connor. Así se los llevaron arrastrando de las orejas.

Las cazadoras se pararon aplaudieron y algunas chiflaron.

Piper le asintió a las jóvenes ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Leo podrías confeccionar los sillones-usando su encanto vocal.

El hijo de Hefesto se encaminó a los sillones propios de cada uno y los modifico a todos por igual.

En 5 min. Tenía los cuatro sillones listos, Clarisse noqueo a los muchachos y colocaron en sus sillones respectivos que se activaron para apresarlos como los que habían atrapado a Zeus y Hera.

-Prosigamos con la lectura-dijo relajada Thalia.

Las cazadoras se liberaron de sus sitios y fueron a abrazar a su futura teniente.

Artemisa tenía una gran sonrisa y como una niña de doce años se fue a abrazar con sus tenientes.

-Hazme recordar que no toque a sus cazadoras-murmuró Apolo a Hermes.

-Artemisa-gruño Hera

Todos volvieron a sus lugares y Leo no entendía nada.

"**Cállate," susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía orejas como radares.**

-¡Orejas de caballo!-gritó Leo

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No se, señor."**

"**Ya veo." El Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenia razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz,**

-¿Nota feliz?-exclamo Hestia.

**es momento de almorzar. "Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos Salir?"**

**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

-Muchachos-dijeron las cazadoras y Artemisa.

-Oigan-se quejaron Nico, Frank, Jason y Leo.

-Bueno, menos Nico, Leo y Percy-dijo Thalia.

Las cazadoras tenían miradas de desconcierto.

-Oye-se quejaron Jason y Frank.

-Lo siento, no los conozco-los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño y le sacaron la lengua para asombro de los romanos.

-Jason-gritó Reyna.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson."**

**Yo sabía que venía.**

**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?"**

**El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir –intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Ves Quirón, Percy es muy observador-dijo Nico-, cuando quiere.

-Soy viejo pero no tanto, no he visto todo.

"**Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." Me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

"**¿Acerca de los titanes?"**

"**Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**

"**Oh."**

"**Lo que has aprendido de mi,"dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**

**Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-Mis hijos podrían ayudarle-dijo Atenea mientras les sonreía-claro si no le molesta.

Los griegos y algunos romanos estaban, literalmente, con la baca abierta.

-¡CAMARA!-grito Piper-¡AHORA!

-Aquí-gritaron la cabaña de Afrodita cuando le ofrecían miles de cámaras.

Piper la tomó y puso para que grave.

-¡ACCIÓN!-dijo Piper-Por favor, Sra. Atenea repítalo.

La diosa entrecerró los ojos buscando la trampa.

-Mis hijos podrían ayudarle con el estudio, si el lo desea.

-¿Quién es EL?

-Percy Jackson-gruñó ya molesta.

-Gracias.

-¡EL QUE OCE TOMAR ESTA CAMARA-amenazó -LE HARE CASTRARSE ASÍ MISMO!

Los hijos de Hermes tragaron duro.

**No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, el esperaba que yo fuera el mejor. Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

**Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estaba-dijo Quirón a nadie en partícular.

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

Los bromistas que estaban noqueados despertaron de su letargo.

-¡COMIDA!-dijeron los hijos de Hermes junto con el de Apolo.

Las cazadoras gruñeron.

Los bromistas se dieron cuenta de su condición y comenzaron a moverse.

-Clarisse-llamó Chris-¿no hay comida?

-No, no la hay-contestó-, pero a menos que quieran ser entregados a la cabaña de Afrodita se callaran y no molestaran.

-Nos comportaremos-dijo Will.

Los cuatro estaban rígidos. Las cazadoras sonrieron.

**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**

**En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad.**

-Y ahora ¿por qué están peleando ustedes dos?-gruño Hera.

-Se deben de estar peleando por el Rayo Maestro-dijo Ares.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Afrodita.

-Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que el título del libro sea Percy Jackson El Ladrón del Rayo-replicó Hefesto.

Zeus gruño y un trueno resonó el lugar.

**Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones,**

Los dioses miraron a Poseidón.

**incendios forestales por rayos.**

Ahora Zeus acaparaba la atención.

**No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta.**

-La niebla-bufó Heracles.

Zoë gruño y para su sorpresa. Thalia y Nico le gruñeron también.

**Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora,**

-No es nuestra hermana-aclararon los Stoll al ver el rostro de los dioses.

**y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada.**

**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela –la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

"**¿Te han castigado?"Preguntó Grover.**

"**No,"dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio."**

-Ahora si-dijo con orgullo Quirón.

Demasiado para el gusto de Herácles.

**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso los romanos reían, unos más que otros. Mientras Grover enrojecía.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería tomar un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme,**

-Hombres-gruño Artemisa-, siempre pensando en si mismo.

**pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

Afrodita sonreía, podía ver el amor que profesaba hacia su madre.

**El. Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

-Genial-murmuró Leo, sin darse cuenta de la atenta mirada de su padre.

Sacó de su cinturón un cuaderno y lápiz donde se leía.

Leo Valdez.

Mostrando un círculo donde vio atentamente que su hijo encendía en llamas su dedo pulgar y lo pasaba por un sensor. Y escribía velozmente para volver a cerrarlo de la misma manera. No sin antes dejar ver unos cuantos planos de objetos que enorgullecieron al dios.

**Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regaso de Grover.**

Los amigos de Grover tenían un aura oscura a su alrededor, Thalia estaba, literalmente echando chispas y Nico estaba invocando espíritus.

"**¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien le pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

-Eeew-dijeron las hijas de Afrodita.

-Toda una belleza- dijeron sarcásticamente Afrodita y Piper.

**Traté de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

La sala quedó en silencio.

-Poseidón-rugió Hera-¡No cumpliste el tratado!

Los semidioses sonreían aliviados.

Teseo y Orión comenzaron un extraño baile repitiendo:

_Tenemos un hermano, que no es avaro._

_Es buena onda, no como otra persona._

-Entonces-dijo Perséfone-el único que cumplió con el tratado fue mi señor.

Nadie lo negó y flores florecieron a su alrededor.

Atenea estaba recopilando la información, Zeus parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Hermes prosiguió con la historia, quería terminar este capítulo.

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"**

**La Sra. Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros. Alguno de los niños murmuraban:**

"**¿Has visto…?"**

"…**El agua…"**

"…**como la agarró…"**

-Es muy fuerte si a esa edad puede hacer eso-murmuró Perseo. Qué fue escuchado por los demás héroes que solo asintieron y Heracles gruño.

**No sabía que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy esta bien,**

-Dulce, dulce sarcasmo-susurró Leo.

**prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Si lo estaba esperando-masculló Demeter.

Poseidón que salió de su ensoñación cuando, el dios comenzó a leer, de orgulloso fue pasando a terror, lo mismo con los héroes del pasado (menos Heracles).

"**Ahora, cariño"**

"**Ya lo sé," murmuré, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-¡NO-gritó la cabaña 11-, NUNCA INTENTES ADIVINAR EL CASTIGO!

El dios se quitó unas lágrimas de orgullo.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

-¿Recién lo entiendes?-murmuro el mensajero de los dioses.

"**Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dodds.**

"**¡Espere!" grito Grover. "Fui yo quien la empujo."**

-¡Es un buen amigo!-Exclamó Demeter mirando insinuadamente al sátiro que se oculto tras el sillón de Frank.

**Me quedé mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme. La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla le temblaba.**

"**No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." Dijo ella.**

"**Pero…"**

"**Usted-quédese-aquí."**

**Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**

"**Esta bien, tio," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."**

-No, no esta bien-chilló Thalia.

"**Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "Ahora".**

**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

**Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-más-tarde.**

Ambos campamentos y el mismísimo Quirón se estremeció.

-Ese niño no podría dar tanto miedo- masculló Ares.

-El ya tenía una mirada terrorífica que perfeccionó con Lupa- le defendió Reyna.

-Mierda-murmuraron los Stoll.

-Aunque lo haya perfeccionado, una mirada no mata es la fuerza.

-Papá-intervino Clarisse-. Prissy es muy fuerte.

Los Stoll se pellizcaron.

-Clarisse esta defendiendo a sesos de alga.

La hija de Ares gruño.

**Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la Sra. Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-Monstruo-gritaron los romanos, ante la atenta mirada de los griegos.

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpreta las cosas.**

-No, no lo hace- dijo Poseidón y sus hijos.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Tiene buenos instintos- dijo para sorpresa de todos Hera.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.**

**A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-¡Quirón!-rugió Poseidón.

-Lo siento-dijo un buen libro.

-¿Eserio?- dijo con interés Atenea- ¿Cuál es?

**Bueno, pensé. Me va a hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

-¡NO!-gritaron Hermes y todos sus hijos.

-¡Deja de intentar adivinar el castigo!-grito Hermes.

-¡Hermes!-lo interrumpió Dionisio-, estás gritándole a un libro.

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Apolo para gran alivio de Hermes

**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

**Excepto nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

-Que conveniente-dijo Jason.

**La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

-No tiene ningún arma-gimió Poseidón. Sorprendiendo a los romanos.

-No se preocupe señor, una furia es como mugre en una uña para el-dijo sonriente Rachel.

Eso definitivamente no calmo al dios.

"**Nos estas dando problemas cariño" dijo.**

**Hice lo seguro. Le dije:**

"**Si señora."**

-¡Respeta a un monstruo, pero no a los titanes, ni a los dioses!-chillaron Thalia y Nico.

-¡¿Qué?!-bramó Zeus.

-Percy respeta a las personas que admira-respondió simplemente Nico.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!

-Que Percy respeta a quien el quiere-dijo claramente Thalia-, y no podrán hacerle nada porque todos estaríamos muertos, ustedes incluidos.

Zeus gruño obviamente el crio del mar salió a su padre, nadie puede controlarlo, y si es tan poderoso como dice será un gran problema.

-Pero si te sirve de consuelo-murmuro la hija de Zeus-, Percy respeta a su padre obviamente.

Sacando de este una gran sonrisa.

-A Hestia-señala Nico.

Hestia se sonroja.

-A Artemisa-recalca Thalia.

Para sorpresa de todas las cazadoras se sonroja.

-A Apolo-Añadió Nico.

-Tiene buen gusto-dramatizó Apolo-, ahora un Haiku.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dioses y futuristas.

-Ustedes se lo pierden-bufo.

-Y se lleva muy bien con Sr. Hermes-sonrió Thalia-, también lo admira, el dice que hay que tener mucha valentía para hacer lo que usted va a hacer.

Hermes sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a pensar que será lo que hará ganarse el respeto del semidiós. Como no se le ocurrió nada siguió leyendo.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

-Percy, siempre lo hace-dijo Piper. Para aligerar el ambiente lo cual no sirvió de mucho.

**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada. Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

**Le dije. "Yo…yo, me esforzare más, señora."**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

"**Nosotros no somos tontos Percy Jackson." Dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**

**No sabia de que estaba hablando.**

Los héroes del pasado se acercaron al dios del mar que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

-¿Seguros que no es mío?-les preguntó a los futuristas.

-Seguros-respondieron.

-Tienes un gran niño Tio P.

**O Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.**

-¡Es un gran libro!-exclamó Atenea.

-No te preocupes, Anabeth-su voz sonó lejana- lo obligó a leerlo.

Atenea había comentado eso para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, los futuristas solo estaban tensos, pero los héroes parecían que les iba a dar un ataque. Ahora también se deprimió su hijo.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Cosa rara para ella que la hacia sentir una inútil.

"**¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.**

"**Señora, yo no…"**

"**Se acabo el tiempo" dijo entre dientes.**

**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**

-¡Hades!, ¿Por qué enviaste una furia contra mi hijo?

-No lo sé, todavía no pasa-se defendió.

Un tridente apareció en mano del dios que con ella apuntaba el cuello de su hermano.

-Si le llega a pasar algo, desearás estar en el Tártaro.-Con voz lenta, baja y sobre todo amenazante.

Perséfone junto a los demás dioses y héroes, vieron como al mencionar ese terrible lugar, Nico se estremecía y sus amigos lo intentaban animar.

Detuvieron a los hermanos para que vean, no solo Nico. Algunos lloraban en silencio.

**Luego las cosas se pusieron aun más extrañas.**

Esto llamó la atención de los romanos, ya que no tenían contacto directo con los dioses les daba temor preguntar, pero los griegos parece que no oían.

-¿Cómo puede ponerse más extraño?- preguntó un hijo de Vulcano (Hefesto).

-Es Percy-respondió Reyna.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**

"**¡Eh, Percy!" gritó tirando la pluma al aire…**

-¿Una pluma?-pregunta una hija de Ceres (Demeter)

-Es una pluma especial-respondió Quirón.

Zoë y Heracles gruñeron. La primera porque esa espada le traía horribles recuerdos. El segundo porque era su espada y la quería nuevamente con él.

**La Sra. Dodds, se abalanzo sobre mí.**

**Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Tome el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada –la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

**La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina.**

-Debilucho-murmuró por lo bajo Ares.

**Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

**Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"**

**Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

-¿Un _greicus _guerrero natural?-preguntó sorprendido un hijo de Marte.

-Si lo dijeran de un romano lo comprendería pero ¿un _greicus_?-opinó otro hijo de Marte.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua ¡Hiss!**

**La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento.**

-Han notado como compara las cosas Percy-dijo una hija de Mercurio (Hermes)- _[…] paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua […] _o sino _[…] Fue un castillo de arena en un momento[…]_ todo tiene que ver a la playa.

Poseidón ahora más tranquilo sonrió a sus hijos.

-Como un verdadero hijo del mar-le respondió Perseo.

**Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron, uno nunca olvida al primer monstruo que mata.

**Estaba solo.**

**Traía un bolígrafo en la mano.**

-Aún le afecta la niebla-comentó Atenea.

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo. Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

-Si porque tienes una GRAN imaginación- exclamo Thalia

Sobresaltando a todos, los griegos ya se habían calmado, la mayoría tenían los ojos rojos, las mejillas sonrosadas por las lágrimas caídas y algún que otro temblor de labios. Las únicas que no parecían afectadas eran los hijos/hijas de Afrodita, que lucían impecables, como si el delineador nunca se les hubiera escurrido.

**Volví a salir.**

**Había empezado a llover.**

**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

**Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."**

-¿Quién?-preguntaron los hijos de los tres grandes.

**Le dije. "¿Quién?"**

-¡No, pensamos como sesos de algas!- gritaron "horrorizados" Nico y Thalia.

"**Nuestro maestro, tonto."**

**Parpadee. No hemos tenido nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo.**

**Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.**

**El dijo. "¿Quién?"**

**Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pené que estaba bromeando.**

"**No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio"**

-Niños-llamó Hermes- le enseñaremos a Grover a mentir.

Ellos asintieron.

-No, no lo harán-intervino Demeter.

-Bien, no lo haremos.

Pero los Stoll que aún seguían atrapados en los sillones sonrieron.

**Un trueno retumbó.**

**Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**

**Me acerqué a él.**

**Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."**

El dios de las carreteras se quitó una lágrima falsa de orgullo.

**Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

"**Señor." Le dije. "¿Dónde esta la Sra. Dodds?"**

**Me miro sin comprender. "¿Quién?"**

"**El acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra."**

**El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia delante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo se, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la Academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

-Si-dijo Leo con sarcasmo-es que el desayuna furias.

-Fin del capítulo. ¿Quién lee?

-Oigan-exclamó Chris-tenemos hambre.

-Es hora de comer

Hestia hiso aparecer toda clase de comida y bebidas, frente a todos.

-¿Podría ser azul?-susurro Thalia.

-Claro querida.

Los alimentos se volvieron de color azul y las bebidas de un hermoso cobalto.

-Gracias-le dijeron los mestizos a la diosa.

-Emmm ¿Chicas?-pregunto Will.

-¿Si?-contestó Rachel.

-No podemos comer-"lloraron los gemelos"

-Pues ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-contestó fríamente Clarisse.

-Nos pueden soltar-sugirió Connor.

-Oh ustedes nos pueden alimentar-terminó Travis.

-No-contesto la asesina del Drakon.

-Su castigo será ver comer a todos y ustedes observaran.-respondió Thalia cruelmente con una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-¡No sean crueles!-sollozaron los cuatro-¡Papá!

-No contradigan a las mujeres-contestaron ambos dioses.

-Chicas no sean malas-intervino Piper-se portaran bien ¿verdad?

-Si-sollozaron las víctimas.

-Bien, si se portan mal, les pondremos un platillo de su comida favorita frente sus narices toda una semana-amenazó Piper.-Y no los dejare comer ¡nada! ¿Oyeron?

-Si-respondieron ya asustados, no estaban seguros de si agradecerle o no.

-Bien, Leo suéltalos.

-Si Piper-dijo embobado.

Ya sueltos comenzaron a comer, olvidando por completo respirar.

Los héroes se acercaron a los futuristas para almorzar juntos.

-Sigamos leyendo-comento Hefesto-, yo leeré

El libro apareció en sus manos en una llama de fuego.

**Capítulo 2:**

**TRES ANCIANAS TEJIENDO LOS CALCETINES DE LA MUERTE.**

* * *

**A responder reviews/comentarios:**

**RanMouriKisaki:** _aquí esta el primer capítuloespero que te guste, compartimos el mismo gusto por los fics ñ.ñ Besitos._

**AnaDaz:** _Esta es la continuación espero que les guste ñ.ñ_

**hermagix: **_Yo tambien lo espero.. estoy decidida a terminar._

** .5: **_Yo tampoco XD. Soy un caso perdido…_

**Mitchel0420:** _Grax. Nadie me dijo que esta cool jaaja abrazos._

**Yllegna:** _Grax, no me molesta que sean largos al contrario me ayuda muchísimo para saber como les gustan los fics. Agradezco tu review y voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana los miércoles._

**sacha guerra: **_es bueno q se vea bueno XD ya actualice nos seguimos leyendo abrazos…_

**forever potterhead girl: **_A actualizar se ha dicho XD es la idea que se chistoso eso es bueno…sino sería aburrido… :P Besitos!_


	3. Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo II:****Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte.**

-Sigamos leyendo-comento Hefesto-, yo leeré

El libro apareció en sus manos en una llama de fuego.

**Capítulo 2:**

**TRES ANCIANAS TEJIENDO LOS CALCETINES DE LA MUERTE.**

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas. Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.**

-Y es lo más corto que va a manejar-gruño Grover.

Siendo oído por el dios del mar que parecía cal.

**Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr –una mujer rubia alegre**

-Esa es de las tuyas-le susurró Hermes a Apolo, que tenía una mirada lasciva.

**a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que subió en el autobús al final de la excursión- había sido nuestra profesora de pre-Algebra desde Navidad.**

-Estúpida niebla-masculló Clarisse.

**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar,**

-Hubiera sido una gran idea…-comenzó Travis.

-…si no fuera por la estúpida niebla…-continuó Connor.

-…que les hacia creer…-siguió Travis.

-…que la Sra. Dodds…-prosiguió Connor.

-…nunca existió.-finalizaron ambos.

-Chicos dejen de hacer eso-insistió Rachel-, es escalofriante.

-¿Por qué crees…-preguntó Apolo.

-…eso? Es muy…-siguiéndole la corriente a Apolo Hermes.

-…fácil saber lo que el…-respondió Apolo.

-…va a decir, aparte…-comentó Hermes

-…es muy gracioso.-finalizaron ambos.

**pero ellos se quedaron mirándome como si yo estuviera loco.**

-Algo…-rió Connor.

-…completamente…-rió con el Travis.

-…NORMAL-acordaron los hermanos.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

**Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido.**

-Definitivamente tiene grandes instintos-afirmó Hestia con una calida sonrisa

**Casi.**

Los niños romanos y griegos, junto con sus respectivos padres, Apolo y Hermes, gritaron:

-¡Grover!-haciendo que este se esconda nuevamente tras Frank.

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

Todos oían como Hermes "murmuraba" sin cesar.

-Tengo que enseñarle a mentir… Tengo que enseñarle a mentir… Tengo que enseñarle a mentir…

**Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó,**

Ganándose miradas fulminantes de la cabaña 11, y su padre tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, mientras seguía murmurando.

**luego dijo que no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**

-No me digas Sherlock Holmes.-dijo con burla el hijo de Hades.

**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ella durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

La mayoría de los mestizos se estremecieron y los dioses hicieron una mueca. (Menos Ares.)

**El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

-¿Por qué no le dan el vendito rayo de una buena vez?-masculló Hera.

Todos, absolutamente TODOS la miraban aturdidos.

-Creo que es algo obvio-respondió Atenea.

Hera le gruño.- ¿De qué hablas cerebrito?

-Nadie sabe donde esta el rayo-respondió Atenea como si le hubiera preguntados si _dos más dos era cuatro._

La reina del Olimpo la fulminó con la mirada a la diosa.

Los hijos de Atenea, se enojaron, no solo por la ignorancia de la diosa, sino por el trato que recibía su madre. Era obvio que juntarse con Percy les afectó. Así que Malcom la defendió.

-Oh señora Hera-llamando la atención de la diosa-, no era el "NADIE" que dejo ciego a Polifemo-se burlo Malcom-solo quería aclarárselo.

Los griegos rieron, los romanos se sorprendieron ante tal ofensa a una diosa, las cazadoras sonreían burlonas junto con su patrona, Atenea le sonrió a su hijo, Clarisse estaba roja de furia, con solo recordar ese nombre.

Ella iba a replicar, pero Hefesto siguió leyendo, orgulloso de que su madre fuera humillada como lo humillo a él.

**Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

-¡Jamás-grito Nico atrayendo la atención de todos-, le den un objeto punzante a Percy cuando esta de ese modo!

-Y al menos que sea suicida-declaró Thalia- te metas con sus protegidos.

Los griegos asintieron desesperadamente, como si un muñeco de perros en un automóvil se tratara. (N/A: Ya saben los que mueven la cabeza XD)

**Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F.**

Los búhos se horrorizaron.

**Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos.**

Los jabalís sonrieron. Menos Frank que se preocupaba por el estado mental de sus hermanos y Clarisse que aún no se le había pasado la furia.

**Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

Los niños caduceo y cítara sonrieron con arrogancia.

**Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

Atenea y sus hijos rieron a carcajadas y los demás los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Significa viejo alcohólico.

La sala se lleno de risa durante unos minutos para continuar con la lectura.

**No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

**El director le envió un mensaje a mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndole oficial: Yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**

**Bien, me dije a mi mismo. Perfecto.**

**Estaba nostálgico.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuro Demeter.

Perséfone y Afrodita le dieron la razón.

**Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento**

Poseidón izo una mueca, no le gustaba que sus hijos vivieran en malas condiciones.

**en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos juegos de póker.**

Grover izo una mueca de asco, como si hubiese olido algo horrible.

-Paul no juega-dijo Thalia.

-No sabe jugar a las cartas-aseguró Nico-, ni a la casita robado, o la escoba de quince.

-Este es el primer padrastro de Percy-escupió Grover-. Un mal nacido, aprovechado, asqueroso, repulsivo, una abominación, maleducado, grosero, bueno para nada, adicto, antihigiénico…-todos quedaron asombrados del vocabulario del sátiro.

-Basta-gruño Dionisio-, quedó claro, continua leyendo.

Grover cayó a regañadientes.

**Y aún así…había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino.**

Demeter, Perséfone, Poseidón, Dionisio y Artemisa con sus cazadoras soltaron un suspiro colectivo de nostalgia.

-Con pensamientos así era obvio que le agradaría a un sátiro-dijo Artemisa distraídamente.

Zoë solo le daba la razón, pensaba en ese peculiar chico.

**Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

El mencionado sonrió.

**incluso siendo un poco extraño.**

-No estoy seguro de sentirme alagado-murmuró el sátiro.

**Me preocupa como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

-Puede que sea diferente-pensaba Zoë junto a las cazadoras-tenía que dejar de engañarse así misma.

**Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**

Quirón sonrió con cariño al libro.

**Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba.**

Atenea izo una mueca, el tenía fuentes de conocimiento y no lo adquiría. Recordó con malestar la apuesta de que hicieron Apolo, Hermes y ella. La habían retado a observar un libro forrado, negro liso con un signo de interrogación blanco en el centro, en la sala de tronos por 24 horas, sin leerlo, ni tocarlo.

Si ella ganaba ambos deberían fingir una relación durante un año, (con besos incluidos).

Si ellos ganaban, tendría que vestir el vestido blanco de Marilyn Monroe y sacarse fotos con el con el viento levantándolo.

Al cabo trece horas, cuarenta minutos y veintidós segundos, había cedido para descubrir que el libro contenía haikus de Apolo.

Ese fue el día más vergonzoso de su vida.

**No había olvidado que el Sr. Brunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

Los hermanos de Percy y su tocayo sonrieron.

**La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

-¡No puedes tratar así a un libro!-chilló una niña de 11 años.

-Los libros son fuentes de información muy importantes-gritó Malcom.

La diosa solo asintió para afirmar lo antes dicho.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página.**

-Eso es muy frustrante-gruño Nico.

-¿Sabes leer?-pregunto inocentemente Thalia.

El solo bufó.

**No había forma de que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Chiron y Charon, o Polydictes y Polydeuces. ¿Y conjugar esos verbos en Latín? Olvídalo.**

-Pero aprendió muy rápido- dijo Frank

-Si, tiene gran facilidad para hablar tanto latín como griego antiguo-contribuyó Hazel.

-¿Por qué yo no aprendí griego antiguo?-pregunto Jason.

-Porque es un idioma demasiado importante para que lo hable cualquiera-respondió Clarisse.

-No le hagas caso-le susurró Piper en su oído.

**Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

-Ni se les ocurra-amenazó Thalia al ver su mirada.

**Recordé la expresión seria de Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**

-Si que se lo tomó en serio-comento Hefesto.

**Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

-Exacto-dijo con seguridad Thalia-, solo se lo pide a Anabeth.

La mayoría reía pero Hestia y Afrodita notaron la tristeza en sus voces.

**Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Brunner, el podría darme algunos consejos.**

-Lo haría encantado-aseguró el centauro.

**Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen.**

-En realidad sacó un A+ en su examen.

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron orgullosos, junto a los mestizos.

¿A+?-pregunto con intriga evidentemente Atenea, cosa que molestó al dios del mar.

-Es que había preguntas como:

_1) La ciudad de Atenas eligió a Atenea como su patrona por darles._

_a) Una fuente de agua salada. _

_b) El olivo._

_c) Las vides._

_2) ¿Qué hubieran elegido ustedes y respondió:_

_-Si los atenienses hubieran sido inteligentes_-_se apresuró a continuar al ver la mirada de la diosa-, tomarían el agua, ya que al separarlos obtenían agua potable y la sal, que les hubiera servido para cocinar y mantener los alimentos en buen estado._

Posidón y sus hijos sonrieron y los mestizos literalmente estaban con la boca abierta.

_-Por otra parte el olivo es un asco._

La diosa y sus hijos estaban que echaban chispas.

_-Si Atenea les hubiera ofrecido pizza lo entendería a la perfección._

La sala estalló en carcajadas y los chicos/as de Atenea les gruñeron. Porque muy, muy, muy en el fondo sabían que tenía razón.

-¿Cómo te acuerdas Quirón?-preguntó Thalia.

-Es que tenía siempre argumentos para apoyar a su padre-dijo Quiron pensativo-, aunque creo que no se daba cuenta, en el único momento en que no le defendió fue con Medusa que le dio la razón a Atenea.

Poseidón a esto último izo una mueca y Atenea sonrió abiertamente.

**No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensado que yo no lo había intentado.**

-No quiere que pienses mal de él Quirón-arrulló Afrodita.

El centauro se ruborizó.

**Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz de su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "…preocupado por Percy, señor".**

**Me congelé.**

**Usualmente no ando espiando,**

-¡Muy mal Percy!-regañaron los Stoll al libro, señalándolo con un dedo.

**pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-Touché-dijo Leo.

**Me acerqué un poco más.**

"…**solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, una amabilidad en la escuela! Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…"**

"**Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Necesitamos que el chico madure más."**

-Si hubiéramos esperado a que madurara estaríamos muertos-susurró Grover, pero solo fue oído por Quirón.

"**Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"**

"**Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar de su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."**

"**Señor, él la vio…"**

"**Su imaginación," insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso."**

"**Señor, yo… yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez"**

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto Dionisio-, ¿Cómo es que dejo que sigas vivo sátiro?

Los futuristas estaban en shock.

-Demasiadas emociones por un día-se quejaron Nico y Thalia.

**La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**

"**Tu no has fallado, Grover,"**

-Exacto-dijo una sonriente Thalia al ver que el sátiro bajaba la mirada.

**dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente, "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño-"**

**El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. El Sr. Brunner cayó.**

-Dime que tiene un lugar para ocultarse-rogó Hermes a Hefesto que solo prosiguió leyendo.

**Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

**Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en sillas de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arco.**

-Quirón-regaño Dionisio, era claro que le gustaba tener la razón.

-En mi defensa, tenía que estirar-dijo tranquilamente el centauro-, el arco es por protección.

**Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

Hermes suspiró, ganándose las risas de algunos inmaduros.

**Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente el cristal.**

Hermes contuvo el aliento, al igual que sus hijos griegos y romanos.

**Y luego continuó.**

Suspiro colectivo de hijos y su padre.

**Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**

-Eeew-chilló Afrodita.

-Mamá-interrumpió Drew- Percy es sexy cuando suda.

Sacando suspiros de el 90% de chicas en ambos campamentos.

-Es verdad-afirmó otra de sus hijas romana.

-Ahora todas las mujeres del campamento entrenan a la misma hora que el-ríe Thalia.

-Sin contar del agujero que hicieron para poder espiarlo cuando se cambiaba-ríe Nico con Thalia.

Zoë puso los ojos en blanco junto a las otras cazadoras.

Heracles y Octavian gruñeron celosos.

A Teseo se le iluminó el rostro, quizás el y su hermano intercambiarían consejos de seducción.

Nico y Thalia observaron el rostro de su primo y le susurraron.

-Percy no tiene idea, es muy despistado para esas cosas.

Su rostro se apagó.

**En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él.**

"**Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

"**Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…"**

"**Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

-¡No se lo recuerdes!-gritaron los cuatro jóvenes, antes víctimas, al centauro.

Hefesto sonrió.

"**No me lo recuerdes."**

Los cuatro mestizos iban a hacer otra de sus bromas, pero Thalia señalaba sus sillones que no volvieron a utilizar.

Clarisse tomaba un pastelillo que guardó y cerrando su puño destruyó.

Rachel señalaba a las hijas de Afrodita/Venus.

Piper carraspeaba, dando a entender que usaría su encanto vocal.

Los jóvenes tragaron duro.

**Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.**

-Bien-dijo Hermes ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de las víctimas de amansas silenciosas-, que no haya testigos.

**Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**

"**Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "¿Estarás listo para este examen?"**

**No respondí.**

"**Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien?"**

-Pff…-bufó Nico- este bien, no ves como salta de felicidad.

"**Solo…cansado."**

**Me voltee así él no podía ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama.**

-No funcionó-declaró el Señor de lo Salvaje-, podía sentir el revoltijo de emociones, me dio jaqueca.

**No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

**Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

**Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

**La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de Latín,**

Se oyeron cinco golpes sordos.

Los dioses vieron a Travis y Connor Stoll, Will Solace, Chris Rodríguez y Leo Valdez desmayados.

-Apolo-llamó Zeus-, despiértalos.

Apolo se iba a acercar, pero Frank tomó a Will y Leo, que eran los más livianos, sobre sus hombros, a Chris en caballito sobre su espalda y los Stoll fueron arrastrados hasta el dios del sol.

Ares sonreía orgulloso ante la fuerza de su hijo de parte romana.

Apolo agradeció a Frank y comenzó a despertar a los recién desmayados.

**en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito más, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.**

**Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**

"**Percy," dijo él. "No te desanime por dejar Yancy. Es…Es lo mejor."**

-Malas palabras-dijeron Nico y Thalia.

**Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja los otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

-Que esa niña se cubra las espaldas-susurró Artemisa siendo oída por Orión a quien no podía estar celoso de su hermano, pero triste al ver como la mujer que amaba parecía gustarle su hermano.

**Murmuré, "Okay, señor."**

"**Quiero decir…" el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia delante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.**

"**Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

-Quirón debo enseñarte a tener más tacto-regaño Afrodita.

-¿Cómo pudiste hablarle así?-pregunto Hazle- sabes que es muy sensible.

El centauro bajó la mirada avergonzado.

**Mis ojos picaron.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuró Perséfone.

**Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito,**

-No sabía que era su profesor favorito-dijo Quirón.

-Tu eres su profesor favorito-comentó inocentemente Thalia-, al igual que es TU PUPILO FAVORITO.

-¡¿Qué?!-bramó Herácles-, ¡ese renacuajo NO es su favorito, YO soy su FAVORITO, díselos Quirón!

Él solo bajo la mirada.

**en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

-Él no quería decir eso-defendió Grover al centauro.

"**Claro," dije, temblando.**

"**No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-"**

"**Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**

"**Percy-"**

**Pero yo ya me había ido.**

-Afrodita-llamó Demeter-, debes enseñarle a Quirón a tener tacto.

**En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

**Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

-¡Oye!-gritaron los dioses y diosas.

-Si hablas de tu padre, lo entendemos-dijeron Zeus y Hades.

Mostrando su gran madurez Poseidón les sacó la lengua a sus hermanos.

**Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano**

-Que amables-dijo Hestia con una gran sonrisa.

**y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**

**Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**

Poseidón izo una mueca.

"**Oh," dijo uno de los chicos. "Eso es genial."**

**Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

-Retiro lo dicho-dijo Hestia con una mueca.

**La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover,**

Perséfone, Afrodita, Demeter y Hestia arrullaron.

**pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo,**

-Cof cof acosador cof cof-dijeron Thalia y Nico.

Grover se sonrojó.

Sacando risitas de todos los jóvenes.

**así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad. Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros.**

-¿Podrías ser más obvio?-rió Reyna.

**Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**

**Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**

**Dije, "¿Buscando Amabilidad?"**

**Grover casi salta de su silla.**

Algunas risitas sonaron, opacando la de cinco jóvenes con mirada traviesa.

"**¿Qué..Qué quieres decir?"**

**Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-¡No confieses!-gritaron los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio incluidos los que descansaban en el regazo del dios del sol.

Los demás rieron excepto dos mestizos que miraban con odio el libro.

-Ya están bien-dijo con falsa preocupación.

-Tu estas celoso-le gruño Will- porque no eres el favorito de Quirón.

-Como voy a estar celoso de ese renacuajo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices-defendió Chris-él me perdonó sabiendo lo que le hice.

-No insultes a nuestro pretor-gruño Reyna.

Octavian gruño, ¿Cómo era posible que creyeran semejante mentira?

Los héroes del pasado lo fulminaron con la mirada. Y se tuvo que callar y sentarse en su lugar al ver la mirada que le dirigía su padre.

Pero nadie notó que faltaba cierto hijo de Hefesto y ciertos gemelos.

**Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"**

"**Oh…no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

-Nada-dijo sarcásticamente Grover-, solo le falto cuando nos saludamos y cuando me pregunto porque estaba allí.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira Percy…Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…**

Se oyeron las risas del dios del inframundo y sus hijos. Solo ellos entendían que había profesores demonios, además que a los hermanos les enseñaban esos profesores demonios.

"**Grover…"**

"**Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresado o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dodds, y…"**

"**Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

-No me digas Sherlock-dijo Hermes.

**Sus orejas se volvieron rosa.**

Como en la sala.

**Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios. "Solo toma esto, ¿okay? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**

**La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos,**

Dionisio sonrió.

**pero finalmente entendí algo como:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardian**

**Campamento Mestizo**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"**¿Qué es Cam…"**

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!- gritaron los cinco inmaduros que "seguían" en el regazo de Apolo.

"**¡No lo digas en voz alta!" grito él.**

Los inmaduros solo gruñeron e hicieron un puchero para risa de todos.

"**Esa es mi ummm…dirección de verano."**

-Malas palabras-dijo Piper.

**Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano. Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

"**Okay," dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**

**Él asintió. "O…o si me necesitas."**

"**¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

**Salió más duro de lo que quise.**

-Correcto-dijo Hera-, fue muy grosero.

**Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán. "Mira, Percy, la verdad yo…yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**

**Me lo quedé observando.**

**Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí.**

Zoë estaba más que sorprendida, miró a Phoebe que estaba igual que ella. Este chico estaba demostrando no ser como los demás.

**Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**

"**Grover," dije, "¿De qué exactamente me estás protegiendo?**

**Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero llena del autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos. El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**

**Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos.**

-Si no hubiéramos bajado-murmuro Grover, solo lo escuchó Quirón pero sus pesuñas resonaban nerviosamente contra el suelo.

**Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

-No me gusta como suena eso-dijo Orión.

**En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de unos árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban.**

Demeter y Perséfone hicieron una mueca.

**Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuado.**

**Lo que vendía lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

**Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**

-Oh, no-dijo Atenea con su cabaña.

Todos los miraron raro.

**Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**

-Las moiras-susurró Poseidón pálido.

-¿Las moiras?-pregunto Octavian.

-Las Parcas o Fata para ustedes-dijeron pálidos los hijos de Atenea.

Los romanos palidecieron y Heracles y Octavian tenían una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Grover!-gritaron los mestizos- ¿por qué no nos dijiste que se encontraron a las moiras?

-El me hizo prometerle por el río Estix no decirle a nadie.

**Lo más extraño era, que ella parecía mirarme justo a mí.**

Absolutamente todos palidecieron, menos dos que estaban que saltaban de alegría y Grover y Quirón que sabían, gracias a Percy, que las moiras no se referían a él.

**Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**

"**¿Grover?" dije, "Hey, hombre…"**

-Dinos que no te están mirando-suplicaron los cinco bromistas.

"**Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están, ¿no?"**

A pesar de la nueva coincidencia todos estaban tensos.

"**Si, raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

-No es gracioso, Percy-bufaron los bromistas.

"**No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso."**

**La anciana del medio sacó un gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

Como "todos" en la sala.

"**Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."**

-¡Eso ve con Grover!-gritaron los dioses con los campamentos y héroes.

"**¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."**

-¡SUBETE AL MALDITO AUTOBÚS!-gritaron.

"**¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó dentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-¡Deja tu lado testarudo aún costado!-gritaron Thalia y Nico.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban.**

Poseidón gimió.

**La del medio cortó el hilo**

Algunos soltaron unas lágrimas. Sollozos se oyeron.

**y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia. Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Pie grande o Godzilla.**

-Se encuentra con las moiras-suspiro Jason- y se pregunta ¿para quienes eran los calcetines?

-Es Percy-suspiró Grover.

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

-No podía haberlo arreglado antes-vociferó Poseidón.

-Uno no puede escapar de las destino-consoló Atenea para sorpresa de todos.

-emmm…vieron que hablo del autobús como si estuviera vivo-dijo maravillada Nissa.

-Es porque está vivo-declararon Hefesto y Leo.

De apoco algunos sonreían.

**Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**

"**¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"**

**Una vez subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**

**Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**

"**¿Grover?"**

"**¿Si?"**

"**¿Qué no me estas diciendo?"**

-Nada-dijo Chris para levantar los ánimos-, solo que tu padre es un dios, no solo eso uno de los más poderosos y tu eres casi igual de poderoso-terminó con una sonrisa contagiosa.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa.**

-No debes hacer eso-regaño Afrodita al sátiro.

"**¿Percy, qué viste allá en el puesto de fruta?"**

"**¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay con ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como… la Sra. Dodds, ¿no?"**

-Son mucho peor-susurraron Thalia y Nico.

**Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds. Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."**

"**La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**

**Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue.**

Como la mayoría de los griegos y algunos dioses.

**Era algo más. Algo casi-anciano.**

-¡Oye!-reclamaron los dioses.

**Él dijo, "Tu la viste cortar la cuerda"**

"**Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

-Sus instintos le advirtieron tarde-se quejó Hera.

"**Esto no esta pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**

-Grover-se quejó la hija de Zeus.

"**¿Qué última vez?"**

"**Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto."**

-Grover vas a asustarle-se quejó nuevamente la "niña" que fue pino.

"**Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme. "¿De que estás hablando?"**

"**Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**

**Esto parecía una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

-Pero no lo cumplió-murmuro para así, nadie pudo escucharlo.

"**¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté.**

**No respondió.**

"**Grover…ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**

-Lo captó tarde-murmuró Nico.

**Él me miro con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.**

-Fin del capítulo-dijo Hefesto-¿Quién lee?

-Yo lo haré-dijo Poseidón.

-Bien, pero antes-dijo Leo.

-Un juego-dijo Chris.

-Elijan dioses-dijo Will.

-¿Quién recibirá una broma?-pregunto Connor.

-Hermes o Apolo-dijo Travis.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dioses bromistas y las chicas.

Leo apretó un botón y los tronos de Hermes y Apolo los tomaron de sus extremidades. Aparecieron unos mini robots que se acercaron a los demás tronos.

-El botón _amarillo_ lo recibe Apolo-dijo Will.

-El botón _marrón_ lo recibe Hermes-dijo Chris.

-No olviden que Hades, Perséfono y Hestia también participan-alegaron los Stoll.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-lloriquearon los dioses.

-Por no ayudarnos cuando nos encarcelaron-respondió Leo sacándoles la lengua.-A los mestizos también votan.

-No olvidemos a las lindas cazadoras-agregó Will con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

**Mil perdones es que me sacaron la compu y no pue subir el capi :(**

**Bueno aquí esta: **

**Preguntaaaa: ¿Quieren q aparezca Sally?**

**Comentarios/review:**

**Grytherin18:**** Grax, me encanta q te guste si yo también me reí con eso besitos!**

** .35: ****Grax yo también son mis favoritos XD nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

**Mitchel0420: okis jajaja si es aburrido que se repita siempre lo mismo así que me fuerzo a mi misma a pensar XD nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

**RazelJackson: si es que no tengo imaginación para prologos, aparte es como muy siempre lo mismo :P que bueno que te haya gustado, me costó un poco hacer la canción de Teseo y Orión porq no se me ocurría nada para rimar XD Besitos nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

** .5: jajajaja creo q es grandioso Xd digo q hayas llegado, creo q hubiera sido vergonzoso XD besitos nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**

**Nyaruko-San: Grax aquí la conti abrazos ñ.ñ**

**ELI.J2: Grax ñ.ñ es bueno q te guste besos ñ.ñ**

**Anais:**** Se lo que se siente así q no voy a dejar, a Anabeth voy a traerla en el siguiente libro y a Percy no me decido si traerlo en el tercer o quinto libro muajajajaja van a tener q esperar XD besos ñ.ñ**

**yllegna: Grax, si yo tambien lo estoy haciendo rápido porq me reclaman la compu XD Besos.**

**Maite: Grax jajaj la conti nos leemos besos y abrazos ñ.ñ**

**Listoooo puede creer q mi mama dice q esto no es trabajoso y que solo escribo palabras pff es porq no lo hace ella :P Besos nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ!**


	4. Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantal

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo III:****Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones.**

-Bien, pero antes-dijo Leo.

-Un juego-dijo Chris.

-Elijan dioses-dijo Will.

-¿Quién recibirá una broma?-pregunto Connor.

-Hermes o Apolo-dijo Travis.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dioses bromistas y las chicas.

Leo apretó un botón y los tronos de Hermes y Apolo los tomaron de sus extremidades. Aparecieron unos mini robots que se acercaron a los demás tronos.

-El botón _amarillo_ lo recibe Apolo-dijo Will.

-El botón _marrón_ lo recibe Hermes-dijo Chris.

-No olviden que Hades, Perséfono y Hestia también participan-alegaron los Stoll.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-lloriquearon los dioses.

-Por no ayudarnos cuando nos encarcelaron-respondió Leo sacándoles la lengua.-A los mestizos también votan.

-No olvidemos a las lindas cazadoras-agregó Will con una sonrisa siniestra.

**-Les dejaremos estos para que elijan-dijo Connor.-vamos a leer.**

**-Yo leo-dijo Demeter.**

**Pero no pudo continuar porque una luz dorada apareció, dando paso a una mujer con un gran bolso en una de sus manos y en la otra unas llaves.**

**-Pero, ¿dónde…?-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.**

**-¡SALLY!-gritaron Nico, Grover, Thalia y Rachel. Para abalanzárseles en sima.**

-Mis niños-dijo sonriente la mujer-, ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la sala de tronos-respondió Thalia.

-Mujer-llamó Zeus-, preséntate.

-S…si-dijo intranquila mientras se arrodillaba ante Zeus.

-Soy Sally Jackson.

-La madre del engendro del mar.

Sally gruño-Le ruego Señorita Atenea que no hable así de mi hijo.

-Bien-dijo Zeus-prosigamos con la lectura.

-Ven Sally Jackson-dijo gentilmente Apolo.

Ella se acerco y Apolo chasqueo los dedos, todo lo antes leído se repitió en la cabeza de la mortal.

-Mi hijo-susurró-, se ha encontrado a las moiras y cortaron el hilo, él solo me dijo que vio a unas ancianas tejiendo.

-Vamos-le dijo Nico-siéntese conmigo.

Ella asintió, ante la atenta mirada de Poseidón y los demás dioses.

-Alto-dijo Atenea

Todos la miraron.

-¿Cómo pudo llegar una mortal al Olimpo?

-Yo…yo…-tartamudeo la mortal-soy bisnieta del Sr. Apolo.

-Eso es cierto ¿Apolo?-preguntó Zeus

-Puede que si-recalcó con un gesto confusión-, ya se por que el apellido del niño me era familiar-sonrió deslumbrando Apolo.

Sally se sonrojo.

-En realidad de su parte romana-susurro pero solo unos pocos la oyeron.

Todos miraban estupefactos, Sally era un legado de Apolo como Rachel, lo que explicaría el porque puede ver a través de la niebla.

Octavian gruño _Percy era legado de Apolo, por lo que no solo puede robarle su puesto de pretor de roma, sino que también el ser Augur._

Sally abochornada le izo un gesto a la diosa del cultivo para que lea.

**Capítulo 3:**

**INESPERADAMENTE GROVER PIERDE SUS PANTALONES.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Seguido de un sátiro sonrojado.

**Confesión: Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la Terminal de autobuses.**

-Lo siento Grover-se disculpó Sally.

-Ya sabemos de donde a sacado Prissy la manía de pedir disculpas por todo-bufó Clarisse.

-Tú eres Clarisse ¿verdad?-pregunto la mujer.

-Si-dijo sonrojada la hija del dios de la guerra-

-Percy me hablo mucho de ti.

Le sonrió. Clarisse se sonrojo.

-¿Qué le dijo?-pregunto temerosa.

-Que eras la mejor guerrera del campamento-le sonrió con confianza nuevamente, Clarisse le correspondió.

**Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero.**

-Muy grosero-dijeron Sally y Hera.

**Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué tiene que ser sexto grado?"**

-Grover-riñeron Nico y Thalia.

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entro en acción,**

Las risas rondaron la sala. Grover estaba rojo, la recién llegada tomó una galleta de su bolso y se la dio acariciándole le mentón.

-Niños no se rían-riño Sally. Pero cuatro inmaduros aún no cedían- Travis, Connor, Chris y Will basta.

Pararon de reír.

-Como sabe nuestros nombres-se sobresaltaron los cuatro.

-Percy me habló de ustedes, también Thalia y Nico.

Los cuatro enrojecieron.

**por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

-Yo no lo eduque así-murmuro para si misma.

**-Este ciento cuatro y la primera-le dije al conductor.**

-El ya no vive allí-rieron Nico y Thalia al ver la mirada de los gemelos.

-Si gustan puedo darles la nueva dirección-propuso Sally.

-¡Si!-chillaron los cinco bromistas.

-No se lo digas-gritaron Nico, Thalia, Rachel y Piper.

**Algo acerca de mi madre antes de que la conozcan.**

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo,**

Nico, Thalia, Rachel y Grover asintieron.

Sally sonrió sonrojada.

**lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte. Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión, cuando ella tenía cinco años,**

A la mortal se le caía una lágrima de su ojo derecho que se limpió rápidamente.

-¡Zeus!-gruño Poseidón-Eso paso hace un mes.

-Eso fue porque nos peleamos, hermanito-le dijo el dios del universo.

El dios del mar gruño.

**y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho.**

-Que horrible-dijeron Hera y Hestia. Fulminando con la mirada al dios del rayo.

**Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad. **

Atenea sonrió. _¿Por qué alguien como ella se vería atraída por el dios del mar?_

**Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo.**

Atenea, Hera, Hestia y Perséfone hicieron una mueca. Abandonar la escuela para cuidar de su tío aunque este no le tratara bien, era honorable.

Los demás miraban con atención a la castaña que trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con sutileza.

**Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

Las anteriores diosas hicieron una mueca de dolor, al igual que Poseidón que miraba fijamente a la mujer.

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

El dios y la mortal se sonrojaron.

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella sólo me dijo que era rico e importante, y aunque su relación era un secreto.**

-Ahora no tanto-rió Apolo.

**Un día, el tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió.**

**Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Sólo se perdió en el mar.**

-Una mentira con verdad-dijo admirado Hermes, que al parecer se había olvidado de su situación.

-Genial-dijeron sus hijos tanto romanos como griegos.

Ella solo se sonrojó aún más. Poseidón sonrió.

**Ella hacía trabajos pesados,**

Los dioses hicieron una mueca, al igual que las cazadoras.

**tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez.**

-Una mujer admirable-dijeron Atenea, Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

**Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

-Dímelo a mí-se quejó el campamento Mestizo.

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano,**

Ella izo una mueca junto a Grover que se puso a despotricar en voz baja.

**quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos en que lo conocimos,**

-No puedo creer que fuera adorable esos treinta segundos-se quejo el sátiro.

**y después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera. Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

-Eeew-chillaron la mayoría de las chicas, los hombres pusieron cara de asco, incluso Heracles y Octavian.

-¿Por qué estabas con alguien tan repulsivo?-chilló Afrodita.

-Para ocultar la esencia de mi hijo/del hijo de Poseidón-dijeron Atenea y Sally al mismo tiempo.

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos… bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

Sally y Poseidón pusieron cara de horror.

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya hubiese regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

-Eeew-volvieron a gemir las chicas de ambos campamentos incluyendo las diosas.

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:**

**-Así que estás en casa**

**-¿Dónde esta mamá?**

**-Trabajando-dijo-¿Tienes dinero?**

-¿El le esta pidiendo dinero?-gruño Hestia.

Los mestizos fueron rodeados por un aura oscura.

Jason y Thalia estaban echando chispas, Hazle tenía piedras preciosas a su alrededor, Nico estaba formando cadáveres a la redonda, las hijas de Demeter/Ceres estaban haciendo crecer mala hierba con ayuda de Polux y Dakota, las cazadoras y los hijos de Apolo apretaban fuertemente sus arcos, los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio tenían una mirada asesina, Los hijos de Atenea tenían la mirada sádica, los hijos de Ares/Marte estaban apareciendo armas, con una mirada que aclamaba sangre Y Frank estaba llamando a los espíritus de los romanos caídos, Los hijos de Afrodita/Venus tomaban las armas de los hijos de Ares/Marte hacían aparecer, al igual que los hijos de Hefesto/Vulcano solo que Leo se prendió en llamas. Poseidón comenzó un terremoto.

Las diosas estaban a punto de tomar su verdadera forma.

-¡BASTA!-bramó Zeus al ver el estado de las diosas y el dios.

Poseidón izo aparecer una ola que apagó por completo a Leo no antes de dar pelea.

La Sra. Jackson estaba sorprendida.

**Era todo. Ningún: **_**Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos últimos seis meses?**_

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata. Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso le hiciera verse guapo o algo así.**

-Ni YO puedo darle un cambio de imagen-gruño Afrodita-, no es que quisiera tampoco-admitió.

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega-Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas.**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los mestizos y las diosas que se les agregó, Poseidón, Apolo, Hermes, Ares y obviamente enojado con una mueca se enlisto Dionisio.

**Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, me golpearía.**

Término gruñendo Demeter. Sally estaba escandalizada.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a nuestro hermano/tocayo?!-bramaron los héroes, con auras oscuras.

Sally sonrió con malicia.

-Gracias Poseidón-dijo esta al ver el desconcierto del dios prosiguió-, por el paquete de Percy.

Todos estaban desconcertados, Grover solo sabía que se había marchado misteriosamente.

**-No tengo-le dije.**

**Levantó una de sus grasientas cejas.**

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus hicieron una mueca que Sally acompañó con gusto, ellas no habían experimentado en carne propia a Oloroso Gabe.

**Gabe podía oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

-Dime que lo mandaste a volar-rogó Perseo al libro.

**-Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses-dijo-Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares en cambio.**

-Pues mira el gordo si sabe matemáticas-bufó Malcom. Le tenía gran aprecio al hijo de Poseidón, salvó a su hermana incontables beses, al igual que salvo al mundo de la misma manera, pero lo más importante, era una muy buena persona, lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

**Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?**

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía- Vamos Gabe-dijo- el chico acaba de llegar.**

-Alguien con sentido común-gruño Hera.

**-¿Estoy en lo correcto?-repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**

Poseidón iba frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más.

**-Está bien-dije.**

-No, no lo está-dijo Leo.

**Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa-espero que pierdas.**

-Lo hará-sonrió maléficamente Dionisio para sorpresa de todos.

**-¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito!-gritó tras de mí-¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!**

-¡Por supuesto que sí, tiene dislexia!-defendió Teseo.

-Cuando le ponga las manos encima-murmuro Clarisse, pero solo la oyeron Sally, Nico y Thalia.

**Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe.**

-Dudo que siquiera estudie algo-dijo Atenea, Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

-Dudo que sepa lo es eso-dijeron Malcom, Thalia y Nico.

**Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

Sally izo una mueca, ella siempre tiraba aerosol para que su habitación no oliera tan mal.

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar dulce hogar.**

-Dulce, dulce sarcasmo-dijeron ambos campamentos, Hermes y Apolo.

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas de la Sra. Dodds, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer cortando el estambre.**

-No nos hagas acordar-gimieron Nico y Thalia.

**Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas.**

-Debilucho-dijo Ares.

Fue fulminado con la mirada por ambos campamentos.

Sally lo miraba con cara asesina, que hiso que le diera un escalofrió, desconcertado en dios, recibió desprevenido el mar Atlántico, con peces y todo.

**Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover-como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él. Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien-algo-estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino por las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

Algunos dieron un gemido involuntario, Percy tenía los instintos más afilados que habían visto en años.

**Luego escuché la voz de mi mamá-¿Percy?**

-¿Cómo pudo comparar un monstruo con Sally?-rió Thalia.

-Es como comparar los campos de castigo con el Elíseo-rió Nico.

Los demás también reían.

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

Sally sonrió sonrojada. Poseidón sonrió complacido.

Las diosas arrullaron junto con algunas mestizas, Ares bufó, al igual que Heracles y Octavian.

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir mejor con tan solo entrar en la habitación.**

-Es cierto-dijeron Rachel, Thalia, Nico y Grover.

**Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz.**

La nombrada se sonrojó aún más fuerte y ocultó sus bellos ojos con su cabello.

**Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha.**

Poseidón veía las acciones, divertido, de la mujer.

**Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja.**

El dios del mar dejó escapar una risita al ver a la mortal entre buscar en su cabellera las canas antes mencionadas, ya que Afrodita se las quitó.

**Cuando me mira, es como si viera todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala.**

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó Nico.

Todos lo miraron con cara de ¿WTF?

-Ya se porque la señorita Hestia es la diosa con la que mejor se entiende-explicó.

La diosa se sonrojó.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Grover.

-Porque si las miras bien, Hestia y Sally son muy similares, Hestia es la diosa del hogar, Sally es la mejor madre del mundo.

Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron.

-¿Lo ven?-dijo-¡incluso cocinan igual!

-¡Comida!-gritaron los bromistas.

Ambas rieron-El secreto es cocinarle con amor-dijeron ambas.

-Probaste tu punto-dijo Grover

Ambas tomaron un color carmín en sus mejillas.

Los dioses rieron.

**Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o Gabe.**

-Mira que eso es bien difícil-rió Clarisse.

**-Oh Percy-me abrazó fuerte-No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde Navidad.**

-A diferencia de Leo-bromeó Frank

-Lo siento señor, me convierto en un dragón y me hago más alto-se burlo Leo.

Los dioses los miraban como si tuvieran un tercer ojo.

-Cuida tus palabras Valdez-amenazó en broma.

-Cuidado o te incinero-amenazó en broma igualmente.

-Ya veras-dijeron ambos a la vez, al ver las miradas de todos, sobre todo Hazel.

Ambos se acercaron y cuando iban a "saltar sobre el otro" Frank tomó a Hazel y ambos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

Para frustración de Ares.

-No puedo creer que me la haya creído-rió Hazel.

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on America", olía como a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, licor,**

-Creo que te estas juntando mucho con Dionisio-habló Thalia.

-Que va si no puede ni verlo antes de que lo amenacé con convertirlo en un delfín y enviarlo con su padre-rió Quirón.

-Pero todos sabemos que le quieres-dijeron los campistas a Dionisio.

Este solo ocultó su sonrojo en una revista de vinos.

-Si vas a actuar que lees la revista al menos ponla correctamente-rió Atenea.

**y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería de Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa con muestras gratis, como siempre que estaba en casa.**

-Amo esas muestras-dijo Rachel

-Lo siento, pero no tengo-se reprendió ella-, ¿quieres galletas?

-¡SI!-chilló.

Apolo miraba a su oráculo, preocupado de las compañías que esta podría estar estableciendo en el futuro, aún peor, que frecuente con los hijos/as de cierta diosa del amor.

-¡No se vale yo también quiero!-dijeron Thalia, Nico y Grover.

-Bien, igualmente iba a llevarles estas galletas.

-¿Cómo pensabas pasar si estábamos nosotros?-preguntó burlonamente Octavian.

-Oh, no me entendieron mal-se corrigió-, Leo creo un mecanismo que hace que pudiera dejar esta bolsa y la enviaba directamente al Campamento.

Leo sonrió orgulloso.

Los romanos fruncieron el ceño.

-Tengan-les dio la mochila-repartan, a los demás.

-Pero…-se quejaron los niños.

-Pero, nada, no sean tacaños.

Thalia tomó un par y les llevó a las cazadoras, Nico repartió a los hijos de los dioses menores, Rachel repartió a la cabaña de Apolo y Ares, Grover repartió a Quirón y los dioses que miraban interrogantes los paquetes. Sally repartió a los demás.

Poseidón tomó una galleta, sus ojos brillaron, rápidamente hiso una mueca de asco.

-Son feas-se quejó.

Los cuatro niños lo miraron con cara de _¿Estas bebido?_,Sally en vez de desilusionarse lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra-le advirtió-hiciste lo mismo cuando vino Apolo para comerlas tu solo-le riño.

Izo un puchero. Ella alzó una ceja.

-Bien-se rindió el dios. Y les dio a los demás.

Hermes les dio una a George y Martha.

-Quiero ratass y más galletass-exigió la serpiente.

Hermes solo le dio dos más a cada uno, gracias que Sally les dio un paquete nuevo.

Mientras comían las galletas Hestia izo aparecer leche tibia color cobalto.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión. No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas?**

**Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, pero la verdad estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.**

-Awww-arrulló Afrodita, con migajas en los labios haciéndole parecer adorable.

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó- ¡Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?**

Los mestizos rechinaron los dientes, ya le habían tomado cariño a la mortal.

**Rechiné los dientes.**

**Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo.**

Los mismos mestizos asintieron.

**Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe.**

**Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín. Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el Sr. Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala.**

**Hasta ese viaje al museo…**

**-¿Qué?-preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos.- ¿Algo te asusta?**

-Si tan solo hubiese presionado más-murmuraba para si misma.

Grover la abrazó.

-Todo salió bien, no se preocupe.

**-No mamá.**

-No debe mentirle a su madre-dijo Hera.

**Me sentía mal mintiendo,**

Las cazadoras luego en engullir las galletas, solo decidieron darle una oportunidad, a la menor señal de "cerdo" abortarían.

**quería contarle acerca de la Sra. Dodds y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

Sally gimió por lo bajo, solo Grover con su gran sentido auditivo y porque la abrazaba pudo oírlo.

**Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.**

**-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-me dijo-Iremos a la playa.**

**Abrí mucho los ojos- ¿Montauk?**

**-Tres noches, misma cabaña.**

**-¿Cuándo?**

**Ella sonrió.- Tan pronto como me cambie.**

Poseidón sonrió, amaba ese lugar, el agua pura y fría lo que provocaba que nadie se acercara y se pudiera pensar tranquilamente.

**No podía creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos podido ir los últimos dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**

-Más bien que no había dinero, porque el mal nacido se lo gastaba en cigarros y cerveza-gruño Reyna.

Por otra parte Octavian, oía lo que leían y se preguntaba, _¿Cómo es que el hijo de Poseidón siempre sonríe luego de haber vivido todo ese maltrato? _Asustándose ante esos pensamientos.

**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruño-Dip de frijol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?**

La mayoría de los mestizos gruñeron, le había caído bien Sally, y recién se enteraban de cómo era la infancia de su héroe y no les gustaba nada, ya sabían porque esquivaba siempre las preguntas. Con una madre como Sally todos habían asumido que tuvo una gran infancia y recién veían como fue en verdad, y no lo culpaban por querer ocultarlo.

**Quería golpearlo,**

-Dime que lo hiciste-rogó el dios de la guerra junto a sus hijos romanos y griegos. Nadie se sorprendió de que el pacífico Frank se haya sumado al ruego, el "hombre" se lo merecía.

**pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe solo un poco más. Sólo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

-Si, por favor-dijo Heracles para sorpresa de todos.

Pero no se lo discutieron.

Heracles sabía que no tenía por que meterse con la mortal, ella no tenía la culpa de engendrar el diosecillo, ese era su padre.

**-Estaba por ir, cariño**

-¿Cómo puedes decirle cariño?-pregunto Hera-No se lo merece.

Los demás aunque no les guste, estaban de acuerdo con la diosa.

**-le dijo a Gabe-solo estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron- ¿El viaje? ¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso?**

-Por supuesto-hablaron Hestia y Sally.

**-Lo sabía-refunfuñé-no nos dejará ir.**

-Mas le vale que si-rugió Poseidón.

**-Claro que lo hará-dijo mamá firmemente- Tu padrastro sólo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además-agregó- Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse sólo con dip de frijol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria. Las sobras.**

-Chantaje-sonrió Hermes- que orgullo Sra. Jackson.

Sally le sonrió devuelta.

**Gabe se suavizó un poco.- Este dinero para el viaje…saldrá de lo que gasta en ropa ¿verdad?**

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló Afrodita y sus hijas romanas y griegas que fulminando con la mirada a la bisnieta del dios del sol.

**-Si cariño-le contestó mamá.**

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus parecían a punto de desmayarse, Piper se preocupó por el estado mental de sus familiares.

**-Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar.**

**-Tendremos cuidado.**

**Gabe rascó su barba partida.- Quizás si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker.**

-¿Disculparse?-chillo atónita Rachel- ¡El la pagó imbécil!

-Tranquila-razonó Jason-dudo mucho que lo haga.

Grover asintió.

Sally sonrió.

**Quizá si te pego en tu punto débil-pensé-y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana.**

-Dime que lo hiciste-rogaron los inmaduros.

**Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo.**

-Que aguafiestas Sally-se quejaron los dioses inmaduros.

Sally recién notaba al mirarlos que estaba atrapados en sus tronos, su cara debía de ser de un auténtico desconcierto ya que estos comenzaron a reír.

**¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que el pensaba?**

**-Lo siento-dije**

Los griegos y romanos fruncieron el ceño enojados y algunos incrédulos.

**-de veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo.**

Todos rieron, al término de 5 minutos la lectura prosiguió.

**Gabe cerró más sus ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo a mis palabras.**

-Si no lo hace-dijo Chris-es un completo estúpido.

-Error, ES estúpido-corrigieron los Stoll.

**-Si, como sea-declaro**

-No puedo creerlo-sonrió incrédulo Leo.

-No eres el único-declaró Will

**Y volvió a su juego.**

Se oyeron gruñidos en la sala.

**-Gracias Percy-me dijo mamá-cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de…lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿esta bien?**

_Debí haberle presionado más_ se reñía la madre del niño.

**Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada- el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús- como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana a Gabe.**

Se oyeron algunos gruñidos de enojo y se veían seños fruncidos, la mayoría provenientes de las hijas de cierta diosa de la belleza.

**Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.**

**Gabe tomó un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto.**

-¡Y no te ayudo!-gritaron indignadas las cazadoras, con ambas tenientes, y su patrona.

**Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá- y más importante aún, su Camaro 78- por el fin de semana.**

**-Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito-me advirtió mientras llevaba la última maleta**

-¡¿Y no lo ayudo?!-gruñeron/gritaron las cazadoras y su diosa.

-Evidentemente no-gruño Nico

**-ni un pequeño rasguño.**

-Como si el fuera a manejar, es un NIÑO-reprocharon Poseidón, Reyna, Hera, Thalia, Nico y Leo.

**Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años. Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciara su pintura,**

-¡Gaviota!-exclamó Perseo-¿dónde se encuentran las gaviotas?

-En el mar-afirmaron los hermanos del último hijo mestizo hijo de Poseidón.

-Como un verdadero príncipe del mar-afirmó nuevamente el hijo de Zeus. Para levantar el ánimo de todos.

Funcionó a medias.

**encontraría la manera para culparme.**

Los ánimos que se habían conseguido gracias a Perseo se esfumaron, desaparecieron, no existían, se habían escapado de la sala. Ahora reinaba una gran tensión.

**Viendo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe. La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.**

La risa reino el lugar. Luego de 10 minutos de risa, donde los inmaduros se retorcían en el suelo. Continuaron con la lectura.

**Tal vez fue sólo el viento,**

-Si claro-dijo Nico rodando los ojos.

**o algún extraño accidente en las bisagras,**

-Eso es aún menos creíble-rieron los hermanos Stoll

-Y lo anterior era bastante torpe-añadió Jason

**pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

**Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo.**

-Bien hecho-felicito Apolo.

**Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island. Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena,**

Atenea se estremeció, de igual manera que sus hijos e hijas.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar para nadar en él.**

**Amaba el lugar.**

Poseidón y Sally sonrieron con añoranza.

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aún más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella.**

La cara de Sally tomo un tono color carmín.

**Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Zeus y Hades miraron de reojo a su hermano que estaba tan rojo como las vacas sagradas de Apolo.

Hermes sacó de su bolso una cámara y se la pasó al dios de los cielos, este le sacó una foto, sin que el dios se diera cuenta. Zeus puso junto a su hermano una sonrisa típica de Hermes.

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvían del color del mar.**

-Hermoso-susurro el dios del mar, para su fortuna nadie lo oyó.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa,**

Sally sonrió al recordar ese día, donde su hijo aún no sabía quien era su padre, antes de que todo se volviera negro, con el terror que al volver se enteró de que el era un terrorista.

**alimentados de frituras de maíz azules, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azul, caramelos azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído del trabajo.**

-¿Azul?-inquirió Zeus.

-Un hábito-explicó Sally

-Que tomamos todos-sonrieron Thalia y Nico.

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

Los dioses asintieron.

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mi mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mimamá se dedico a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda.**

-¿Por qué azul?-pregunto Demeter- ¿Por qué no otro color?

-Es mi favorito-explico la aludida encogiéndose de hombros.

**Esto-junto su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano-probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

-¿Un lado?-dijo burlonamente Nico

-Querrás decir TODO-corrigió la hija de Zeus.

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. **

Todos los habitantes del campamento sonrieron al recordar sus fogatas.

**Asamos Hot Dogs y malvaviscos. Mi mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente.**

Los mestizos fulminaron con la mird al dios de los cielos, que se removió incómodo en su trono frunciendo el ceño.

**Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

**Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello ue siempre venía a mi mente cundo íbamos a Montauk-mi padre.**

Poseidón miro atento al libro.

**Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**

**-Él era simpático Percy-decía-Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable. Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos verde también.**

-¡No es posible!-gritaron Perseo y Orión.

Poseidón los miró con una ceja alzada.

-No se vale, nosotros solo heredamos tus ojos papá-balbucearon los hermanos.

Poseidón sonrió.

-Ahora que lo pienso-opinaron Nico, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, los Stoll, Will, Leo, Frank, Jason, Hazel, Piper y Reyna- Es un mini-Poseidón-sonrieron.

-Mini-Poseidón-rio Ares-Pobrecillo, tan feo le salió.

Poseidón le fulminó con la mirada.

-Y tiene la misma mirada-gritaron, recién cayendo en la cuenta los antes nombrados.

-Los dioses se estremecieron.

Poseidón enarco una ceja.

**Mamá terminó el frijol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces.- Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso.**

-Lo estoy-sonrió feliz-de todos mis hijos.

**Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una D+ en su boleta, expulsado de la escuel seis veces en seis años.**

**-¿Qué edad tenía?-Pregunte-quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?**

Los dioses con hijos bajaron la mirada. Y miraron con disgusto a Zeus que ni se inmutó.

**Miro las llamas. –Sólo estuvo un verano conmigo, Percy. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

**-Pero…me conoció de bebé.**

**-No cariño. Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras.**

El dios de los mares bajó la vista apenado.

**Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo que parecía recordar…algo acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa.**

Poseidón levantó la mirada. _Quizás…tan solo quizás, lo fui a visitar cuando era bebé, asumiendo que no me recordaría cuando sea mayor._ Pensó el dios ilusionado.

**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aún así, sentía que era verdad. Ahora me había dicho que nunca me había visto…**

**Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera a ese viaje al océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá.**

-Todos pensamos lo mismo-dijeron los griegos. Los dioses bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

**Nos abandonó, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Oloroso Gabe.**

**-¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo?-Le pregunté- ¿A otra aburrida escuela?**

**Quito un malvavisco del fuego.**

**-No lo sé, cariño-su voz sonaba dura-Creo…creo que tendré que hacer algo.**

**-¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?-me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho.**

-Más te valía-gruñeron Rachel, Thalia y Nico.

**Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomó una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza.-Oh Percy no. Yo – yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el Sr. Brunner había dicho- Que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy.**

-Lo recordó-sonrió feliz el centauro.

**-Porque no soy normal-dije**

-¡Punto para Jackson!-gritó Leo.

**-Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres.**

-Y que lo digas-dijo Grover

**Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estrías a salvo.**

**-¿A salvo de qué?**

-De los dioses-dijo lastimosamente Rachel-, lástima que no se puede-suspiro.

**Me miro a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron- todas las extrañas cosas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.**

Algunos palidecieron.

**Durante el tercer grado, un hombre con abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio del recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en medio de su cabeza.**

Sally suspiró.

-Poseidón lo envió para ver como iban las cosas-explico Sally-me dejo una nota explicando eso.

Los mestizos asintieron, los dioses fulminaron con la mirada al dios.

**Antes de eso-un recuerdo aun más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente.**

Leo miró fijamente a Hera.

**Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niño.**

Zeus y Heracles gruñeron, él había hecho lo mismo de niño.

Zeus fulminó con la mirada al libro. Su antiguo amor había hecho lo mismo, le persona que le traiciono.

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme.**

**Sabía que debía decirle a mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la Sra. Dodds en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada.**

-Pff… ¿sigue con eso?-rieron los hermanos Stoll.

**Pero no podía obligarme a eso. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

-Debió decirle-se quejó Grover.

**-He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido-me dijo-Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero solo hay una opinión, Percy – el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo solo…sólo no podía hacerlo.**

-Es mi culpa-susurraba para si Sally. Que estaba siendo reconfortada por Grover.

**-¿Mi padre quiso enviarme a una escuela especial?**

**-No a una escuela-dijo suavemente-a un campamento de verano.**

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas.**

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-bromearon los Stoll

-Fácil-dijo Leo-, sólo tienes que arrancártela y darle vueltas.

-Sii-rieron Will y Chris- Yo quiero que mi cabeza de vueltas.

-Bueno-dijo Clarisse-eso se puede arreglar-levantando su lanza.

-N…no…no gracias-dijo Leo

-Pero no me cuesta nada

-No ¡Por favor!

La risa llenó el salón.

**¿Por qué mi padre-quien no se había quedado lo suficiente para verme nacer-había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no me lo había mencionado antes?**

-Porque es una buena madre-le defendió Hera, sorprendiendo a todos.

**-Lo siento, Percy-dijo, mirándome a los ojos- Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar.**

-Eh que no mordemos-se quejó Will en broma.

Sally sonrió a los niños con ternura, Will se sonrojó. Para gracia de los demás.

**Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien.**

**-¿Para bien? Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano…**

-Me ofendes-dijo con una mano en su pecho Quirón, todos rieron con ganas.

-No sabíamos que podías ser gracioso Quirón-dijeron los dioses inmaduros.

El centauro le dio una sonrisa tímida.

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por se expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vivido.**

-Oh no-dijo todo el campamento como una sola voz.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Percy tiene los peores sueños vividos-explicó Thalia.

-Incluso para los estándares de un mestizo-atribuyó el hijo de Hades.

Poseidón se puso pálido junto a Sally.

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla.**

Los hermanos se miraban seriamente.

**El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo.**

-¡SI!-grito Zeus como niño pequeño.

**El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila.**

-¡Ja, toma eso!-le siguió el juego su hermano mayor.

**Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

-Hades-dijeron los dioses y miraron inquisitivamente al dios, este frunció el ceño.

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡No!».**

-¡Si!, yo gano-dijo con una gran sonrisa, como las de Apolo.

**Me desperté sobresaltado. Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada. Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo: —Un huracán. Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. **

-¿Por qué lo olvidaste?-preguntó burlonamente Heracles

-Por el mismo motivo que tu padre olvido a los aviones en el Atlántico y los incendios forestales-le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Algunas risitas se dejaron oír, todos trataban, algunos fallando, contener la risa.

**Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta. Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

-Toc, toc-dijo Connor.

-¿Quién es?-le siguió Travis.

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo. Grover apareció **

-Grover-dijo Connor.

-¿Grover ¿quién?-preguntó Travis.

-Él que les va a enviar un cerdo salvaje para que los ataque-terminó con una sonrisa malvada el sátiro.

**enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto Leo.

—**He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

-Que estabas loco-bromeó Will, recibió una mirada fulminante, trago duro.

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído. — ¡Percy! —Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado? Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo. —O Zeu kai alloi theoi!**

-Ese no es manera de hablar Sr. Underwood-riño Atenea.

—**Exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre? Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

-¿Qué hay?-dijeron los Stoll.

-Un traje de cabra-bromeó Chris.

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes: —Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya! Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

— **¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga! Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba. Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies.**

-No me digas Sherlock-dijo Nico.

**Había pezuñas.**

-Bien terminó-dijo Demeter-¿Quién lee?

-¡Alto!-gritó Will-tengo los resultados de quién recibirá la broma, agradecemos a Leo Valdez por darnos los elementos necesarios para la broma. Y aquí estan los resultados.

Will dejó en el suelo un objeto largo de metal. Este se comenzó a desdoblar para dar paso a una gran pantalla.

_**1,5% Hermes.**_

_**1,5% Apolo.**_

_**97% Ambos.**_

-Bien-rieron maniacamente los cinco inmaduros-el público a hablado, que empiece la función.

* * *

**HOLIIISS! Espero que les haya gustado, muajajaja soy mala ambos recibiran la broma ñ.ñ**

**¿Quién sería tan gentil de mandarme bromas?, es para una buena causa ñ.ñ**

**Las mejores bromas las utilizaré y pondré de quien fue la idea ñ.ñ**

**Bien a contestar REVIES!**

**Reviews/Comentarios:  
**

**Nyaruko - San: Tendré en cuenta lo de Percy *Cara pensadora, rascándose la barbilla* Grax por la idea se me ocurrió así a traer a Sally, Grax nuevamente, igual voy a traer a otros y voy a ser mas original ñ.ñ**

**imsrcc : Actualizando lo antes posible ñ.ñ Grax, por el review sin el tuyo no pude haber traido a Sally.**

**vanessauchihauzumaki : No lo se, no me van los ONE-Shot pero lo tendré en cuenta ñ.ñ y no NO le hago asco al yaoi yaoi4ever *.* jijijijijojjojojejeje**

** .5 : See lo de eso les pasa por no ayudarnos, se lo hice a mi amigo jijiji así que lo puse aqui ;) Es por esa razón que traje a Sally para que vea a os peligros que exponía Percy, no quiero torturarla, pero siempre quise ver la reaccion XD Jajajaj no lo se quizá traigamos a Annabeth en el siguiente libro para preguntarle ciertas cosas que tengo en mente jeje... A Percy no estoy segura si en el 5to o en La marca de Atenea, mmm... no me decido me pusieron que lo ponga en la marca de atenea pero no me convence, como tampoco en el 5to :P El agujero lo leí por ahi y me causo mucha gracias, así que lo puse, la ingenuidad de Teseo se me ocurrió viendo una peli LOL XD Ni que lo digas! yo me muero muerta ahí! Jaajaajaja Besos ñ.ñ**

**dana masen cullen: Tin tin tin, y tragimos a Sally! espero que te guste ñ.ñ**

**Owl Brain: Fiuuu *sacandose el sudor de la frente* q bueno mi hermano me critica, yo lo saco de una patada ñ.ñ pero tu reviw es el q vale *se arrodilla* Gracias *con lagrimas en los ojos***

**Mitchel0420: Hay q poner cosas buenas *hinchando el pecho de orgullo* sino no tiene gracia.**

**Yami Kagamine: Esooo aquí esta Sally! Alguien mas q me apoya \(ºOº)/ Gracias!**

**Sofi Di Jackson: Esooo otro punto para Sallyy! *baile extraño levantando los brazos* la idea es esa jajaja no quiero hacer algo como amor, poque Poseidón conoce a Sally pero con 5 años y se vería pedófilo, más de lo q ya es XD**

**Maite: Siii hey q seguir para traer a Annabeth *asintiendo la cabeza efusivamente***

**Nisse Blackthorn: Por mmi no hay problema, es bueno saber q me pongan sus opiñones, porq sino la historia sería a bases de mentira *asintiendo con la cabeza* pero...grax a tu comentario me dí cuenta de q los humanos no pueden entrar al olimpo así q como Rachel es legado de Apolo dije ¿por que no? aparte ella tenía la vision...lo puse con el Apolo romano porq antes se dice q Jason no pudo aprender griego antiguo así que dije, legado romano latin y tata salió eso, creo q te maree mucho, creo q me hace mal pensar LOL así q espero q sigas leyendo la historia ñ.ñ**

**yllegna: Precisamente esa es mi meta hacer ver a Percy lo mejor de lo mejor pero no exagerar *cof cof musculitos cof cof tontules cof cof* estado: mareada aquí me dicen q ponga en el 5to como tambien en el ltimo, mareada, huyy pero no se :'( no me decido dioses ayudenmeee! Upsss no lo recordaba XD pero los satiros tienen jaqueca pero Annabeth y Percy siempre se la dan XD 4ever Leoooo y hay q tener coraje o no se para amar a Clarisee jaajja obvio es q se me ocurrió porq me lo imaginaba a Nico XD Siii la iba a poner antes pero no me acordaba el nombre XD Bienn porq no quiero q se aburran leyendo un testamento LOL Pues por supuesto q tienen vida *escandalizada, eriste los sentimientos de mi compu* XD**

**mar91 : Por supuesto es mi historia pff... naaaa ni yo me la creo XD es bueno q me lo digan ñ.ñ**


	5. Mi Madre Me Enseña Pelea de toros

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo IV: ****Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros.**

_**1,5% Hermes.**_

_**1,5% Apolo.**_

_**97% Ambos.**_

-Bien-rieron maniacamente los cinco inmaduros-el público a hablado, que empiece la función.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Apolo- nadie dijo nada sobre que ambos tendríamos que sufrir.

-Oh-dijeron inocentemente los hermanos Stoll-, ¿no lo dijimos? El botón 2x1

-Agradecemos a Piper por las prendas, a las hijas de Hécate por su ayuda y a Leo y Nissa de la cabaña de Hefesto-dijo sonriente Chris-. Agradeceremos la colaboración de Afrodita y sus hijas de ambos campamentos.

Leo presionó nuevamente el botón y las manos soltaron a Hermes y Apolo.

Las hijas de Afrodita/Venus sonrieron. Piper les dio las prendas, Afrodita chasqueó los dedos, unas cortinas rosas con corazones apareció y tapó la visión de todos, hijas y madre desaparecieron tras las cortinas dejando una fragancia de perfume en su lugar.

Luego de 10 ansiados minutos…

Las cortinas desaparecieron para dar lugar a un Apolo con dos coletas rubias a cada lado de su cabeza, delineador y rímel negro, sombras y rubor, labios rojos y un vestido azul eléctrico corto, solo tapando lo necesario, con tacones negros.

Hermes tenía el cabello largo suelto, con rulos en sus puntas, rímel y delineador, sombra y rubor, labios rosa claro, con una musculosa negra con cuello en V, ceñido al cuerpo, y una mini-mini-falda blanca, junto unas votas hasta las rodillas negras.

Ambos traían pendientes plateados con forma esférica.

Los dioses alzaron una ceja interrogantes, las diosas se mordían el labio, algunas conteniendo la risa.

Los bromistas lloraban de la risa en cuatro patas, Heracles estalló en carcajadas, seguido de las cazadoras que se revolcaban en el piso de la risa, le siguieron las diosas, los semidioses que salieron del shock reían junto a los demás, Grover y Quiron reian, tratando de ocultar la risa, Los dioses reían a carcajada suelta, algunos bromeaban sobre la ropa extraña que llevaban.

Afrodita chillaba, obviamente le encantaba la ropa del futuro.

-Les recomendamos no intentar quitarse la ropa-dijo Will

-Las prendas no se desprenderán-dijo Chris-, de eso se encargaron los hijos/as de Hécate.

-Además-añadió Leo-Nissa y yo añadimos un mecanismo que ara que un rayo les caiga encima.

Leo y Nissa chocaron los cinco.

-Eso solo se puede lograr…-empezó Hermes.

-Con un hijo de Zeus o Jupiter-sonrió Nissa-, tuvimos ayuda de Jason.

El aludido rió-Fue para una buena causa.

Los dioses lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Quién lee?-gruño Apolo tratando de por primera vez alejar las miradas de el y su amigo.

-Yo lo hago-dijo aún riendo Katie (N/A: recién me acuerdo q colgada XD no se si lo dije en el epílogo :P) e hizo crecer una planta para al final el libro caer en sus manos.

**Capítulo 4:**

**MI MADRE ME ENSEÑA PELEA DE TOROS.**

Los mestizos que estuvieron cuando el hijo de Poseidón llegó al Campamento, dejaron de reír para empezar a cuchichear entre sí en como habrá derrotado al Minotauro.

Sally palideció.

Los demás les miraron interrogantes.

-Mmm…-dijo Katie- creo que será mejor que este capítulo lo lea Teseo.

La mayoría paró de reír, Teseo alzó una ceja interrogante. Ella le entregó el libro.

Teseo carraspeó y la lectura prosiguió.

**Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el para brisas. Yo no sabía como mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

-¡Así se maneja!-gritó eufórico Ares que le sonrió a la mortal provocando los celos de cierta diosa que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco,**

-No, sesos de algas,-dijo dulcemente Thalia- , tu ya estabas loco desde mucho antes.

Poseidón enarcó una ceja y dirigió su mirada a la diosa de la sabiduría que fruncía el ceño.

**o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.**

-¿Enserio?-ironizó Teseo.

**Pero, no, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico-**

-¿Qué es un zoológico?-se interrumpió Teseo.

-Es donde los mortales tienen animales de todo el mundo para que los vean.-explicó Malcom.

Los héroes asintieron con la cabeza.

**Lanolina, como de lana. El olor de un animal húmedo de corral.**

Grover y Quiron se sonrojaron, pero más furiosamente el sátiro.

**Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue, "Así que, tu y mi mamá…Se conocen?"**

Se oyeron varias carcajadas.

-Adoro a mi hermano-rio Orión.

**Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros. "No exactamente," dijo. "Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."**

-cof cof acosador cof cof-agregó Perseo

"**¿Mirándome?"**

-Eso sonó feo-rio Travis.

"**Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo," añadió rápidamente. "Yo soy tu amigo."**

"**Um… ¿qué eres, exactamente?"**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

-_Que imbécil-_pensaban Heracles y Octavian.

"**Eso no importa ahora"**

"**¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro."**

Varios rieron, por las ocurrencias mientras que otros ponían muecas de dolor, a algunos no les gustaba esa descripción ya que les recordaba una experiencia para NADA agradable.

**Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!"**

**Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**

"**¡Cabra!" gritó.**

"**¿Qué?"**

-La respuesta universal de Percy-se burló Thalia.

"**Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."**

"**Tu solo di que no importa"**

Algunas risitas, Dionisio frunció el ceño, no le gusta que traten así a los sátiros.

"**¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que los pisotearían por tal insulto!**

Grover y Dioniso asintieron efusivamente.

"**Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. ¿Te refieres a …los mitos del Sr. Brunner?"**

"**¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dodds un mito?"**

-Mal camino-rieron Nico y Thalia.

"**Así que admites que había una Sra. Dodds!"**

"**Por supuesto."**

"**Entonces por qué"**

"**Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que atraerías," dijo Grover, como si debería ser completamente obvio. "Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."**

-Lo estás confundiendo-rio Thalia.

"**Quien so-espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

**El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.**

"**Percy" dijo mi madre. "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."**

"**A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mi?"**

-Solo mis dos hermanos-dijo Poseidón con voz fría, haciendo subir un escalofrió por la espalda a todos menos a Grover y Sally que no le prestaban atención, ya que ella lloraba y el trataba de animarla-que irán a visitar a nuestro padre si le pasa algo a mi hijo.

"**Oh, nadie más," dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro. **(Insertar risitas) **"Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y alguno de sus secuaces más sedientos de Sangre."**

"**¡Grover!"**

"**Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"**

-¡SI!-grito Ares.

-Después preguntas porque estas tanto tiempo en la enfermería.-dijo Apolo burlón.

Ares rio entre dientes, Apolo gruño.

-O porqué su moto tarda tanto tiempo en repararse.-ayudó Hefesto a Apolo.

**Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la imaginación. Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño.**

**Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS** **en vallas blancas.**

"**¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté.**

-¡A recoger fresas!-bromeó Travis mirando de reojo como los hijos de Demeter asentían con una sonrisa.

"**Al campamento de verano del que te hablé." La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo.**

Sally seguí llorando en silencio, siendo aún consolada por el sátiro al cual se le agregó la nueva Oráculo de Delfos.

"**El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte"**

"**El lugar al que no querías que fuera."**

-¡Percy!-gritaron más de la mitad de ambos campamentos y algunos dioses.

"**Por favor, querido," mi madre rogó. "Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro."**

"**Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo."**

-¡No, SESOS DE ALGAS!-gritaron los hijos griegos de los tres grandes.

"**Esas no eran ancianas", dijo Grover. "Esas eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de… cuando alguien está a punto de morir".**

"**Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'."**

-No, no lo izo-aclaró Atenea.

-¡Ese no es el problema-exclamó Poseidón-, ¿Por qué se emociona?, habla como si no fuera nada!

-Es que para él eso no es nada-dijo Katie tranquilamente como si comentara el estado del clima- Créame ha enfrentado cosas peores.

Definitivamente eso no mejoró el estado del dios, por lo que su hijo se apresuró a leer.

"**No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'."**

"**Querías decir 'tú.'** **Como en mi."**

"**Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú."**

-¿Alguien más se perdió?-comento Ares.

Más de la mitad de los mestizos alzaron la mano, junto con Hefesto, al no entender la interacción de seres vivos, Demeter, que intentaba entender imaginándose dos jugosas mazorcas hablando, Hera, que trataba, sin mucho éxito, pensar claramente, Hades, que fruncía el ceño intentando descifrar esa tonta conversación, Artemisa, que pensaba junto a sus cazadoras, dejando de pensar cuando le vino a la mente "los hombres son raros y piensa de manera poca evolucionada al de las mujeres", Hestia, que pensaba mirando las llamas de gran magnitud que su hogar brindaba, olvidando las palabras antes recitadas, Dionisio, que no alzaba su mano, intentaba concentrarse en esa extraña conversación y finalmente los inmaduros, que alzaban sus delicadas manos, que fueron sometidas a un forzoso _manicure_.

Atenea y Afrodita bufaron, como si fuera una conversación de lo más normal. Viéndose claramente sorprendidas.

-Es sencillo-chillo Afrodita, todos la miraban como si tuviera tres ojos, le saliera una serpiente por la boca y sus delicadas piernas salieran por su cabello, menos sus hijos/as-, esa conversación siempre los tienen los amantes-sonrió, al parecer todos la veían con los mismos ojos que antes.

Teseo ya bastante mareado, cuando Afrodita y Atenea expusieron sus maneras de verlo, dejando a los dioses aún más confundidos, prefirió seguir leyendo.

"**¡Chicos!" dijo mi madre. Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla-una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

"**¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté. "Ya casi estamos allí," dijo mi madre, haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta. "Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."**

-Por favor. Por favor-murmuraba el dios del mar, junto a Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Orión y Perseo.

**Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos…**

**Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad-el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la Sra. Dodds y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado.**

-¡¿En estos momentos?!-chillaron Poseidón, Nico y Thalia.

**Ella realmente no había sido humana.**

-Si no me lo decías ni me entero-ironizó Octavian, pero nadie lo hoyo, solo Heracles que rio entre dientes, porque todos estaban expectantes.

**Había tenido la intención de matarme.**

-No…de que hablas solo quería tomar una taza de café-ironizó Heracles. Octavian rio. Orión y Perseo los miraban fijamente.

**Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner… y la espada que me había tirado.**

Quirón sonrió. Heracles gruño, al igual que la "joven" cazadora.

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom!, Y nuestro coche explotó.**

Se oyó un golpe sordo, Poseidón yacía desmayado en el salón de tronos. Al parecer, había olvidado que había más de un libro, que ni siquiera llevaban la mitad del primero y que Sally y Grover estaban en el auto junto con su hijo y los tenía delante de él.

Apolo se paró enérgicamente, tropezando ridículamente por la gran plataforma de los zapatos que portaba y camino tambaleándose hasta su tío para curarlo, cundo llegó Teseo y Orión lo estaban recostando en su trono.

Luego de 10 minutos, Poseidón se encontraba renovado. Apolo, con la ayuda de los héroes volvió a su trono. No sin antes formar una gran carcajada universal de parte de los presentes, al llegar a su trono el dios le izo una señal al héroe para que prosiga con la lectura.

**Recuerdo sentir ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo.**

-Definitivamente, nada cool-dijo Grover.

**Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije, "Ow."**

-¿Eso es todo lo qué dira?-preguntó Piper- , acaba de tener un accidente y dice ¿Ow?

Clarisse se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la primera vez que oyó eso.

"**¡Percy!" mi mamá gritó.**

"**Estoy bien…."**

**Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento. Yo no estaba muerto.**

-Eso es evidente-comentó Octavian rodando los ojos.

Los griegos le fulminaron con la mirada.

**El coche no había realmente explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía dentro.**

**Relámpago.**

Teseo paró de leer. Poseidón miró fijamente al causante del relámpago.

-Da gracias a que no le haya pasado nada grave-dijo muy fríamente y lentamente, remarcando cada palabra-sino ya estarías viviendo con padre.

Zeus tragó duro.

**Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera. A mi lado, en el asiento de atrás, había un bulto inmóvil grande. "¡Grover!"**

Sally que había dejado de llorar por la preocupación hacia su antiguo amor y ahora estaba estable pero abrazada a Grover, Rachel, Nico y Thalia.

**Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda cadera, pensando, ¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad de un animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras!**

-No se si sentirme alagado o no-se quejó el sátiro. Haciendo reír a todos.

**Luego se quejó "Comida"**

-Ahora sabemos que hay esperanza-dijeron Nico y Thalia.

**y supe que había esperanza.**

Los dos niños griegos estaban "horrorizados" por pensar igual que su primo.

"**Percy," dijo mi madre, "Tenemos que…" Su voz se quebró.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado a través en el parabrisas trasero, vi una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de fútbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa.**

Teseo a este punto temblaba y miraba fijamente a Katie, ella solo asintió, Teseo miró a su hermano que estaba pálido como la tiza, al igual que su padre, Atenea tenía una mano sobre sus labios, al parecer había olvidado que el niño era el hijo de su eterno rival.

Sally temblaba, Grover se regañaba así mismo por ser una carga, los que estuvieron presentes en la llegada del hijo del mar, estaban expectantes, para descubrir lo que había hecho ese niño de doce años para vencer al Minotauro, que su propio hermano, venció con entrenamiento y armas. Los que no estuvieron en esa época (incluyendo a Nico y Thalia) trataban de averiguar que monstruo era.

**Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

**Tragué saliva. "¿Quién es?"**

"**Percy," dijo mi madre, en serio. "Sal del coche."**

**Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también.**

Poseidón gimió.

**Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo.**

-No puedes-susurró aterrada Atenea-, estará fumíferos.

**Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.**

"**¡Sal por el lado del pasajero!" me dijo mi madre. "Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"**

-¡Ten eso aliento de muerto-gritó Thalia-, aparezco mucho antes que tu en la vida de sesos de algas!-sacándole la lengua.

Nico gruño.

Los que no conocían la historia de Thalia no entendían lo que sucedía.

"**¿Qué?"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy-corearon los Stoll.

**Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo vi el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de Navidad**

-¡Árbol de Navidad!-carcajeo Nico.

Recibiendo una corriente eléctrica de parte de la cazadora.

**de la Casa Blanca-el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.**

"**Esa es la línea de propiedad," dijo mi madre. "Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo del valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."**

"**Mamá, vas a venir también"**

-No puede pasar la línea de propiedad-susurró Atenea.

-No va a dejarla-dijo Frank-, si algo aprendí de Percy es que jamás dejará a nadie atrás, a menos que sea realmente necesario.

-Y si puede evitarlo-lloró Hazel-, él mismo se sacrificaría.

Clarisse se paró y con lágrimas en los ojos, como los demás que lloraban en silencio, se fue hacia la arena de combate, desconcertando a los dioses sus hermanos la siguieron. Ellos sabiendo lo que les esperaba, al igual que cuando el joven desapareció, la muchacha descargaba su tristeza entrenando hasta que los nudillos, codos, rodillas y pies sangrasen o Chris la detuviera.

Los romanos y griegos se fueran también a la arena de entrenamiento, seguidos muy de cerca por los dioses y las cazadoras. Algunos con dificultad para caminar. (XD)

Los romanos se sentaron en las gradas intrigados por lo que pasaría. Los dioses se sentaron junto a ellos aún en su forma griega junto a las cazadoras y observaron como las cabañas se dividían, los dioses menores y los olímpicos, cada cabaña comenzó a pelear entre todos, espadas, flechas, lanzas, escudos, cuchillas, navajas y todo tipo de armas volaban. Los jefes de las cabañas luchaban contra el resto, Los dos hijos de los grandes peleaban entre si, llamando a perros del infierno, zombies, rayos, corrientes eléctricas. Todos peleaban seriamente, pero sin mutilaciones. Los dioses y romanos, estaban sorprendidos, Quirón, Grover, Rachel y Sally estaban sentados, Sally sorprendida pero los otros tres miraban impasibles como si fuera normal ver esa carnicería.

Los romanos, dejaban de pensar que los griegos eran unos debiluchos. Los dioses le gritaban a Quiron _¿por qué no los detenían?_

-Esto mismo pasaba cada día desde que Percy desapareció-contestó el centauro, sorprendiendo a los héroes produciendo el enojo de Herácles que no comprendía, como podía adorar al renacuajo y no a él que era un dios.-Pero, desde lo último-su voz se cortó y la luz de sus ojos se esfumó.

Los dioses miraban preocupados a sus hijos.

-Siéntense esta llevará para rato.

Los dioses oían como gritaban cada vez que peleaban.

_¡Estúpida lealtad!_

_¡MALDITOS SEAS PERSEO!_

_¡¿Por qué NOS DAS ESPERANZAS PARA LUEGO DEJARNOS?!_

_¡Más vale que vuelvas...QUE VUELVAS O YO MISMO TE VOY A IR A BUSCAR…PARA MATARTE!_

_¡ESTÚPIDA ATENEA PARTENOS!_

Atenea frunció el ceño.

_¡MALDITA SEAS ANNABETH!_

_¡MALDITASEAS GEA!_

_¡ESTÚPIDO!_

_¡¿QUÉ NO FUE SUFICIENTE CON CRONOS?!_

_¡¿Por qué SIGUE SACRIFICÁNDOSE?!_

_¡¿Por qué tenías que seguirla?!_

_¡ESTUPIDOS TITANES!_

Luego de media hora. Los semidioses pararon para romper en llanto siendo consolados por los dioses.

-Será mejor-dijo Orión dudoso-, seguir con la lectura.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares, esta vez, romanos y griegos se juntaron, los romanos consolaban a los griegos y Dakota dejó de tomar para consolar a su hermano Polux. (N/A: Un gran logro XD)

**Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba el océano.**

Poseidón se acerco a Sally para reconfortarla, ella se ruborizó, pero como ya tenía las mejillas rojas por llorar no se le notó, se dejó abrazar mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

"**¡No!" Grité. "Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover."**

-Chantaje-rio Hermes, haciendo un mohín, haciendo reír a algunos.

-Gracias, amigo-dijo sinceramente Grover, aunque sabía que Percy no lo podía escuchar.

"**¡Comida!" Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

Sacando algunas risitas algo tensas.

**El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos. A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos-enormes manos de carne-**

-¿Pues de que querías que sea?-preguntó Chris, que abrazaba a Clarisse por la espalda.

**se balanceaba a los lados. No había ninguna manta. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza…era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos que parecían como cuernos. Eran cuernos.**

"**Él no nos quiere a nosotros," me dijo mi madre. "Él te quiere a ti. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad."**

"**Pero…"**

"**No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor."**

-Y ahora se irá-dijo Artemisa.

-No lo hará-dijeron Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico y Thalia. Negando con la cabeza.

Zoë levantó una ceja. El chico le agradaba sino no sabía como explicar el nudo en el estómago que tenía desde que se nombró la explosión.

**Me enojé, entonces, enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra, con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como un toro.**

Los que aún no descubrían de que monstruo se trataba se atragantó con su saliva, soltó un chillido o simplemente su rostro mostraba temor.

**Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia.**

"**Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."**

"**Te dije…"**

"**¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover."**

**No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero,**

-Gracias-dijo Grover.

Soltando algunas risitas.

**pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.**

-Debilucho-se burló Ares.

-Ahora verás que tan debilucho es Prissy papá-le contestó Clarisse antes de que Poseidón haga de las suyas.

-Oigan-llamó la atención Will-creo que no me curaste bien papá.

Apolo levantó una ceja, que se vio ridículo, ya que traía rímel, sombras y delineador.

-Estoy perfectamente seguro-dijo el dios dueño de las vacas sagradas-que están muy sanos.

-Yo también lo creo-corearon los Stoll

-O es eso o comimos algo que nos cayó mal-aprobó Will.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el dios

-Es que Clarisse defendió a Percy-dijeron los Stoll y Will.

De inmediato se callaron porque dos cuchillas les rozaron la mejilla. Pero sorprendidos de que no haya sido ningún jabalí vieron a Chris Rodriguez fulminarlos con la mirada.

-Y la próxima no le fallo-amenazó el latino.

El trio se calló y tragaron duro, sabían de la gran puntería del hijo de Hermes.

**Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba húmeda.**

**Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo. Tenía fácilmente 2,13 metros de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de portada de la revista "Muscle Man" abultamiento de bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otros "bíceps", todo relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel.**

-¿Por qué mira ESO?-dijo maliciosamente Heracles.

-¡Percy tiene novia idiota!-le grito su hermana- y yo que tu andaría cuidándome.

-A si ¿y por qué?-se burlo- me va a matar de la risa.

-¡YO A ESTE LO MATO!-rugió Thalia.

-¡ALTO!-gritó Piper. Todos se quedaron quietos.- Thalia sabes que Percy no permite que peleen sus batallas. Además-agregó antes de que proteste-, Percy lo hará pagar por lo que le hiso a Zoë.

Heracles comenzó a reírse, Zoë y las demás cazadoras se quedaron estáticas, sin saber que hacer.

Piper se acerco a Hazel y le susurró algo al oído, ella sonrió.

-Te daremos un regalo nuestro-dijo Hazel.

Frank y Jason dieron un paso atrás con miradas macabras.

-Déjala entrar-repetía Piper con su encanto vocal.

Hazel usando la niebla le izo ver uno de sus peores miedos….

_Heracles estaba en la sala de trono, Hestia dijo que era hora de comer por lo que todos estaban comiendo comida azul, su padre le llamó para hablar en privado y lo llevó hacia su templo en el Olimpo._

_-¿Qué sucede padre?-pregunta_

_-Estoy molesto, la sanguijuela de Poseidon es más fuerte que tú-gruño.- No eres digno de ser hijo mío, te tendré que entregar a Hera._

_-¡¿Qué?!-balbuceo- No, no, no por favor, no puedo hacer otra cosa.-dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado._

_-Puede ser, las mujeres son más débiles-le insinuó._

_-Tu quieres que yo…_

_-Exactamente-afirmó-, a menos que quieras que te entregue a Hera._

_Heracles estaba pensando, ser entregado a la peor persona de la existencia o despedirse de su orgullo._

_-Además tendrás que ir con las cazadoras._

_Definitivamente eso no ayudaba en su elección._

_-Esta bien, hazlo…-susurró derrotado, no iba a ser entregado a su mayor enemiga._

Al despertar todos estaban riendo a carcajadas, Sally estaba colorada, Zeus tenía una mira mordaz. Teseo que antes fue su amigo le izo la segunda y siguió leyendo, aunque con una sonrisa, la tensión que había, se esfumó.

**No llevaba ropa**

-Ahhh-grito Leo- ¡Fuera imagen mental!

Se volvieron a escuchar las risas.

**excepto interior-quiero decir, blanca brillante Fruta de los Telares- el cuál se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerda de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.**

-Que horror-chillo Afrodita-, tengo que darle un cambio de imagen y algo de ropa.

Sus hijas, menos Piper, asentían con la cabeza mientras Piper tenía la mandíbula desencajada y negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento de sus hermanas y madre con resignación.

**Su cuello era una masa de músculo y piel que conducían a su enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros-y-cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-¿Sacapuntas eléctrico?-dijo incrédula Katie.

-Las comparaciones de Percy son extrañas-rió Nico.

-Ni que lo digas, tiene un monstruo delante y piensa en un sacapuntas eléctrico-ríe con él Thalia.

**Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en uno de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado.**

-Gracias Quiron-le agradeció el dios del mar.

El centauro le sonrió afectuosamente.

**Pero él no podía ser real.**

**Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. "Ese es…"**

"**Hijo de Pasifae," dijo mi madre. "Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte."**

"**Pero es el Min…"**

-No digas su nombre-riño Atenea-, los nombres tienen poder.

"**No digas su nombre," advirtió. "los nombres tienen poder."**

Algunos miraban de Sally a Atenea y de Atenea a Sally, así sucesivamente.

-Déjenlas en paz-gruño Zeus- sigue leyendo Teseo.

**El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos, por lo menos a unos cien metros cuesta arriba.**

**Miré detrás de mí otra vez.**

**El Minotauro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas-o no mirando, exactamente. Más bien gangueando, frotándose** (Insertar sonrisa boba de Apolo y Hermes) **.No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.**

"**¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

"**Shhh," le dije. "¿Mamá, que está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?"**

-Su vista y oído son terribles-dijo Atenea-, él se guía por el olor. Pero va a saber donde están pronto.

Teseo sonrió.

"**Su vista y oído son terribles," dijo. "Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber dónde estamos pronto."**

-¡Dejen de hacer eso!-gritó Rachel-, es escalofriante.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

**En ese preciso momento, el Minotauro bramó de rabia. Tomó el Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando. Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotó.**

Todos reían por lo infantil que era el hijo del dios del mar, que iba subiendo el tono a medida que leí, más emocionado, terminando gritando la explosión de gas.

**Ni un rasguño, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**

**Oops.**

Aumentaron las risas.

"**Percy", dijo mi mamá. "Cuando nos vea, el atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino-directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando. ¿Me entiendes?"**

Atenea y Teseo iban asintiendo a medida que el susodicho leía y Sally se ponía de un color carmín.

"**¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**

"**He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."**

-Solo fuiste una buena madre-le dijeron Hera y Hestia a la mortal que subía de tono.

"**¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero…"**

**Otro bramido de furia, y el Minotauro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.**

**Él nos olía.**

**El pino estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero.**

-Perdon-susurró apenado, Rachel, Thalia y Nico le sonrieron.

**El Minotauro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundos y estaría encima de nosotros.**

**Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover. "¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que dije."**

**Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón,**

-¡Eso sigue tus instintos hijo!-aclamó Poseidón.

**era nuestra única oportunidad. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vi a la criatura que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaron con odio negro. Apestaba a carne podrida.**

-Ewww-dijo Afrodita y sus hijas. Piper rodó los ojos.

**Bajó la cabeza y atacó, los cuernos-como navajas afiladas-dirigidas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría. Nunca pude escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

**El Minotauro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre,**

Todos miraron a la mortal en brazos de Poseidón que temblaba ligeramente, hasta que se leyó esa parte que se tensó.

**que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.**

**Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia. Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.**

-Oh, no-dijo preocupado el dios de ojos verdes.

-No se preocupe-respondieron Thalia y Nico- cuando se pone así es que tiene una idea.

**El Minotauro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**

"**¡Corre, Percy!" me dijo. "No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"**

**Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo, cuando el monstruo la atacó. Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar. La levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.**

La voz de Teseo se ahogó en un hipido de preocupación, mientras veía a la mortal que estaba tensa, mientras su padre le acariciaba la cabellera para tranquilizarla.

"**¡Mamá!"**

**Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"**

**Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, **(Insertar chillidos) **ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había… ido.**

"**¡No!"**

**El enojo reemplazó mi miedo.**

-Mis sinceras condolencias al pobre Minotauro-dijeron los cinco inmaduros.

-Fue un buen intento de su parte-dijo Nico.

-Ya tendrá una tercera vez para intentar matarlo-dijo "tristemente" Thalia.

-¡¿Tercera?!-chillo el dios del mar.

Los romanos casi se desmayan, ¿Este era el dios al que todos temían?

Pero como los mestizos no querían contestar (N/A: BAGOS ¬¬ XD) le hicieron una seña para que Teseo siga leyendo.

**Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis miembros la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dodds le crecieron garras.**

**El Minotauro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.**

**No podía permitir eso.**

**Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.**

-No, no, no-sollozaba Sally Poseidón la abrazaba con fuerza contra él, tratando de verse confiado, aunque estaba igual de nerviosa que ella.

"**¡Hey!" Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo. ¡"Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!"**

"**¡Raaaarrrrr!" El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.**

**Tuve una idea, una idea estúpida,**

-Cómo TODAS tus ideas Sesos de Algas-dijo con cariño la ojiazul.

**pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto. Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del Minotauro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

-¿Tendría que sorprenderme?-rió Nico.

**El Minotauro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para agarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarle.**

**Tiempo de frenarlo.**

-Ese chico se sentenció a muerte-rió Ares.

Los mestizos tanto griegos como romanos le fulminaron con la mirada.

**Mis piernas se tensaron. No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba,**

-No va a llegar-rió Heracles.

**dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello.**

Poseidón y sus hijos presentes en la sala sonrieron abiertamente, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Heracles y Ares.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?-preguntó Frank emocionado.

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo?**

-Es lo que queremos saber-dijo Jason.

**No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.**

-¿Y Yo Que?-gruño la hija de Zeus- Saben, me dolió.

Nico , Quiron, Grover y Rachel rieron, para consternación de los demás.

**El Minotauro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de liberarse de mí. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y Relámpagos eran todavía fuertes. La lluvia estaba en mis ojos. **(insertar sonrisas de Orión, Teseo y Poseidón) **El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.**

**El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo. Debería solo haber retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de esto sólo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.**

-Lo descubrió rápido-dijo impresionada Atenea.

**Mientras tanto, comenzó a gemir Grover en la hierba. Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el Minotauro, si yo abría la boca me mordería la lengua.**

"**¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

**El Minotauro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en como había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como con combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambos manos alrededor de un cuerno y tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.**

-No funcionara-dijeron Octavian, Heracles y Ares. Recibiendo a cambio miradas fulminantes.

**El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces-¡Snap!**

-¡EN SU CARA IMBECILES!-gritaron los griegos, los romanos se limitaron a aplaudir a su pretor querían saber por todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar con ellos.

**El Minotauro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca. Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaña de un cuchillo.**

**El monstruo atacó.**

**Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras aplaudieron, liberándose por fin del molesto nudo en el estómago que tenían.

-Un golpe certero-felicitó Artemisa.

Los dioses la miraron como si le hubieran dicho que tuvo seis niños rechonchos con un mortal.

Luego del shock y que las cazadoras tomaran asiento, la lectura prosiguió con un feliz Teseo y un fastidiado Heracles.

**El Minotauro rugió en agonía. Braceó, arañando el pecho y luego comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada,**

_-¿Un destello de luz dorada?-dijo Atenea pensando en la razón por que la mortal estuviera allí._

**pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dodds había reventado.**

**El monstruo se había ido.**

Los romanos gritaron eufóricos por saber más proezas del hijo de Poseidón. Los griegos dejaron de llorar en su mayoría, y como antes, los hijos/as de Afrodita no se les notaba cambio alguno.

**La lluvia había parado. La tormenta aún rugía, pero sólo en la distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando. Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer.**

Sally, estaba apenada, no quería llorar, ya lo había hecho demasiado, pero no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

Poseidón la abrazo contra él. Estaba feliz, su hijo era muy fuerte, aunque estaba algo perturbado por lo que oía de los mestizos, hijos de sus hermanos, que al parecer tenía una estrecha relación con su hijo, decían a lo que se había enfrentado.

**Quería echarme a llorar,**

-Marica-susurró Ares, para su suerte nadie lo oyó.

**pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda,**

-Es un buen amigo-dijo Demeter con ojos llorosos muy conmovida.

**por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa. Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, pero me agarré a Grover, no iba a dejarlo ir. **(Insertar respiración de Demeter *snif snif*)

**La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar-un hombre de aspecto barbudo**

-Me reconoció-sonrió Quirón- aunque estaba en un muy mal estado.

Poseidón izo una mueca.

**y una muchacha bonita,**

-Que no se entere Anabeth-susurró Piper.

Sus amigos le dieron la razón.

**con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa.**

-10 dracmas a que es Annabeth-dijo Connor a su hermano.

-Hecho-contestó

**Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: "Él es. Él debe ser".**

-Si Annabeth-comentó Thalia-, es él, tu futuro…

-Shhh-le cortó Piper.

"**Silencio, Annabeth,"**

-Hay que decirle a Annabeth-chilló Piper para sorpresa de todos.- ¿Qué? Soy hija de Afrodita después de todo-sacando la lengua.

-¡Paga!-gritó Connor, su hermano le entregó el dinero.

-Hombre, la conozco menos tiempo que tú y ya sabía que era ella-se burló Leo.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?-le gruño.

-Porque es divertido verlos molestos.

**dijo el hombre. "Todavía está consciente. Tráelo dentro."**

-Fin del capítulo-dijoTeseo.

-Bien creo que será mejor que cenemos-comentó Sally.

-Si, -afirmó Hazel- pero será mejor que vallamos a ducharnos.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y los dioses llevaron a sus hijos a sus templos.

-Los hijos de dioses menores vengan a mi templo-sonrió dulcemente Hestia.

Los mestizos le agradecieron, luego de que todos se hallan bañado era hora de cenar.

Hestia izo aparecer comida azul para los que así la querían, al terminar izo aparecer unos cojines para que se sienten a leer un último capítulo antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Quién lee?-preguntó Teseo.

-Es el primer capítulo en el Campamento-dijo Atenea-, que lea él.

De mala gana el dios tomó el libro y leyó el título.

**Capítulo 5:**

**JUGUE A LOS NAIPES CON UN CABALLO.**

-Amo los títulos de este libro-bromeó Hermes.

Quirón se sonrojó.

-Bien, comencemos de una vez-gruño Dionisio.

**Konichiwuaaaaaaaaaa!**

**No me maten!**

**Tengo buena escusa =P **

**Si para ese que lleva espada en mano *entrecerrando los ojos***

**A mi tio lo internaron y pues no pude subir, aparte como cuido niños si ya se yase tengo 14 y no puede cuidar niños, pues si ¿algun problema? XD**

**Bueno eso, aparte la escuela muggle, mundana y/o mortal me dejó mucha tarea.**

**Entre q empiezan tarde nos dan todo de una q HDP naa bueno q va a ser, pero se los hice bien largo no se pueden quejar!**

**A responder REVIEWS/COMENTRIOS:**

**Bieno veamos:**

**Owl Brain: ****Liberar la tensión es mi especialidad XD jajaja obviamente la discusión de Percy y Grover es cómica, espero q te halla gustado XD Annabeth se tiene que enterar de eso XD Shoroo no quería hacer q todos estén melodramáticos, porq iba a llorar yo así q no hice eso :P pero si agregué otras cosas, perodón por no publicar antes Besos :***

**Mitchel0420:**** Hay grax *momento Afrodita o* me cuido XD besos diculpa la tardanza ñ.ñ**

** .35:**** eso es bueno ;) para eso es, *Momento Dobby el elfo libre ;)* Luna (YO) ofrecer servicios para que los demás lean, Luna no querer que los demás se aburran, si a los lectores no les gustara Luna trataría de corregir sus errores, pero si Luna no puede complacer se borrara la historia… ¡Pero espero q ese momento nunca llegue! :D**

**Mar91:**** Sally es tan dulce, la hice muy sentimental creo, si es demasiado me avisas ;) habrá competencia de bromas entre hijos y padres jijjjij**

**Gguueesstt:**** Broma aprobada! Pero voy a ponerlo más adelante, ya que hay menores XD**

**Nyaruko-san:**** Hay q shulaaa (no se porq puse eso º.º) obvio q esta Sally espero q no la haya puesto demasiado sentimental LOL**

**Pues se supone que en mitad de HoH cuando Leo se encuentra a los duendecillos (creo q eran LOL) para q ballan con los romanos. Ñ.ñ**

**Tentador, tentador, pero no estoy segura quizá más adelante ñ.ñ *aunque lo quiero para mi, me convierto en hombre LOL***

**Jajajajajajaja Aún MAS tentador jijjiiji quizá lo traigo en el 5to muajajaja nose tu dime ;)**

**Somos dos Hito jajajajaja.**

**Frida 12346:**** jajaja Obvio Sally 4ever XD**

**Maite:**** Grax. Por la GRANDIOSA idea, pelea de bromistas jijiji necesitaré su ayuda con las bromas muajajajaja.**

**Bueno creo q eran todas jijiji Necesito q le prendan una velita a la virgen, o acualquier cosa, necesito que recen para q no me muelan a palos este domingo 6 de abril (2014 por si las dudas XD) en el torneo de Lanús, si me ven saluden XD Soy cinta negra, mediana altura de cabello castaño, voy a llevar la remera que nos representa, EQUIPO R.C.V apóyenme ples o:D Sin más que decir, les agradezco sus rezos XD.**

**Besitos! Ñ.ñ**


	6. Jugué a los naipes con un caballo

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo V:**** Jugué a los naipes con un caballo.**

-Es el primer capítulo en el Campamento-dijo Atenea-, que lea él.

De mala gana el dios tomó el libro y leyó el título.

**Capítulo 5:**

**JUGUE A LOS NAIPES CON UN CABALLO.**

-Amo los títulos de este libro-bromeó Hermes.

Quirón se sonrojó.

-Bien, comencemos de una vez-gruño Dionisio.

**Tuve sueños extraños**

-Como si fuera novedad-exclamó Thalia logrando sacar algunas risitas.

**llenos de animales de granja. La mayor parte de ellos queriendo matarme. El resto queriendo comida.**

-Lo de matarte lo entendemos-hablaron los Stoll-¿Pero comida?-dijeron burlonamente.

-Amigo-le dice Nico a Grover abrazándole por el hombro- traumatizaste a sesos de algas.

Se oyeron varias risas.

-¿Cómo es eso de…-tragó duro-muerte?-preguntó Poseidón.

Sally le hizo un gesto a Dionisio para que siga leyendo, mientras ella trataba de tranquilizar al dios.

**Yo debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que vi y oí no tenia ningún sentido, así que yo me dormía otra vez. Recuerdo yacer en una cama suave, siendo alimentado con una cuchara algo que sabía como a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, sólo que era pudín. La chica de el cabello rubio rizado se mantenía sobre mí,**

-¿Qué hace allí?-preguntó Apolo.

-Quizás es una de tus hijas-le respondió su amigo.

Todos los miraban porque parecían dos hijas de Afrodita que cuchicheaban algo.

-Es mi hermana-le respondió Malcom, tuvo la mirada de "las hijas de Afrodita" en él-, hija de Atenea.

-¿Por qué no deja que mis hijos e hijas se hagan cargo?-preguntó.

-A mi me sacó corriendo y me amenazó con su cuchillo-respondió Will-, solo me dejó decirle que darle.

-Aunque ya lo sabía-añadió Kayla-, claro, que menos se puede esperar de la hija favorita de Atenea.

Malcom asintió. Atenea frunció el ceño, ella no tenía preferidos, los quería a todos por igual. Pero cuando iba a refutar eso, Dionisio prosiguió con la lectura.

**sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella raspaba gotas mi barbilla con la cuchara.**

Se oyeron risitas insinuadas de las hijas de Afrodita y los inmaduros.

**Cuando ella vio mis ojos abiertos, ella preguntó. "¿Qué ocurrirá en el solsticio de verano?"**

-Digna hija de Atenea-comentó Poseidón.

-Muy brillante a decir verdad-añadió Quiron-, no se le puede ocultar nada, tarde o temprano lo descubre-sonrió tristemente el centauro.

Todos los miraban, los amigos más cercanos a la mestiza y sus hermanos tenían los ojos llorosos. Dionisio miró al rostro de su compañero y prosiguió su lectura.

**Logré decir con voz ronza "¿Qué?"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy-dijo Leo tratando de hacer sonreír a los mestizos.

**Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos unas semanas!"**

"**Lo siento." Dije entre dientes. "Yo no…"**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de pudín.**

-Buena manera de callarlo-sonrió Jason.

-Pero hay una mejor-dijo Piper sonriendo pícaramente para luego acercarse y besar al romano.

El chillido de Afrodita fue digno de una soprano (N/A: Para los que no lo saben en coro, hay mexos y sopranos que son las de voz más aguda ;) era solo eso yo lo simplifico como Percy la guerra de Cronos y los dioses ñ.ñ). Zeus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su hijo esté con personas débiles.

Cuando Piper acabó con el beso, Jason tenía una sonrisa boba, para disgusto de Zeus y alegría de Afrodita.

Se oyeron silbidos y aplausos de ambas partes, Leo sacó de vaya a saber Zeus un cartel que decía:

_¡El amor de Roma y Grecia!_

_¡Jasper!_

_Derechos de autor:_

_Afrodita :*_

Para disgusto de Drew que fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana.

**La próxima vez que me desperté, la chica se había ido.**

-Mira, ya le extraña-dijo ilusionada Katie. Ante la atenta mirada de Travis.

**Un corpulento chico rubio, como un surfista, estaba de pie en la esquina del dormitorio vigilándome. Él tenía ojos azules-al menos una docena de ellos en sus mejillas, su frente, las partes traseras de sus manos.**

**Cuando finalmente me desperté bien, no había nada extraño acerca de mis alrededores, excepto que eran más agradables de lo que estaba acostumbrado.**

Algunos hicieron muecas, como Sally, otros fruncieron el ceño, como Poseidón y algunos estaban impasibles. (N/A: *cof cof musculitos cof cof embidioso cof cof*) Heracles y Octavian.

**Estaba sentado en una silla de playa en un enorme porche, contemplación a través de un prado a las colinas verde a lo lejos. La brisa olía a fresas. **(Insertar suspiros de Demeter y su cabaña) **Había una manta sobre mis piernas, una almohada detrás de mi cuello. Todo eso era genial, pero mi boca era como si un escorpión lo había estado usando como nido.**

-Necesita los besos de Annabeth-le susurró Nico a Thalia que reía sin cesar.

**Mi lengua estaba seca y sucia y cada uno de mis dientes dolía.**

-La está pidiendo a gritos-le susurró devuelta Thalia a Nico muy seriamente.

**Sobre la mesa junto a mí había una bebida alta. Se pareció a jugo helado de manzana, con una paja verde y una sombrilla de papel clavado a través de una cereza al marrasquino.**

**Mi mano era tan débil que casi dejé caer el vaso una vez que conseguí mis dedos alrededor de él.**

"**Cuidado." Dijo una voz familiar.**

Grover sonrió.

**Grover estaba apoyándose contra el porche de la verja, luciendo como que él no había dormido en una semana.**

Grover bajó la mirada sonrosado, Poseidón y Sally le sonrieron. La mortal besó su mejilla para luego abrazarle y susurrarle al oído.

-Gracias, Percy tiene suerte de tener un gran amigo.

El sátiro se sonrosó hasta las orejas.

**Debajo de un brazo, él mecía una caja del zapato. Él llevaba puesto jeans azules, Converses y una camiseta naranja brillante que decía CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO. Simplemente el viejo Grover, no el niño cabra.**

Se oyeron risitas, Grover alzó una ceja interrogante.

**Entonces tal vez solo había tenido una pesadilla. Tal vez mi mamá estaba bien.**

Las risas se opacaron. Sally tenía una mueca de disgusto y tristeza.

**Estábamos todavía de vacaciones, y nos habíamos parado aquí en esta casa grande por alguna razón. Y…**

"**Tu salvaste mi vida." Dijo Grover. "Yo…bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer…volví a la colina. Yo pensé que tu podrías querer esto."**

**Respetuosamente, él colocó la caja del zapato en mi regazo.**

**Adentro estaba el cuerno blanco y negro de un toro, la base era irregularmente por ser rota, la punta salpicada con sangre seca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

Varios niños pequeños se mosquearon, mirando del libro a la mortal y de la mortal al libro. Así sucesivamente.

"**El Minotauro." Dije.**

"**Urn, Percy, no es una buena idea…"**

"**Así es como lo llaman en lo mitos griegos, ¿verdad?" Demandé. "El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro."**

**Grover se movía con inquietud. "Has estado inconsciente por dos días. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?"**

"**Mi mamá. Ella esta realmente…"**

Los mestizos que no estaban en esa época y los romanos bajaron la mirada apenados.

**Él miró hacia abajo.**

**Me quedé mirando a través del prado. Había arboledas de árboles** (Insertar suspiros de las cazadoras y Artemisa)**, una corriente sinuosa** (Insertar suspiros de Teseo, Orion y su padre)**, acres de fresas propagadas debajo del cielo azul** (Insertar suspiros de Demeter y su cabaña junto sus hijos romanos)**. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, y la alta, directamente en enfrente de nosotros, era del enorme pino en la cima. Incluso eso lucia hermoso a la luz del sol.**

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Thalia interrogante.

Se oyeron algunas risitas. Pero eran tensas y algunas forzadas.

**Mi madre se había ido. Todo el mundo debería ser negro y frío. Nada debería lucir bello.**

-Mírale el lado bueno-dijo Nico- , te está diciendo "BELLA".

Thalía estaba muy ocupada sonrojada como para notar el sarcasmo que dejaba relucir el hijo de Hades.

Artemisa alzó una ceja.

Al ver la incomodidad de mestiza Dionisio siguió leyendo haciéndose el desinteresado.

"**Lo siento." Grover se sorbió la nariz. "Soy un fracaso. Soy-soy el peor sátiro en el mundo."**

-No Grover-le animaron Rachel, Sally, Thalia y Nico.

-Lo sé.

**Él gimió, pisando tan duro que su pie se desprendió. Digo, la Converse se salió. El interior estaba lleno con Poliestireno, excepto por un hueco con forma de pezuña.**

"**¡Oh, Styx!" Él murmuró.**

**El trueno rodó a través del cielo claro.**

**Mientras él luchaba por poner su pezuña de vuelta en el pie falso, pensé, Bien, eso lo decide.**

**Grover era un sátiro. Estaba listo para apostar a que si afeitara su pelo café rizado, encontraría cuernos diminutos en su cabeza.**

-¡Ni se os ocurra!-gritaron Thalia, Clarisse, Rachel, Piper, Hazel y Katie.

Piper utilizó su encanto vocal.

Clarisse golpeó a Chris (N/A: Casi me O.K al pobre ñ.ñV), Rachel a Will, Piper y Hazel a Leo, Thalia a Connor y Katie a Travis.

Las cazadoras sonrieron.

**Pero era demasiado miserable para importarme que los sátiros existían, o incluso los Minotauros. Todo lo que eso quería decir era que mi mamá realmente había sido apretujada en la nada, disuelta en luz amarilla.**

**Estaba solo. Un huérfano. Tendría que vivir con…¿Oloroso Gabe?**

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!-rugió Poseidón, junto a Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse, Rachel, Hazel, Piper y Katie y los inmaduros.

**No. Eso nunca ocurrirá. Viviría en las calles primero. Disimularía que tengo diecisiete años y me incorporaría al ejército.**

-Eso sería poco creíble-rió Frank.

-Pero estaría más seguro-aprobó Jason.

**Haría algo.**

**Grover todavía se sorbía la nariz. El pobre chico-pobre cabra, el sátiro, lo que sea… **(Insertar risas) **lucía como si el esperara ser golpeado.**

-Me lo merecía-susurró el aludido, para su suerte no lo oyeron.

**Dije. "No fue tu culpa."**

"**Si, lo fue. Se suponía que debía **_**protegerte**_**."**

-Y lo hiciste-dijo Sally con una sonrisa.

"**¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?"**

"**No. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos…fui."**

"**Pero por qué…" Repentinamente me sentí mareado, mí vista nado.**

En los rostros de sus familiares y amigos se notaba la preocupación. Heracles y Octavian bufaron.

"**No te presiones." Dijo Grover. "Aquí". Él me ayudó a sujetar mi vaso y poner la pajilla en mis labios.**

-¿A qué le sabrá el néctar?-se preguntaban los mestizos.

**Retrocedí ante el sabor, porque esperaba juga de manzana. No fue eso en absoluto. Eran galletas de chispas de chocolate. Galletas líquidas. Y no simplemente cualquier galletas-las galletas de chispas de chocolates azules caceras de mi madre, con manteca y caliente, con las chispas todavía derritiéndose.**

Los inmaduros, incluyendo los dioses, se estaban babeando quejándose de tener hambre.

Hestia izo aparecer unas galletas con leche tibia.

**Bebiendo eso, mi cuerpo entero se sintió caliente y bien, lleno de energía. Mi pena no se desvaneció, pero sentí como si mi mamá acabara de pasar su mano en contra de mi mejilla, dándome una galleta de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.**

Las diosas, Afrodita, Demeter y Perséfone, fueron hacia la mortal y la abrazaron, para sorpresa de todos.

-Ven Hestia-le urgió Perséfone.

La pequeña niña de 9 años se transformo en una bella joven de 20 años y se abrazó con las demás.

Todas se susurraban en una conversación privada sobre la vida del niño hijo de Poseidón. Dionisio siguió leyendo, quería terminar rápidamente de leer ese capítulo.

**Antes de que lo supiera, había vaciado el vaso. Mire hacia este, claro acababa de tener una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo aun no se habían derretido.**

"**¿Fue bueno?" Grover preguntó.**

**Asentí con la cabeza.**

"**¿A qué sabía?" Él sonó tan triste, me sentí culpable.**

-Cuando no-dijo cansinamente Thalia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"**Lo siento." Dije. "Yo debería de haberte dejado saborear."**

Poseidón sonrió.

**Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡No! Eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Yo simplemente…me preguntaba."**

"**Galletas de chispas de chocolates." Dije. "Caseras de mi mamá."**

Los mestizos y dioses bajaron la mirada, Rachel para animar un poco dijo.

-¿Cómo no? ¡Sally es la mejor cocinera del mundo!

**Él suspiró. "¿Y cómo te sientes?"**

"**Como que podría tirar a Nancy Bobofit cien yardas"**

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

Hera se quejó por lo bajo y miró a su esposo acusadoramente.

-Diosas-llamó la atención el dios del rayo-, las moiras dijeron expresamente que todos tendríamos que leer los libros.

Las diosas asintieron, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la mortal que decía.

"_Luego nos cuentas"_

Y esta respondía sonriente.

"_Claro que si"_

"**Eso es bueno." Él dijo. "Eso es bueno. No creo que podrías arriesgarte a beber más de esa cosa"**

-¡Oye!-se quejaron los dioses.

-Lo decía para que no explote en llamas-aclaró Grover.

-¿Así?-pregunto Leo.

El mestizo se prendió fuego en un santiamén, concentrándose en no quemar sus ropas y el cojín debajo de él. Era un espectáculo de luces, Hefesto sonrió orgulloso de su hijo.

Hazel llevó su mano inconscientemente al bolsillo donde descansaba el leño del asiático.

Los romanos retrocedieron apenas verlo, los griegos sonrieron ante la reacción de los romanos.

Leo volvió a la normalidad quitándose hollín del brazo, Hefesto se aseguraría de darle un regalo especial a su hijo. Los romanos se acercaron nuevamente observando curiosos, más los hijos de Vulcano (Hefesto) que no poseían ese poder.

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

**Él tomó el vaso vacío de mí cautelosamente, como si fuera dinamita,**

-¿No es algo exagerado?-se interrumpió Dionisio.

Grover se encogió de hombros.

**y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa. "Vamos. Quirón y el Sr. D esperan."**

Los romanos, menos los de Vulcano, observaron al centauro inquisitivamente, querían saber quien era el Sr. D

**El porche daba toda la vuelta por todo alrededor de la casa de granja.**

**Mis piernas se sentían inestables, tratando de caminar tan lejos.**

**Grover se ofreció a llevar el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo lo mantuve sujeto.**

-Y ahí se van mis esperanzas-susurró Zoë a Phoebe que asintió arrepentida.

**Había pagado por ese recuerdo en la forma más difícil. No iba a dejarle ir.**

Zoë miró a Phoebe que lucía tan impresionada como ella. Artemisa miraba de Orión al libro y del libro a Orión.

**Como salimos por el lado opuesto de la casa, recobré mi aliento.**

Los romanos se inclinaron levemente hacia adelante para saber como era el campamento de los griegos. Octavian tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Los griegos sonrieron al ver la manera en que los romanos, curiosos, se acercaban para oír claramente.

**Nosotros debimos estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque de este lado de la casa, el valle marchaba hasta arriba hasta el agua, el cual brillaba una milla a lo lejos. Entre aquí y allá, simplemente no podría procesar todo lo que veía. El paisaje estaba salpicado de edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega antigua-un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, una arena circular-excepto que todos ellos se veían completamente nuevos, sus columnas blancas de mármol centellaban en el Sol. En una cercana caja de arena, una docena de niños de edad de escuela y sátiros jugaban voleibol. Canoas se deslizaban a través de una laguna. Niños en camiseta naranjadas brillantes como las de Grover se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de un grupo de cabañas acurrucadas en el bosque. Algunos disparaban al blanco en la pista de arquería. Los otros montaban los caballos en un camino arbolado, y, a menos que alucinara, algunos de sus caballos tenían alas.**

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron los romanos.

-Si-respondió tranquilamente Thalia.

-Deberían ver cuando Percy ayuda en el parto-chilló Piper-, es tan dulce (N/A: KIAAAA! \(o)/ no pude evitarlo (º/º) saque mi Afrodita interior XD)

Poseidón sonrió al saber que su hijo trataba bien a sus creaciones.

-Por eso es que se sorprendió al ver solo uno-dijo Hazel.

Jason asintió.

**Al final del porche, dos hombres se sentaban uno enfrente del otro en una mesa de naipes. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con cuchara y pudín sabor palomitas de maíz se apoyaba en el riel del porche junto a ellos.**

-¿Qué hacías ahí Annabeth?-dijo pícaramente Connor al libro.

La sala rio.

-Quisiera que estuviera aquí-murmuro Thalia, dejando ver una traicionera lágrima que baja por su mejilla.

Hestia que avivaba el fuego, vio como se apagaba lentamente. Afrodita sintiendo el sufrimiento de los semidioses usó sus poderes para animarlos un poco.

**El hombre frente a mí era pequeño, pero gordo. **(Insertar risas de Apolo y Hermes) **Él tenía una nariz roja, ojos llorosos grandes, y un cabello crespo tan negro que era casi púrpura. Él se parecía a esas pinturas de ángeles bebe-¿Cómo se llamaban ellos las Churriburri?**

Afrodita se notaba un poco triste, Dionisio gruñó toda su descripción. Teseo, Orion, Perseo, los inmaduros y las "hijas de Afrodita" reían a carcajada suelta.

Los romanos miraban del dios al libro, del libro al dios. Riéndose mentalmente, pero preocupados de cómo los griegos osaban reírse de un dios. Sabían que eran suicidas, pero no a tal extremo.

**No, querubines.**

Nuevo gruñido de Dionisio y Afrodita sonrió. A las risas se le sumaron Heracles y Hades, junto a su hijo.

**Eso es. Él se parecía a un querubín que se había vuelto de edad madura en un parque de remolques. Él usaba una camisa Hawaiana de patrón de tigre, y él habría cabido perfectamente en una de las fiestas de póker de Gabe,**

-Me gustan las fiestas-gruño el dios-, pero seguramente no la de Oloroso Gabe-frunció el ceño.

**pero yo presentía que el podría ganarle aun a mi padrastro.**

-Ni lo dudes-medio gruño/medio sonrió el dios.

"**Ese es el Sr. D." Grover murmuró. "Él es el director del campamento.**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los romanos.

Los griegos tapándose los oídos.

-Es cierto-dijo Jason.

-¡CALMENSE!-gritó Piper usando su encanto vocal y un Zeus muy enojado.

Todos los romanos se callaron, el grito que pego Piper junto a Zeus debió haberse oído hasta la entrada del Olimpo.

-¿Qué oportunidad tendríamos si su director es un dios?

Se oyó decir a alguien en la distancia. Octavian gruñía y apretaba los nudillos.

-Ninguna-sonrió satisfecho el dios, para seguir leyendo.

**Sea educado. La chica, ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es simplemente una campista, pero ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que casi cualquiera. Y tú ya conoces a Quirón…"**

Quirón sonrió ampliamente.

**El señaló al que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

**Primero, me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. Luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barda desaseada.**

"**¡Sr. Brunner!" Grité.**

-Te acaba de decir que se llama Quirón-rieron Thalia y Nico, junto con el centauro.

**El profesor de latín dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Sus ojos tuvieron ese travieso destello de luz que a veces tenía en clase cuando él tomaba un examen sorpresa y hacia que todas las respuestas múltiples fueran **_**B**_**.**

-¿Por qué Annabeth no puede ser así?-lloraron los Stoll.

-Porque es la más brillante hija de Atenea-sonrió Thalia-, ella hará todo lo que se le venga a la cabeza para que aprendas lo que ella sabía a los siete años.

Los Stoll entornaron los ojos.

-¡Eso es misión imposible!-gritaron los griegos.

-¡Es como que le pidas que hable con una araña!-gritó Heracles, amaba la reacción de los hijos de Atenea, la cabaña se estremeció.

Los integrantes de los 7 que estaban presentes se largaron en un llanto profundo, en una gran depresión. El momento se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Atenea miró fijamente a los jóvenes.

Sally, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse e incluso, sorpresivamente, Reyna rompieron a llorar desesperadamente.

Solo gritaban desesperados, una oración, dos nombres que significaban más de lo que cualquiera esperaría, dos seres queridos, dos corazones que se llevaron pedazos de el de los demás, dos colores gris y verde mar.

Ellos solo se liberaban, gritando, gimiendo de dolor, un dolor profundo, una oración, un pedido de ayuda, un grito de derrota, un grito de desesperación, angustia, tristeza, agonía.

Para que luego todo se vuelva oscuro para ellos, sin ver el desastre que ocasionaron, piedras preciosas, animales salvajes, armas, corrientes eléctricas junto a tormentas, igualmente eléctricas, mala hierba creciendo por los tronos, fuego por doquier, no cualquier fuego, fuego griego, zombies que desaparecieron cuando el semidios cayó derrotado por el cansancio. Los semidioses yacían desmallados con lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

_*Luego de 1 hora*_

Todo estaba en orden, la destrucción se desvaneció para dar lugar al salón de tronos limpio.

Apolo les dio Ambrosia y Nectar a los semidioses, pero aún yacían inconscientes en el hospital del dios.

Sally ya estaba mejor, Poseidón inmediatamente le ordenó que se quedara en cama al ver que intentaba levantarse.

-Déjame quiero oír la lectura-susurró la mortal.

-No puedes-le dirigió una mirada severa el dios.

-Pero tengo que…-pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Vamos a leer aquí-le dijo tranquilamente el dios.

Ella asintió conforme. Los dioses se proyectaron, con rostros preocupados por sus hijos.

-Ellos están bien-respondió Apolo a la pregunta silenciosa-, solo necesitan reposo.

Los dioses asintieron. Dionisio se acercó al sátiro y susurró unas palabras en su oído. El sátiro brilló en luz púrpura y luego volvió a su forma original.

-Dale Ambrosia y Nectar-le dijo a Apolo.

-Pero…

-Le he dado mi bendición.

Apolo asintió y le proporciono alimento al sátiro.

-Bien sigamos-murmuró y entraron los semidioses.

Will fue a ver a su amiga pelirroja que estaba aún dormida en la camilla y se sentó a su lado. Travis y Miranda hicieron lo mismo con Katie, las cazadoras con Thalia, Reyna con Jason, Hades, Teseo, Orion y Perseo, que vieron la gran relación entre su primo y hermano estaban con Nico, Hazel y Frank eran rodeados por los romanos, Leo tenía a los de su cabaña aún lado, Piper era rodeada por su cabaña que estaban preocupados, Clarisse era rodeada por sus hermanos que la miraban preocupados por su consejera.

Dionisio carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

"**Ah, bien, Percy." Dijo. "Ahora tenemos cuatro para los naipes."**

**Él me ofreció una silla a la derecha del Sr. D, quien me miró con ojos sangrientos**

Ahora el que miraba en forma sangrienta era el dios de los mares al dios del vino.

**y dio un gran suspiro. "Oh, supongo que debo decirlo. Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Allí. Ahora, no esperes que esté contento de verte."**

Los dioses y romanos fruncieron el ceño. Los primeros mirando amenazadoramente al dios.

"**Uh, gracias." Me fui a toda prisa más lejos de él porque, **_**si**_** había una cosa que aprendí de vivir con Gabe, fue cómo decir cuando un adulto ha estado golpeado el jugo feliz.**

-¿Jugo feliz?-pregunto "inocentemente" Teseo.

Se oyeron risitas.

El dios gruño y siguió con la lectura, que cada vez le gustaba más. (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo XD)

**Si el Sr. D era un desconocido para el alcohol, yo era un sátiro.**

-¿Percy es un sátiro?-volvió a preguntar "inocentemente" Teseo.

"**¿Annabeth?" El Sr. Brunner llamó a la chica rubia.**

-Ya le dijeron su nombre, ¿Por qué la llama chica rubia?-preguntó Hermes, los semidioses se encogieron de hombros.

**Ella se acercó y el Sr. Brunner nos introdujo. "Esta señorita le cuidó mientras te curabas, Percy. Annabeth, mí querida, ¿por qué no vas a comprobar la litera de Percy? Lo meteremos en la cabaña once por ahora."**

**Annabeth dijo. "Seguro, Quirón."**

**Ella era probablemente de mi edad, tal vez un par de pulgadas más alta, y lucía un montón más atlética. Con su bronceado profundo y su cabello rubio rizado, ella era casi exactamente lo que pensé que luciría un estereotipo de chica Californiana,**

-¿No será por qué lo es?-dijo burlonamente Reyna, mientras le pasaba un paño frio en la frente de su amigo.

**pero sus ojos arruinaban la imagen.**

-Eso no puede ser cierto-interrumpió Miranda hija de Demeter.

-Es cierto, siempre dice que es lo que más le atrae-afirmó Kayla hija de Apolo.

Los mestizos estaban pensativos ante eso.

Atenea y Poseidón fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**Eran alarmantemente grises, como nubes de tormenta; lindos, pero intimidantes, también, como si ella analizara la mejor forma para vencerme en una pelea.**

Malcom suspiró aliviado. No quería quebrarle el cuello a su amigo.

**Ella miró hacia el cuerno del Minotauro en mis manos, entonces de regreso a mí. Imaginé que ella iba a decir, **_**¡Tu mataste a un Minotauro!**_** o **_**¡Wow, eres estupendo!**_** o algo así.**

-Que siga soñando-dijo una hija de Atenea. Todos rieron.

**En lugar de eso ella dijo. "Babeas cuando duermes."**

Todos reían a carcajada suelta, mientras la hija de Ares iba despertando.

**Entonces ella salió corriendo fuera al césped, su cabello rubio volando detrás de ella.**

-Alguien se esta enamorando-murmuraron al mismo tiempo los hermanos bromistas.

"**Entonces." Dije, ansioso de pasar a otra cosa. "Usted, uh, trabaja aquí, ¿Sr. Brunner?"**

-Te acaba de decir que se llama Quirón-bromeó Hermes asiendo un gesto restándole importancia que solo izo que las risas aumenten al traer aún la ropa.

"**No Sr Brunner" El ex-Sr. Brunner dijo. **

-¿Enserio?-preguntó incrédulo Will. Todos fijaron su mirada a el que no la apartaba de la Oráculo.

Apolo no sabía si sentirse feliz o enojado. Afrodita sonrió traviesamente.

Hazel despertó y el dios se olvidó del tema para darle Nectar a la hija de Plutón.

"**Temo que eso fuera un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón."**

"**Bueno." Completamente confundido miré al director. "Y Sr. D…¿eso quiere decir algo?"**

Dionisio gruño la pregunta, Poseidón y Quirón rieron suavemente para no llamar la atención.

**El Sr. D dejó de barajar las cartas. Él me miró como si acabara de eructar fuerte. "Jovencito, los nombres son cosas poderosas. Tu simplemente no vas por ahí usándolos sin razón."**

"**Oh. Correcto. Lo siento."**

"**Debo decir, Percy." Quirón-Brunner intervino.**

-Misma pregunta-nuevamente interrumpió Will.

-Debe ser difícil llamar a una persona por otro nombre-defendió Perseo.

"**Me da mucho gusto de verte vivo. Hace mucho tiempo desde que he hecho una visita a domicilio para un campista potencial. Odiaría pensar que he perdido mi tiempo."**

-¿Visita a domicilio?-preguntó Reyna.

"**¿Visita a domicilio?"**

Reyna se sonrojó y volteo su rostro para que no lo notaran. Jason sonrió inconscientemente. Reyna lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Estas despierto?-preguntó seria.

-No-respondió este en un susurro.

La pretora rodó los ojos y llamó a Apolo quien le dio Nectar.

"**Mi año en la Academia Yancy, a instruirte. Tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo vigilancia.**

-¿Quién diría que los faunos sirven para algo aparte de mendigar?-se burló Octavian.

Dionisio le fulminó con la mirada.

-1ro. Son sátiros-gruño-, 2do. Sirven de mucho, son muy buenos con la naturaleza y merecen respeto, 3ro. Son de mejor utilidad que tú.

Los griegos y algunos romanos aplaudieron. El dios los ignoró olímpicamente y siguió con la lectura.

**Pero Grover me alertó tan pronto como él te conoció. Él sintió que tu eras algo especial, así es que decidir ir. Convencí al otro profesor de latín para…ah, tomar un permiso de ausencia."**

-¿Qué hiciste Quirón?-pregunto Zeus.

-Tengo mis métodos-sonrió el centauro.

-Por favor Quiron-imploró el dios del mar.

-Clarisse querida ¿cómo te sientes?-eludió la pregunta el centauro.

La hija de Ares gruño y se sentó.

-Que podría volver a pelear contra el Drakon y con mitad de un ejército.-respondió al terminar de beber el Néctar.

Ares sonrió a su hija, aunque no le gustó la manera en la que le dijo a Quirón sobre lo de medio ejército. Las mujeres no debían de pelear, eso era en esa época, se preguntaba como había cambiado el mundo en estos años.

**Traté de recordar el comienzo del año escolar. Pareció como hace tanto tiempo, pero tenía un fugaz recuerdo de otro profesor de latín mi primera semana en Yancy. Entonces, sin explicación, él había desaparecido y Sr. Brunner había tomado la clase.**

"**¿Usted llegó a Yancy solamente para enseñarme?" Pregunté.**

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza. "Honestamente, no estaba seguro al principio. Contactamos a tu madre, dejándola saber que te vigilábamos en caso que tú estuvieras listo para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero tú todavía tienes tanto que aprender. No obstante, tú llegaste aquí vivo, y eso es siempre la primera prueba."**

Los romanos asintieron, ellos tenían la misma prueba. Para probar su fortaleza.

"**Grover." Sr. D dijo impacientemente. "¿Juegas o no?"**

"**¡Si, señor!" Grover tembló cuando él tomó la cuarta silla, aunque no supe por qué él estaba tan asustado de un hombre pequeño gordito en una camisa **_**Hawaiana**_** estampada en tigre.**

Dionisio volvió a gruñir. Los dioses rieron.

"**¿Tú s**_**abes**_** cómo jugar a los naipes?" El Sr. Brunner me miró suspicazmente.**

"**No tengo miedo." Dije**

"**No tengo miedo, **_**señor.**_**" Él dijo.**

"**Señor." Repetí. Me gustaba el director del campamento cada vez menos y menos.**

-El sentimiento es mutuo-dijeron todos los griegos y Dionisio, excepto Polux.

"**Bien." Él me dijo. "Es, junto con luchas de gladiadores y Pac-Man, uno de los más grandes juegos alguna vez inventados por los humanos.**

Hazel, Clarisse y Ares asintieron efusivamente. Los guerreros la sonrieron a la hija de Plutón. Sólo su padre sabía que su juego favorito es el Pac-Man.

**Esperaría que todos los jóvenes **_**civilizados**_** sepan las reglas."**

"**Estoy seguro de que el chico puede aprender." Quiron dijo.**

Poseidón le sonrió con agradecimiento al centauro.

"**Por favor." Dije. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sr. Brun-Quirón- ¿Por qué iría a la Academia Yancy solamente para enseñarme?"**

**Sr. D resopló. "Yo hice la misma pregunta."**

**El director del campamento repartió las cartas. Grover se sobresaltó cada vez que una aterrizó en su montón.**

**Quirón me sonrió con compasión, de la manera en que él solía en la clase de latina, como dejándome saber que no importa lo que mi promedio era, **_**yo**_** era su estudiante estrella. Él esperaba que **_**yo**_** tuviera la respuesta correcta.**

"**Percy." Dijo. "¿No te dijo nada tu madre?"**

Sally bajó la mirada, el dios de ojos verde la abrazó consolándola.

"**Ella dijo…" Recordé sus ojos tristes, mirando hacia el mar. "Ella me dijo que tenia miedo de enviarme aquí, si bien mi padre lo había querido. Ella dijo que una vez que yo estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría salir. Ella quería mantenerme cerca de ella."**

-Como una buena madre-la mayoría se sobresalto al oír a la reina del Olimpo decir aquello.

Artemisa, Perséfone, Hestia y Demeter asintieron.

"**Típico." Dijo el Sr. D. "Así es cómo resultan muertos usualmente. Joven, ¿vas a pujar o no?"**

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-exclamaron las cuatro diosas.

"**¿Qué?" Pregunté.**

-Respuesta universal de Prissy-se repitió nuevamente esta vez de la boca de la guerrera.

**Él explicó, impacientemente, cómo pujar en los naipes, y así lo hice.**

"**Me temo que hay demasiado para decir." Quirón dijo. "Temo que nuestra película usual de orientación no será suficiente."**

-¿Película de orientación?-preguntó Hazel.

"**¿Película de orientación?" Pregunté.**

"**No." Quirón decidió.**

-No se vale-reclamaron los hermanos Stoll.

"**Pues bien, Percy. Sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro. Sabes"-el señaló al cuerno en la caja del zapato- "Que has matado al Minotauro. No una hazaña pequeña, tampoco, muchacho.**

-Pensar que será su hazaña más pequeña-rió Clarisse.

Los demás, tanto Griegos y Romanos asintieron al comentario. Poseidón necesitó un poco de Ambrosia que le dio Apolo para que comiera.

Apolo torpemente se dirigió donde Piper descansaba, ya que está despertó. Pero en un momento tropezó, gracias a su gran plataforma, y cayó sobre la hija de Afrodita que despertó alarmada.

-¡Ahh!-gritó, sacó a su cuchilla que antes le perteneció a Helena y atravesó con ella la parte más preciada del dios. Sus dedos rápidamente soltaron la cuchilla y de una patada lo mandó a volar contra la pared. Piper miró horrorizada su mano donde chorreaba el _icor_ del dios del sol.

El dios se quejaba del dolor. Para su suerte sólo le dio en el estómago, puesto que en el último segundo se movió y la cuchilla entró por el estómago.

Ares levantó al dios y lo recostó en la cama. En todo ese transcurso las cazadoras y Artemisa no pararon de aplaudir y alabar a la semidiosa. Zeus sonrió, al parecer la hija de Afrodita no es tan débil.

**Lo que probablemente no sepas es que los grandes poderes están en trabajo en tu vida. Dioses-las fuerzas que tu llamas dioses griegos-están muy vivos."**

**Miré a los demás alrededor de la mesa.**

**Esperé a alguien gritar, **_**¡No!**_** Pero todo lo que conseguí fue al Sr. D gritando. "Oh, un matrimonio real. ¡Truco! ¡Truco!" Él cacareó como si llevara la cuenta de sus puntos.**

-Por supuesto que si-sonrió el dios.

"**Sr. D." Grover preguntó tímidamente. "Si usted no va a comerlo, ¿Puedo tener su Coca de dieta?"**

"**¿Eh? Oh, bien."**

**Grover mordió un enorme pedazo de la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó tritemente.**

"**Espere." Le dije a Quirón. "Usted me está diciendo que hay tal cosa como Dios."**

"**Bueno, ahora." Quiron dijo. "Dios mío-letra mayúscula G, Dios. Ese es un asunto enteramente diferente. Nosotros no tenemos tratos con los metafísicos."**

"**¿Metafísico? Pero usted acaba de hablar acerca de…"**

-El hablo sobre dioses-explicó Atenea-, él habló en plural-aclaró la diosa.

"**Ah, los dioses, el plural, así como en, grandes seres que controlan las fuerzas de naturaleza y los empeños humanos: Los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Ese es un asunto más pequeño."**

-¿Cómo que más pequeño?-gruño Zeus.

"**¿Más pequeño?"**

"**Si, realmente. Los dioses que discutimos en la clase de latín."**

"**Zeus." Dije.**

-¡Me nombra!-dijo felizmente el dios.

"**Hera.**

La diosa sonrió con suficiencia.

**Apolo.**

-Me nombra a mí y no a su padre-se burló el dios aún adolorido.

**Se refiere a ellos."**

**Y allí estaba otra vez-truenos remoto en un día despejado.**

"**Joven." Dijo el Sr. D. "Realmente sería menos casual acerca de tirar esos nombres alrededor, de ser tú."**

"**Pero son historias." Dije. "Ellos son…mitos, para explicar el relámpago y las estaciones y cosas. Son lo que las personas creían antes de que existiera ciencia."**

Los dioses gruñeron.

-Esto no va a ser bueno-susurró Hazel.

Piper asintió, algo apenada al ver el estado del dios gemelo, comiendo Ambrosía en barra.

"**¡Ciencia!" Sr. D se burló. "Y dime, Perseus Jackson." –me sobresalté cuando él dijo mi nombre real, el cual nunca le dije a alguien-"¿Qué pensarán las personas acerca de tu `ciencia´ dos mil años de ahora?" Sr. D continuó. "¿Hmm? Le llamarán un primitivo mumbo jumbo. Eso es. Oh, amo a los mortales-no tienen absolutamente sentido de perspectiva. Piensan que han llegado **_**tan**_** lejos. ¿Y lo han hecho, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo."**

Poseidón gruño, no le gustaba como Dionisio estaba tratando a su hijo.

**No me estaba gustando el Sr. D mucho, pero había algo acerca de la forma en que él me llamó mortal, como si…él no lo fuera. **

-¡Punto para Jackson!-gritaron los inmaduros que estaban cuerdos (N/A: Lo más cuerdo que ellos puedan estar XD)

**Era suficiente como meter un bulto en mi garganta, sugerir por que Grover era cumplidor poniéndole atención a sus cartas, masticando su lata de soda, y callándose la boca.**

"**Percy." Quirón dijo. "Puedes elegir creer o no, pero el hecho es que **_**inmortal**_** significa inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso por un momento, nunca morir? ¿Nuca desvanecerse? ¿Existiendo, simplemente cómo eres para siempre?"**

-Y pensar que se lo ofrecieron-murmuró Miranda, Travis asintió de acuerdo.

**Estaba a punto de contestar, se lo primero que me venia a la cabeza, que sonaba como un trato bastante bueno, pero el tono de la voz de Quirón me hizo titubear.**

"**Quiere decir, ya sea que las personas crean en usted o no." Dije.**

"**Exactamente." Quirón estuvo de acuerdo. "Si tu fueras un dios, te gustaría ser llamado un mito, ¿una vieja historia para explicar el relámpago? ¿Qué ocurre si te digiera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día personas te **_**llamarían**_** un mito, simplemente creado para explicar como niños pequeños pueden lograr sobreponerse a perder a sus madres?"**

-¡Eso fue CRUEL!-gritaron las diosas.

Quirón bajó la vista apenado.

**Mi corazón golpeaba. Él estaba tratando de enojarme por alguna razón, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.**

-¡Eso Percy!-gritaron los hermanos inmaduros.

Frank se estaba despertando y Apolo aún tambaleándose junto con el dolor se dirigió hacia Frank pero Piper tomó la Ambrosía y fue ella quien le dio el alimento.

**Dije. "No me gustaría eso. Pero no creo en dioses."**

Zeus frunció el ceño, para él era una ofensa que no se creyera su existencia.

"**Oh, deberías." Sr. D murmuraba. "Antes de que uno de ellos le incinere."**

-¡Tu NO tocarás a mi hijo!-le grito/gruño el dios.

Los romanos temblaban de pies a cabeza.

**Grover dijo. "Por…por favor, señor. Él acaba de perder a su madre. Él está en estado de shock."**

-Gracias Grover.-le susurró Sally al sátiro, ella creía que no la oía, pero el sátiro si lo hacía, este sonrió internamente.

"**Una cosa afortunada, también." Sr. D masculló, jugando una carta. "Suficiente mal estoy recluido en este trabajo, trabajando con niños que ni siquiera creen."**

-Si porque cuando a ti te lo dijeron lo creíste-dijo acusadoramente Atenea.

El dios se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro torpemente con el libro.

**Él agitó su mano y una copa apareció sobre la mesa, como si la luz del sol se hubiera doblado, momentáneamente, y tejido el aire en un vaso. La copa se llenó a si misma con vino tinto.**

Zeus fulminó con la mirada a su hijo.

**Mi mandíbula se cayó, pero Quirón apenas miró hacia arriba.**

"**Sr. D," le advirtió. "Sus restricciones."**

**El Sr. D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

El rey de los dioses frunció aún más el ceño.

"**Oh, cielos." Él miró al cielo y gritó. "¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!"**

-Si, viejos hábitos-habló calmadamente el dios.

Su hijo solo asintió.

-Que no se repita-termino mordazmente.

Dionisio tragó duro.

**Más trueno.**

**El Sr. D agitó su mano otra vez, y la copa se transformó en una lata fresca de Coca Cola Diet. Él suspiró infelizmente, abriendo la parte superior de la lata de cola, y regresó a su juego de cartas.**

**Quirón me guiñó el ojo. "El Sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo, le tomó el gusto a una ninfa de los bosques quién había sido declarada prohibida."**

Teseo frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo. Heracles se acercó, habían sido amigos en su tiempo, él sabía cuanto amaba a la actual esposa del dios y que él le halla sido infiel era algo muy doloroso para el semidios hijo del mar.

"**Una ninfa de los bosques." Repetí, todavía mirando la lata de Cola como si fuera del espacia exterior.**

"**Si." Sr. D confesó. "Padre le gusta castigarme.**

Zeus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba castigar a sus hijos, pero el tenía que demostrar que sus hijos eran un igual que los demás dioses.

**La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Espantoso! ¡Absolutamente diez horrorosos años! La segunda vez-pues bien, ella en realidad era bonita **(insertar gruñido de animal de parte de Teseo)**, y no pude** **mantenerme lejos-la segunda vez, él me envió aquí. La Colina Mestiza. Campamento de Verano `para pequeños diablillos como tu. `Sea una mejor influencia,' él me dijo. ´Trabaje con jóvenes en vez de derribarlos. `Ha.´ Absolutamente injusto."**

-Absolutamente justo-dijeron Zeus, Teseo y Heracles, para sorpresa de todos.

**El Sr. D sonó aproximadamente de seis años de edad,**

La sala entera rió, el dios gruño y aún oyéndose risas siguió leyendo.

**como un mocoso que hace pucheros.**

"**Y…" Tartamudeé. "Su padre es…"**

"_**Di inmortales,**_** Quirón." Sr. D dijo. "Pensé que le enseñaste a este niño lo básico. Mi papá es Zeus, por supuesto."**

**Examiné rápidamente nombres con D de la mitología griega. Vino.**

-A mi me dicen nombre con D y vino y ya sé a que dios se refiere-rió Travis

-No es que sea muy difícil-añadió Connor.

**La piel de un tigre. Los sátiros que todos parecen trabajar aquí. La manera en la que Grover se encogió de miedo, como si el Sr. D fuera su amo.**

"**Usted es Dionisio." Dije. "El dios del vino."**

-Si no lo dices no me lo creo-rodó los ojos Teseo.

Leo se movió inquieto en su cama, Apolo iba a pararse pero Piper fue más veloz, como una digna luchadora con cuchilla, y tomó la ambrosía para darle a Leo. Jason rió al ver la mirada de desconcierto del dios.

**El Sr. D rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué dicen en estos días, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños, `Pues bien, ¡Duh!´?"**

"**S-si, Sr. D"**

"**¡Entonces, bien, duh! Percy Jackson. Pensabas que era Afrodita, ¿quizás?"**

Afrodita chillo escandalizada, como si le hubieran dicho que no estaba a la moda y que estaba retrasada en el tiempo.

Sus hijas escandalizadas, comenzaron a nombrar TODO lo que le haría falta para llegarle a los talones a su madre.

Belleza, gracia, belleza, ternura, belleza, sensualidad, belleza, elegancia, belleza, buen gusto, belleza y…belleza entre otras cosas.

Polux y Dionisio gruñeron indignados. Los inmaduros, incluyendo los dioses, que parecían tontas enamoradas y los héroes reían.

"**Usted es un dios."**

"**Si, niño."**

"**Un dios. Usted."**

A este grado, la mayoría de los dioses y diosas estaban riendo.

-Si lo se, difícil de creer-rieron los dioses inmaduros.

**Él giro su mirada directa hacia mí, y vi un tipo de fuego purpúreo en sus ojos, un indicio que este hombre pequeño llorón, regordete sólo me mostraba el pedacito más diminuto de su naturaleza verdadera. Vi visiones de vides ahogando incrédulos hasta morir, quereros borrachos dementes con deseos de batalla, marineros gritar mientras sus manos se volvían aletas, sus caras expandiendo en hocicos de delfín.**

Hazel recordó su grata conversación con el hermano de Percy en el Mare Nostrum.

**Supe que si le empujara, el Sr. D me mostraría peores cosas. Él plantaría una enfermedad en mi cerebro que me dejaría llevando una camisa de fuerza en un cuarto de hule para el resto de mi vida.**

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra-graznó Poseidón.

Dionisio tragó duro, todos sabían, aunque no lo admitieran que Poseidón era el dios más fuerte de todos cuando se enojaba.

"**¿Te gustaría probarme, niño?" Él dijo quedamente.**

"**No. No, señor."**

**El fuego murió un poco. Él se devolvió a su juego de cartas. "Creo que gano."**

Al dios se le iluminó el rostro al leer esa frase, quizás en un futuro podría ganarle al centauro.

"**No del todo, Sr. D."**

Su rostro decayó, Hermes y Apolo rieron.

**Quirón dijo. Él bajó una corrida, llevó la cuenta de los puntos, y dijo. "El juego va para mi."**

Las risas de ambos dioses eran escandalosas, por lo que la "dulce" gemela del sol les disparó una flecha a cada uno.

**Pensé el Sr. D iba a vaporizar a Quirón directamente de su silla de ruedas, pero él simplemente suspiró a través de su nariz, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a ser derrotado por el profesor de latín.**

Quirón tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

**Él se levantó, y Grover se levantó, también.**

"**Estoy cansado." El Sr. D dijo. "Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de la reunión de canto de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, necesitamos hablar, **_**otra vez**_**, acerca de tu menos que perfecto desempeño en esta asignación."**

-¡Él lo izo muy bien!-gritó Sally enojada.

Los dioses miraron fijamente a la mortal, las diosas asentían rigurosamente.

-Tiene toda la razón-afirmó Artemisa.

**La cara de Grover se perló con sudor. "S-si. Señor."**

**El Sr. D se giró hacia mí. "La cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales."**

**Él se metió en la casa de granja, Grover siguiéndolo miserablemente.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuró Zoë.

Artemisa asintió.

"**¿Grover estará bien?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

-Aún me sorprende este muchacho-le dijo Zoë a Phoebe.

-No podemos confiarnos-añadió la segunda al mando.

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se vio un poco preocupado. "El viejo Dionisio no está realmente disgustado. Él sólo odia su trabajo. Él ha sido…ah, castigado, creo que tu dirías eso, y él no puede soportar esperar otro siglo antes de que se le permita volver al Olimpo.**

"**El monte Olimpo." Dije. "¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí?"**

-Por supuesto-dijo Zeus.

-Si, él es la persona que más veces estuvo aquí-dijo Malcom.

"**Ahora bien, está el Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y entonces está la casa de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho solía estar en el Monte Olimpo. Todavía es llamado Monte Olimpo, por el respeto a las viejas costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, justo como los dioses lo hacen."**

"**¿Usted quiere decir que los dioses griegos se mueven con el corazón del oeste?"**

"**Pues bien, ciertamente. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón del oeste."**

"**¿El que?"**

Atenea bufó.

-Lo que los mortales llaman Civilización del oeste.

Los dioses asintieron.

"**Vamos, Percy. Lo que tu llamas `Civilización del oeste.´ ¿Piensas que es simplemente un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viviente. Una conciencia colectiva que ha ardido por miles de años. Los dioses son parte de eso. Tú podrías decir que son la fuente de eso, o al menos, están atados tan apretadamente en ello que posiblemente no podrían desvanecerse, no a menos que toda Civilización del oeste estuviera extinta. El fuego comenzó en Grecia. Entonces, como tu bien sabes-o como espero que sepas, desde que pasó por mi curso-el corazón del fuego se mudó a Roma, **(Insertar insultos en griego antiguo de parte de Atenea hacia los romanos) **y así también hizo los dioses. Oh, nombres diferentes, quizá-Jupiter para Zeus,**

El mencionado junto a Jason y Heracles sonrieron. Zoë gruño.

**Venus para Afrodita,**

Las hijas de ambas madres sonrieron con cariño.

**y así adelante-pero las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses."**

"**Y entonces murieron."**

Hermes y Apolo saltaron de sus tronos.

-¡Estamos muertos!-gritaron ambos.

-Eso explicaría el por qué traemos esta ropa extraña.

-Y el por qué hay libros del futuro.

Ambos comenzaron un baile extraño, girando en su eje coma una bailarina para deleite de los presentes.

Hasta que ambos pararon abruptamente.

-¡Espera-gritaron ambos.-Estamos muertos!

Y empezaron a gritar dando vueltas por todos lados.

Un brillo apareció en la sala cuando Artemisa y sus cazadoras tensaron sus arcos listos para cazarlos.

Era una nota. Hermes corrió rápidamente y leyó.

_Queridos Apolo y Hermes:_

_Ustedes están vivos. Por favor regresen a sus tronos para que Dionisio pueda proseguir con la lectura._

_Las moiras._

Los dioses tomaron un tono carmín y se sentaron en sus tronos. Los semidioses aguantaban las risas, porque los hijos de los dioses los miraban amenazadoramente, algunos apuntando sus arcos y otros con sus navajas.

"**¿Morir? No. ¿Murió el oeste? Los dioses simplemente se movieron, para Alemania, para Francia, para España, para un rato. Dondequiera que la llama fuera más brillante, los dioses estaban allí. Gastaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Todo lo que necesitabas hacer es ver la arquitectura.**

Atenea sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

**Las personas no olvidan a los dioses. Cada lugar que han regido, por los últimos tres mil años, tú los puedes ver en pinturas, estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y si, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en los Estados Unidos. Mira a tu símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Centro Rockefeller, las fachadas griegas de tus edificios del gobierno en Washington. Te desafío a encontrar cualquier ciudad americana donde los olímpicos no son destacadamente exhibidos en los lugares múltiples. Te guste o no-y me creerás, muchas personas no les gustó Roma, tampoco-América es ahora el corazón de la llama. Es el gran poder del oeste. Y así es que el Olimpo está aquí. Y estamos aquí."**

-Es demasiado-dijeron unas hijas de Afrodita.

-Pero si es muy simple-dijeron Zoë, Piper y la cabaña de Atenea.

Las hijas de la diosa les fruncieron el ceño.

**Era todo demasiado, especialmente el hecho que parecí que **_**yo**_** estaba incluido en el **_**nosotros**_** de Quirón, como si fuéramos parte de un club.**

-Deberíamos hacerlo-dijeron los hijos de Apolo y Hermes junto al hijo de Hefesto.

Sus padres asintieron. Hefesto rió.

Los tres grandes, junto Atenea, Hera y Artemisa rodaron los ojos.

"**¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién…quién soy?"**

-Tú eres Percy, sesos de algas-dijo como si fuera obvio Leo.

**Quirón sonrió. Él desvió su peso como si él fuera a levantarse de su silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Él estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo.**

"**¿Quién eres?" Él reflexionó. "Pues bien, esa es la pregunta que todos nosotros queremos contestar, ¿verdad? Pero por ahora, deberíamos conseguirte una litera en la cabaña once.**

Los dioses miraron avergonzados a sus hijos quienes les sonreían sin preocupación ni molestia.

Los dioses se vieron gratamente sorprendidos.

Los romanos no entendían nada.

**Habrá amigos nuevos para conocer. Y tiempo en abundancia para las lecciones mañana. Además, habrá más campistas en la fogata esta noche, y simplemente adoro el chocolate."**

-¿Sólo lo adoras?-preguntaron los campistas al unísono.

-Bueno me encanta,-miradas interrogativas-, bien estoy obsesionado ¿contentos?

Los semidioses asintieron, los romanos miraban interrogantes, los dioses reían.

**Y en ese entonces él se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo extraño acerca de la forma que él lo hizo. Su manta cayó de sus piernas, pero las piernas no se movieron. Su cintura seguía alargándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón. Al principio, pensé que él llevaba puesta ropa interior larguísima, blanca de terciopelo, pero mientras él seguí levantándose fuera de la silla, más alto que cualquier hombre, me di cuenta de que la ropa interior de terciopelo no era ropa interior;**

-Ya era hora-rieron los hermanos Stoll.

Quirón tenía un tono carmín en su rostro.

**era el frente de un animal, músculo y tendón debajo del pelaje blanco grueso. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. Era una especie de envase, una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no hay forma de que pudiera almacenarlo por completo a él. Una pierna salió afuera, larga y de rodilla nudoso, con una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delantera, luego cuartos traseros, y entonces la caja quedó vacía, nada excepto una concha de metal con un par de falsas piernas humanas pegadas.**

-Espero que no sean de verdad-susurró Piper.

**Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: Un enorme semental blanco. Pero dónde su cuello debería estar estaba el cuerpo superior de mi profesor de latín, suavemente unido al tronco del caballo.**

"**Que alivio." El centauro dijo.**

-Al menos sabe lo que es.-dijo Phoebe con su distinguido tono inexpresivo.

"**Había sido enjaulado allí dentro tanto tiempo, mis espolones se habían quedado dormidos. Ahora, ven, Percy Jackson. Conozcamos a los otros campistas."**

-¡SI!-gritaron los campistas.

Quirón sonrió.

-Terminó el capítulo-interrumpió Dionisio.

-Bien mañana leeremos-dijo Zeus-, será mejor que descansemos.

Los dioses se fueron a sus hogares, los que seguían inconscientes fueron llevados a sus hogares y depositados en una cama para que descansen.

Rachel fue con Apolo, Grover con Dionisio y su único hijo y Poseidón llevó a Sally a su hogar.

El hospital quedó vació.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Konichiwuaaaa!**

**Primero q nada, perdón.**

**Tenía el cap. ya listo para el miércoles, pero vino una amiga y lo dejé cargando para que se suba.**

**Mi hermano se puso a jugar al pool en face y hoy que me fijaba los reviews vi que no estaba y mi cara fue un perfecto WTF? y vine volando para subirlo ñ.ñ**

**Así que quí esta. (tuve q borrar lo anterio :P q fiaca XD)**

**Comentarios/Reviews:**

** .5: **Por supueso q los hice sufrir *sonrisa sádica* Annabeth aparecerá en el segundo libro muajajajaja Percy es sorpresa ;) pues si, jijiji tadaaaa emfermeria XD definitivamente MUY MUY MUYYYYYY tentador O:D ¡Argentina, Argentina! XD como q? x.X R.I.P *sigue leyendo* fiuuuu *sacando sudor de su frente* pues la verdad salí ilesa jijij pero la chica q peleó con una amiga no muajajajaja

Practico el bello arte de Taekwon-do O:D NOoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu yo qría q me enseñes, como el torneo era libre vi a unos cuantos maestros aire, tierra y dos fuegos, y les pregunté si no me enseñaban y me miraron feo! :'( después se rieron :''((( pues q vaaa aprenderé sola :P muajajaja el q es más veloz siempre gana jijjijj! No lo digo por nada en especial ;P

Besos :*

**Slowtraffic2110: **Ayyy grax ;)

**Mitchel0420:** Interesante es mi segundo nombre naaa es Florencia (lo se, es horrible! :P((P)

**Nyaruko-San:** Q esperabas?, me inspiraron Cassandra Clare y J.K Rowling pff… también un poco Veronica Roth muajajajaja. Yo lo amooo Nico 4ever! en mio ¬¬ (Sacá espadas, y pistolas con balas de hierro estigio*

Siii pero no se lo digas a nadie ;D. Soy la estupidez en persona XD.

jajajaja bagas 4ever!*forma un corazón con sus manos*

jajaja témanme titanes O.X muajajajaja

**Frida 12346: **es algo parecido a lo que hice yo ;) aquí va otra masacre ñ.ñ *mirando fijamente* guarda esa espada ¬¬. sii muajajajaja!

Ahora q lo pienso tu nombre de usuario es Frida 12346 donde esta el 5? no me le hagan bullyng XD (creo que hací se escribe :P)

**mar91: **Eso es lo q les espera jijijiji*sonrisa digna de los Stoll*

**MariaJakson:** I`m not Spiking English…mmm creo q se escribe así LOL, me hacen el favor de traducirme alguien ples? _Type your review for this chapter here…_ porfis!

**Maite: **Se agradecen las donaciones para una buena causa, el capítulo que viene recibirán bromas los Stoll! den ideas ;) La reacción va a ser algo asi. /(O.O)\! jajajaja

grax! Shorooo q buenas personas *snif snif* me fue bien ;)

**Giannavale:** grax, por tu comentario si no no me hubiera dado cuenta de q no se había subido besos! :*


	7. Llegare a ser el Sr supremo del baño

**Percy Jackson:**

**El ladrón del Rayo.**

**Capítulo VI:**** Llegaré a ser el señor supremo del baño.**

-Bien mañana leeremos-dijo Zeus-, será mejor que descansemos.

* * *

Los dioses se fueron a sus hogares, los que seguían inconscientes fueron llevados a sus hogares y depositados en una cama para que descansen.

Rachel fue con Apolo, Grover y Quirón con Dionisio y su único hijo y Poseidón llevó a Sally a su hogar.

El hospital quedó vació.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

A medianoche los desmayados estaban bien, descansando plácidamente en sus camas luego de alimentarse.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie esperaba despertarse de esa manera, excepto dos dioses traviesos buscando venganza.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se oyeron los gritos de Connor y Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez y Will Solace.

-¡SAQUEMNE ESTOOO!-gritó Chris

-¡MUERDEEENN!-gritó Connor

-¡DUELEE!-gritó Travis

-¡PAPAAA AYUDAAA!-gritaba Leo

-¡ESTO NO ES COOOLLL!-gritaba Will

Estos llegaron corriendo al comedor donde todos desayunaban para volver a leer.

Apolo y Hermes reían fuertemente, ya no tenían las prendas, puesto que con su poder solo pudo ser retenido durante un día, por la noche ya pudieron quitárselas.

-¿Qué les sucedió?-corrió Sally al verlos.

-Hormigas-gimió Leo.

-En mi camisa-gimió igualmente Chris.

Los cinco tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Ellos se quitaron las camisas para dejar ver su esculpido torso llenó de mordeduras. La piel de un tono rojizo y en algunos puntos con sangre. Las hormigas seguían picando y mordiendo la piel de los semidioses.

Apolo y Hermes dejaron de reír para ver preocupados a sus hijos.

-¡Oh dioses!-gritó alarmada-¡Poseidón!-llamó la mortal.

Este se acercó y rápidamente invocó una ola para empaparlos, las hormigas cayeron y se retorcían en el agua.

-¡¿Están bien?!-preguntaron Hazel, Frank, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Miranda, Katie y Rachel.

Los aludidos sonrieron tranquilizadoramente.

Apolo corrió hacia ellos y los curó con un poco de sus poderes. Estos estaban bien pero algo cansados.

-¿Quién izo esta broma de mal gusto?-bramó Zeus.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a los dioses inmaduros que bajaron las miradas culpables.

-¡Estuvo muy buena!-rieron los Stoll.

-Bastante ingenioso usar estos robots, muy buenos papá-comentó Leo mientras inspeccionaba una hormiga mecánica en su mano-, ahora entiendo el por que no le hacia efecto el fuego.

-Yo no se los dí-gruño el dios de las fraguas.

Hermes recibió miradas inquisitivas de varios dioses.

-¡Estuvo muy cool!-se unió Will-, deberíamos utilizarlo.

Los mestizos los miraron con caras de terror.

-¿Qué dices Leo?-preguntó Chris.

Este le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

Hermes y Apolo rieron. Zeus les fulminó con la mirada.

Atenea vio la mirada de los cinco inmaduros que claramente decía:

V_enganza…_

-¿Qué les parece si leemos?-gruño Miranda al ver el estado de Connor.

-Si,-gruño- ¿puedo leer?-terminó suspirando Katie.

Dionisio le pasó el libro que ella tomó gustosa.

**Capítulo 6:**

**LLEGARE A SER EL SEÑOR SUPREMO DEL BAÑO.**

Los que estuvieron en ese tiempo comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

-¡CALLENSE!-bramó la hija de Ares.

Los dioses miraban interrogantes. Poseidón sonreía, sabía como se puede usar un baño para uno de sus hijos.

La hija de Ares volvió a gritar y un aura oscura la rodeaba por lo que todos callaron y Katie prosiguió con la lectura.

**Una vez superado el hecho de que mi profesor de latín era un caballo,**

-Algo completamente normal-comentaron los Stoll.

**tuvimos un viaje agradable, aunque me cuidé de no andar detrás de él. Yo había hecho de patrulla recoge-caca en el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy un par de veces, y, lo siento, yo no confiaba en la parte de atrás de Quirón de la manera que confiaba de su frente.**

Esto trajo varias risas y un sonrojo profundo de cierto ex profesor de latín.

**Pasamos por el hoyo de voleibol. Varios de los campistas se dieron un codazo el uno al otro. Uno señaló el cuerno del Minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: "Es él".**

-Pobre-susurró Afrodita.

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo.**

-Por supuesto sesos de algas-dijo divertida Thalia

**Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos ellos trotando en camisetas naranjas de CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO, con nada más para cubrir sus melenudos traseros desnudos. Yo no era normalmente tímido, pero la forma en que me miraban me hacía sentir incómodo. Me sentía como que estaban esperando que yo diera un sopetón o algo así.**

Algunos se sonrojaron y se maldecían internamente.

**Miré hacía atrás a la granja. Era mucho más grande de lo que había percibido-cuatro pisos de altura, cielo azul con adornos blancos, como un balneario de lujo. Estaba mirando a la velete de águila de bronce en la parte superior, cuando algo me llamó la atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del ático gablete.**

**Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un segundo, y tuve la clara impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado.**

"**¿Qué pasa ahí?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

**Él miró hacia donde yo estaba señalando, y su sonrisa desapareció.**

"**Sólo el ático."**

"**¿Alguien vive ahí?"**

"**No", dijo con firmeza. "No es una cosa viva."**

-¡Oye!-exclamó "indignada" Rachel-, ¿Ahora soy una cosa no viva?

-¡Retira lo dicho!-bramó indignado el dios de las profecías.

-Lo siento Rachel-le dijo Quirón-, sabes que eso era antes.

-Si lo sé-dijo tranquilamente-, una momia.

Los romanos ahogaron un gemido.

-¿No estabas en esa época?-preguntó el dios.

-No

-Bien-dijo firme aún mirando de reojo al centauro.

**Tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo sincero.**

-Por supuesto-dijo tranquilamente Grover.

-Quirón es sincero…solo…oculta información-agregó Thalia mirando al centauro que estaba algo inquieto.

**Pero también estaba seguro de que algo había movido la cortina.**

"**Vamos, Percy," dijo Quirón, su tono alegre ahora un poco forzado. "Falta mucho por ver."**

**Caminamos a través de los campos de fresa **(Insertar suspiro de Katie)**, donde los campistas estaban recogiendo sacos de bayas, mientras que un sátiro interpretaba una melodía en una flauta de caña.**

**Quirón me dijo que el campamento cultivaba una buena cosecha para exportar a los restaurantes de New York y el Monte Olimpo. "Esto pago nuestros gastos", explicó. "Y las fresas se toman casi sin esfuerzo."**

Los romanos se encontraban bastante sorprendidos ante aquella declaración, se mostraban atentos tanto los detalles importantes como a los que no lo eran.

**Dijo que el Sr. D tenía este efecto en plantas con frutos: ellas solo se volvían locos cuando él estaba cerca. Esto trabajaba mejor con las uvas de vino, pero el Sr. D se limitó al cultivo de estas, por lo que crecieron fresas en su lugar.**

Dionisio fruncía el seño, extrañaba su preciado vino y sus uvas añejas. El castigo se le hacía eterno, aún para un dios inmortal.

**Vi al sátiro tocando su flauta. Su música fue causando que líneas de bichos dejaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como los refugiados que huyen de un incendio. Me preguntaba si Grover podría trabajar ese tipo de magia con la música.**

-En ese tiempo no era muy bueno-admitió el sátiro.

Los mestizos le miraban con cariño. Los romanos sorprendidos por el poder de los faunos. Debían de pedirles a los griegos que le enseñen a los suyos.

**Me preguntaba si todavía estaba dentro de la casa, siendo reprendido por el Sr. D.**

"**Grover no se meterá en demasiados problemas, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

-¡Que dulce!-ronroneo Afrodita.

"**Quiero decir…él fue un buen protector. De verdad."**

-¡Que buen niño!-gritó Perséfone dejando florecer algunas rosas amarillas. (N/A:*se pone unos lentes de escritora y toma un hoja para comenzar a leer*bien*carraspea*Originalmente descubierta en el medio oriente durante el siglo XVIII, la rosa amarilla es la flor oficial del Día de la amistad. Además de la amistad, significa alegría, placer y la esperanza de nuevos comienzos. Gracias *Hace una reverencia, se quita los lentes y empieza a bailar la conga*)

Dionisio estaba planteándose seriamente la razón por la que el sátiro aún seguía vivo.

Artemisa estaba claramente sorprendida, el único héroe al que siempre ponía los demás ante todo era su querido Orión y ahora llegaba su hermano que tenía una actitud muy similar al de él.

Zoë miró a su patrona sumida en sus pensamientos con una gran sonrisa, luego dirigió su mirada al héroe que la miraba fijamente y vio algo que jamás había visto en sus ojos. Un dolor inmenso y alegría, no sabía muy bien lo que la mente de ese muchacho albergaba en esos momentos, pero era algo que le partía el alma pero que a la vez le hacía feliz, era indecisión, se debatía entre la felicidad y el dolor. Llamó la atención de su segunda al mando para que viera, se mostraba claramente sorprendida. Cuando el héroe reparó en sus miradas, sus ojos, las puertas del alma, se cerraron y una sonrisa asomó sus labios. Las cazadoras se miraron, las nuevas adquisiciones fruncían el ceño, las veteranas (N/A: Para no llamarlas viejas XD) miraban con ternura al héroe. Se propusieron mentalmente hablar al final de este capítulo.

**Quirón suspiró. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó de su lomo de caballo como una silla de montar.**

"**Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Tal vez más grandes que razonables. Para alcanzar su objetivo, primero tiene que demostrar una gran valentía**

-Espera, espera, espera-dijo negando con la cabeza Thalia-, ¡STOP!

Todos la miraron.

-¿No es suficiente valentía llevar a salvo dos semidioses? ¿No es suficiente valentía luego traer a otro de los tres grandes? ¿No es valentía enfrentarse a esta tonta misión del rayo para cuidar de tus amigos, aunque lo más probable es que mueras? ¿No es suficiente valentía ir a buscar a Pan, aunque ningún otro sátiro hubiera llegado vivo? ¿No es suficientemente valiente cruzar por el Mar de los Monstruos!?¿¡NO ES SUFICIENTEMENTE VALIENTE ARRIESGAR TU VIDA PARA SALVAR A UNA AMIGA Y A MI PATRONA!?¿¡NO ES SUFICIENTEMENTE VALIENTE ENTRAR AL LABERINTO!?¿NO LO ES PELEAR PARA SALVARLOS!?¿¡BUSCAR POR TODOS LADOS A SU AMIGO PERDIDO?!-bramó Thalia cada vez subiendo más de nivel.

El sátiro se le acercó trotando moviendo sus peludos cuartos traseros.

-Tranquila Thals.

Thalia asintió.

Los dioses y más aún los romanos miraban al sátiro con respeto. Las cazadoras miraron agradecidas al sátiro y preocupadas a su patrona.

-Bien, ¿mi punto quedó claro?-preguntó bruscamente.

Algunos emitieron un agudo _si_, otros asintieron no se atrevía alzar la voz.

**teniendo éxito como un guardián, encontrando un nuevo campista y trayéndolo salvo a la Colina Mestiza.**

"**¡Pero lo hizo!"**

-Es cierto-dijo Demeter.

-Estuvo desmayado y fue más una carga-se defendió el Sr. D.

-Oh por que él tiene la culpa de que el auto se haya volcado.

Dionisio no opino nada y Demeter tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El sátiro estaba muy colorado.

"**Yo podría estar de acuerdo contigo," dijo Quirón. "Pero no es mi lugar juzgar. Dionisio y el Consejo de Cloven Elders deben decidir. Me temo que no puedan ver esta tarea como un éxito.**

**Después de todo, Grover te perdió en New York. Luego está el lamentable…ah…destino de tu madre.**

Los presentes bajaron la mirada, Poseidón abrazó fuertemente a la mortal.

**Y el hecho de que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo sacaste en el lindero de propiedad. El Consejo podría preguntarse si esto no muestra nada de coraje por parte de Grover."**

Quirón estaba avergonzado por pensar eso y aún más por decirlo y considerarlo.

**Quise protestar. Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa de Grover. También me sentía muy, muy culpable.**

-Eso es tan normal en ti sesos de algas como respirar-rodó los ojos Thalia.

-Que patético.-farfulló Heracles

Zoë, Thalia y Nico le gruñeron.

-Eso es tener corazón-le gruño Reyna.

-No es un héroe el que tiene fuerza, si no el que pone a los demás ante todo.-le escupió Malcom.

-Un héroe es una persona con honor.-dice una hija de Vulcano (Hefesto)

-El que vive por la justicia y no para SI mismo-gruñe un hijo de Mercurio (Hermes)

-Un hombre que daría su vida por otros sin dudarlo-le criticó la hija de Febo (Apolo)

-El que solo por una buena razón sea duro consigo mismo-gruño un hijo de Marte (Ares)

-El que sepa perdonar a los demás-dijo Chris bajando la vista recibiendo un golpe de parte de su novia.

-Es hermoso pero triste-dijo una hija de Venus (Afrodita)

-Percy tiene TODO eso y más-le dijo con una voz que goteaba desprecio Clarisse.

Heracles rechinaba los dientes. Los demás héroes del pasado sonreían abiertamente.

**Si no le hubiera dado a Grover el tiquete en la estación de autobuses, él no podría haberse metido en problemas.**

"**Él va a tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"**

**Quirón hizo una mueca. "Me temo que esta fue la segunda oportunidad de Grover, Percy. El consejo no estaba ansioso de darle otra, tampoco, después de lo que sucedió la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo sabe, le aconsejé esperar más tiempo antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Él es todavía muy pequeño para su edad…"**

-¿Cuánto tienes?-le preguntó dulcemente Hestia.

-En esa época 28-le contestó en sátiro.

-¡Pero eras un niño!-exclamó la diosa.

-No se preocupe por mi, my lady.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe-le interrumpió gentilmente.

Esta solo asintió.

"**¿Qué edad tiene?"**

"**Oh, veintiocho años."**

"**¡Qué! ¿Y está en sexto grado?"**

-Los sátiros maduran la mitad de tiempo que ustedes-les dijo Artemisa.

Atenea asintió, le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

"**Los sátiros maduran la mitad de rápido que los seres humanos, Percy. Grover ha sido equivalente a un estudiante de escuela media en los últimos seis años."**

-¡Eso es horrible!-gritaron los mestizos.

-Yo que tu me suicido-dijo escandalizado Leo

-Esa SI es una verdadera tortura-le consoló Frank.

Los hijos de Atenea les fulminaban con la mirada.

-Niños-llamó Atenea-, me gustaría que pudieran ayudar a los sátiros con sus estudios.

Los niños asintieron de acuerdo con su madre.

-No, Lady Atenea-se apresuró a decir Grover-, no…no se preocupe, estamos bien…Nos enseña Annabeth-mintió rápidamente el sátiro.

Quirón captó rápidamente la mirada de auxilio en el rostro del sátiro, ya que salió en su ayuda.

-No se preocupe Lady Atenea.

Apolo elevó una ceja.

Grover se estremeció. Aún recordaba la tortura que sufrieron cuando la cabaña de Atenea intentó enseñarles a los sátiros. Estos terminaron encerrados, otros en un cuarto donde si cortaban el hilo incorrecto no comerían, otros tenían que resolver una cuenta matemática que había hecho uno de sus hermanos, Einstein, otros debían resolver un acertijo o se morirían de inanición, entre otros…

Gracias a los dioses Quirón se dio cuenta y los liberó.

"**Eso es horrible."**

"**Absolutamente", Quirón acordó. "En cualquier caso, Grover maduró tardíamente, incluso para los estándares de sátiro, y aún no es muy competente con la magia del bosque. ¡Ay!, estaba ansioso por cumplir su sueño. Tal vez ahora él encontrará otra carrera…"**

-¡Pero lo logró!-rugieron orgullosos Thalia y Nico.

Grover se sonrojó, Dionisio lo inspeccionó detalladamente, cosa que incomodo al sátiro.

"**Eso no es justo", le dije.**

-Gracias Perce-susurró el Señor de lo Salvaje.

"**¿Lo que sucedió la primera vez? ¿Fue realmente tan malo?"**

-No-bufó la hija de Zeus.

**Quirón apartó la mirada rápidamente. "Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?"**

-Eres malo para cambiar de tema Quirón-dijo burlonamente Hermes.

**Pero yo no estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar el tema. Algo se me había ocurrido cuando Quirón habló sobre el destino de mi madre, como si estuviera evitando intencionalmente la palabra muerte.**

-No vallas por ese camino-dijeron Hades, Atenea y Poseidón. Los dioses con preocupación, Atenea por acto de reflejo.

**Los comienzos de una idea-una pequeña esperanza de fuego-comenzaron a formarse en mi mente.**

-Oh, no-dijeron los dioses anteriores.

-No habrá nada que lo pare-bufó Nico.

Preocupando a más de un dios, incluyendo a algunas de las cazadoras.

"**Quirón", dije. "Si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo es real…"**

"**¿Si, hijo?"**

"**¿Significa eso que el Inframundo es real, también?" la expresión de Quirón se oscureció.**

"**Si, hijo." Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.**

Hades asintió ante lo leído.

"**Hay un lugar donde los espíritus van después de la muerte. Pero, por ahora…hasta que sepamos más…Insto a que lo saques de tu mente."**

Todos los dioses asintieron ante esa declaración.

-Ese niño es muy leal.-afirmó Artemisa.

-Demasiado-susurró Atenea.

"**¿Qué quieres decir…hasta que sepamos más?"**

"**Vamos, Percy. Vamos a ver el bosque."**

**Conforme nos acercamos, me di cuenta de lo grande que era el bosque. Ocupaba al menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos, podrías imaginar que nadie había estado allí desde los nativos americanos.**

**Quirón, dijo, "Los bosques están llenos, si es que quieres probar suerte, pero ve armado."**

-¿Llenos de qué?-preguntaron los romanos, algunos temerosos, otros emocionados (N/A: *cof cof hijos de Marte cof cof*)

"**¿Llenos de qué?", Le pregunté.**

Los romanos sonrieron por el parecido con su pretor, menos cierto augur que más feliz estaba turbado.

"**¿Armado con qué?"**

-Con un cepillo-dijo burlón Heracles.

-Si, siempre lo traigo conmigo-sonrió tranquila Rachel.

-¡El poder de los cepillos!-gritaron las hijas de Afrodita y Venus.

Los griegos dieron un paso atrás y se escondieron tras los tronos de los dioses.

-¡Que cobardes resultaron ser los _greicus!_-gritó Octavian con suficiencia.

Los romanos los veían intrigados. Rachel le fulminó con la mirada, las hijas del amor dieron un paso atrás dejándola al frente.

-¿Con eso nos peinaras?-se burló Hercales.

Los griegos retuvieron el aliento. En un movimiento veloz Rachel lanzó su cepillo azul para chocar con la cabeza de Octavian y rebotar en la de Heracles noqueando a ambos para terminar clavado en el trono del dios del sol que se movió en el último momento para que no se estrelle en su cara.

Los héroes del pasado, al ver su mirada se escondieron tras los tronos de sus padres, solo hay una cosa más peligrosa que los monstruos, titanes y cualquier ser mitológico, son las mujeres enfadadas.

Artemisa y las cazadoras dieron un grito de júbilo, obviamente felices de que eso pasara.

Apolo bajó de su trono con el cepillo de la Oráculo y se lo entregó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Los romanos estaban con la boca abierta.

Los griegos volvieron a sus lugares.

-Dioses y semidioses, sátiro, centauro y mortal-dijo orgulloso Will-, les presentó a la joven que se enfrentó contra Cronos con este cepillo.

Algunos dioses y semidioses estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión, incluso Atenea.

-Por favor, sigue Katie.-dijo ya tranquila la peliroja.

Esta asintió y buscó la página en la que se había quedado y prosiguió con la lectura.

Nadie se esforzó en ir a ver el estado de los dos agredidos.

"**Ya lo verás. La Captura de la Bandera es este viernes por la noche. ¿Tienes tu propia espada y escudo?"**

"**¿Mi propia qué?"**

"**No," dijo Quirón. "No creo que lo tengas. Creo que un tamaño cinco te servirá. Voy a visitar el arsenal más fuerte."**

**Quería preguntar qué tipo de campamento de verano tenía un arsenal,**

-El nuestro-dijeron los mestizos.

**pero había muchas otras cosas en que pensar, por lo que el recorrido continuó. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco **(Insertar suspiros de los hijos de Apolo/Febo y alguna cazadora)**, el lago de canoas **(Insertar suspiros de los hijos de Poseidón)**, los establos **(Insertar nuevamente los suspiros de los hijos de Poseidón)** (los cuales a Quirón no parecían gustarle mucho) **(Insertar risitas),** el campo de tiro de jabalina **(Insertar suspiros de los hijos de Ares)**, el anfiteatro de canto **(Insertar suspiros de los hijos de Apolo)** y el escenario donde Quirón dijo que tenía combates de espada y lanza.**

"**¿Combates de espada y lanza?", Le pregunté.**

"**Los retos de la cabaña y todo eso", explicó. "No es letal. Usualmente. Oh, sí, y hay un comedor del cuartel."**

**Quirón señaló un pabellón al aire libre enmarcado en columnas griegas blancas sobre una colina con vista al mar. **(Insertar suspiros de Poseidón y sus hijos.) **Había una docena de mesas de picnic de piedra. Sin techo. Sin paredes.**

-¿Qué hacen cuando llueven?-preguntó Reyna.

Los griegos rieron.

"**¿Qué hacen cuando llueve?", Le pregunté.**

**Quirón me miró como si fuera un poco raro. "Todavía tenemos que comer, ¿no?" Decidí cambiar de tema.**

Los romanos lucían desconcertados.

-Tenemos un campo de energía que protege el campamento-explicó Malcom-, si nosotros no queremos no lloverá.

Sus hermanos romanos miraban con los ojos desorbitados, Octavian gruño audiblemente.

-Es lo mismo con la entrada-agrego "casualmente" Clarisse-, solo dejará entrar a quienes nosotros queramos.

El gruñido de Octavian se izo más audible.

**Por último, me mostró las cabañas. Había doce de ellas, ubicadas en el bosque junto al lago. Estaban dispuestas en U, con dos en la base y cinco en una fila a cada lado. Y eran, sin duda, la colección más extraña de edificios que había visto.**

Los romanos se mostraban bastantes curiosos para ver como se dividían los griegos.

**Excepto por el hecho de que cada una tenía un número grande de bronce por encima de la puerta (impares en el lado izquierdo, pares a la derecha), no veían para nada iguales. La número nueve tenía chimeneas, como una fábrica diminuta.**

Los hijos de Vulcano, comenzaron a imaginar esa cabaña. Los hijos de Hefesto vitorearon.

-Fabrica diminuta-se reían los hermanos, con un chiste interno.

-Es la mejor cabaña-gritó eufórico Leo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritaron los demás.

-¿A si?-dijo burlón- ¿Tienen una sala de juegos?

Mirando específicamente a los hijos de Hermes.

-¿Tienen una sala donde puede armar y/o construir todo con hologramas de alta definición?-dijo mirando ahora a la cabaña de Atenea.

-¿Tienen una sala donde pueden pelear en un combate consigo mismo, solo con un mechón de cabello?-dijo mirando a la cabaña de Ares.

-¡Basta Leo!-gritaron sus compañeros de cabaña.

Este izo un puchero, haciendo ver un rostro adorable (N/A: Típico el gato con botas XD), que izo que sus hermanas se le acercaran y le dieran un beso en la mejilla.

Este sonrió con suficiencia. Los mestizos estaban planeando ir a visitar la cabaña de Hefesto, viendo sus intenciones agregó.

-No podrán ni cruzar por la puerta antes de activar una alarma-rio el felizmente.

**La número cuatro**

Los hijos de Demeter se acercaron más al libro para saber la opinión del héroe del Olimpo hacia su cabaña.

**tenía enredaderas de tomate en las paredes y un techo de césped real.**

Los hijos de Ceres miraban a sus hermanos que sonreían orgullosos, se les ocurrió la brillante idea de decorar el Campamento Júpiter con enredaderas de no solo tomate.

**La siete**

Esto atrajo la atención de los hijos de Apolo y Febo.

**parecía estar hecha de oro macizo,**

-Es porque de eso esta hecho-aclaró Rachel.

Will y Apolo le sonrieron mientras el resto de la cabaña asentía.

**que brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible ver.**

La cabaña siete sonrió orgullosa, junto al oráculo y un dios.

Los romanos miraron fijamente a los hijos de Apolo.

-¿Eso era oro imperial?-preguntó Jason.

-Si-respondieron naturalmente.

-¿Pero para que gastar en eso cuando pueden hacer muchas armas?-preguntó Frank

-Es que el oro imperial era de lo que Apolo quería hacer la cabaña para sus hijos-explicó Quirón.

-El oro imperial es muy costoso para hacer una cabaña entera-replicó Reyna.

-Si, pero yo quería algo que reflejara que mis hijos valen mucho más que eso-dijo tranquilamente el dios mientras aparecía unas gafas de sol y se los ponía, acción que imitaron sus hijos.

-Que tierno-dijo Hazel.

-Querrás decir cool-la contradijo Hylla.

Ella sonrió.

-Ambas.-dijeron Piper y Hazel.

**Todas ellas se enfrentaban en un área común del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, salpicada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, flores, y un par de aros de baloncesto (los cuales eran más que mi altura).**

-Percy a esa edad era de la misma altura que Leo-rio Grover.

Se oyeron algunas risitas y una sonrisa de parte de Leo.

-¡Es que somos los mejores!-exclamó contento el hijo de Hefesto.

Más risas.

**En el centro del campo había una gran piedra revestida con una hoguera. A pesar de que se trataba de una tarde calurosa, el corazón ardía. Una niña de unos nueve años de edad estaba cuidando el fuego, atizando las brasas con un palo.**

-¿El me vio?-preguntó Hestia.

-¿Qué tiene que le vea?-preguntó Piper.-Yo también le vi.

Hestia sonrió.

-Significa que esa persona tiene un corazón bondadoso, es sincero y pone a sus amigos ante todo.

Piper se sonrojó. Jason le sonrió y le dio un beso suave.

**El par de cabañas en la cabecera del campo, las número uno y dos, lucían como los mausoleos de él y ella, grandes palcos de mármol blanco con gruesas columnas en el frente. La cabaña uno era la más grande y más voluminosa de las doce.**

Zeus sonrió ante la descripción de su cabaña.

**Sus puertas de bronce pulido brillaban como un holograma, para que desde diferentes ángulos relampaguearan rayos dando la apariencia de que las atravesaban.**

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos. Zeus tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

**La cabaña dos era más agraciada de alguna forma, con columnas más delgadas con guirnaldas de flores y granadas. Las paredes estaban talladas con imágenes de pavos reales.**

Hera asintió con indiferencia.

"**¿Zeus y Hera?" Supuse.**

"**Correcto", dijo Quirón.**

"**Sus cabañas parecen vacías".**

-Eso es un milagro-bufó indignada Hera fulminando con la mirada a su esposo.

Los dioses hicieron una mueca, odiaban volver a escuchar la misma pelea que todos esos milenios.

-¿Podemos seguir?-preguntó Katie con el ceño fruncido.

Hera le fulminó con la mirada y Zeus no podía estar más aliviado, aunque no lo demostraría.

Le izo un gesto para que siguiera.

"**Varias de las cabañas lo están. Eso es verdad. Nadie se queda en la uno o dos".**

-¿Por qué?-preguntó una hija de Mercurio.

-Nosotros nos dividimos por pariente divino-explicó Malcom.

-Los niños irán a la cabaña de su progenitor divino-les escupió prácticamente Atenea.

Estos le fruncieron el ceño y algunos más osados la desafiaron con la mirada.

**Muy bien. Así que en cada cabaña había un dios diferente, como una mascota.**

-¡Oye!-gritaron los dioses.

Algunos soltaron pequeñas risitas.

**Doce cabañas**

-Pero si son…-no pudo terminar la hija de Atenea porque fue silenciada por el resto de sus hermanos.

Los dioses les miraron interrogantes.

**para los doce olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué alguna estaría vacía?**

**Me detuve en frente de la primera cabaña a la izquierda, la cabaña tres.**

Poseidón y sus hijos se lanzaron de golpe para escuchar claramente cada palabra.

Los griegos vieron interrogantes, la mayoría se sintió atraído por su cabaña.

**No era alta y poderosa como la cabaña uno, pero era larga y baja y sólida. Los muros exteriores eran de áspera piedra gris salpicada de trozos de conchas y corales, como si las placas hubieran sido talladas en el fondo del océano.**

-Es porque lo está-murmuraron los tres ojisverdes.

**Me asomé por el interior de la puerta abierta y Quirón, dijo, "¡Oh, yo no haría eso!"**

-¡Quirón!-le gritaron los dos héroes y su padre.

-Ténganle compasión, en ese tiempo el no sabía que era tu hijo tio P-le recordó Perseo.

Quirón asintió efusivamente.

**Antes de que pudiera tirar de mí hacia atrás, capte la fragancia salada del interior, como el viento en la playa Montauk. Las paredes interiores brillaban como una oreja marina. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda dobladas hacia abajo. Pero no había ninguna señal de que cualquier persona hubiera dormido allí. El lugar se sentía tan triste y solo, me alegré cuando Quirón puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dijo: "Vamos, Percy."**

Poseidón izo una mueca.

-No se preocupe, el siempre nos invita y está orgulloso de ser su hijo-le tranquilizó Nico.

**La mayoría de las otras cabañas estaban llenas de campistas.**

**La número cinco**

Un estruendoso coro de voces guerreras se oyó lideradas por una joven de mirada amenazante.

Los hijos de Marte sonrieron entusiasmados.

**era de color rojo brillante,**

-Como la sangre que esparcen en la arena de combate-murmuraron los griegos.

**un verdadero trabajo de pintura desastroso,**

Los semidioses del campamento y Rachel asentían de acuerdo, mientras los dueños de la cabaña bufaron como si fuera un chiste.

-Ese mural fue pintado a base de esfuerzo-gruño Clarisse.

**como si el color hubiera sido salpicado encima con cubos y puños.**

-Dime algo obvio-bufó/gruño Clarisse-, ese SI es trabajo duro.

Los hijos de Marte y Ares asentían de acuerdo junto a su padre.

Menos Franck, que aunque sabía que eso era trabajo duro, no era así como le gustaba hacer todo, hay formas de hacer una cosa y FORMAS de hacer una cosa.

Atenea se regañaba. _Jamás habrá un hijo de Ares con buen cerebro, solo son músculos._

**El techo estaba forrado con alambre de púas.**

Los hijos de Marte estaban excitados, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

**Una cabeza de jabalí rellena colgaba sobre la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. En el interior pude ver un montón de niños con miradas torvas, ambos niñas y niños, jugaban a las vencidas y discutían entre ellos mientras sonaba la música Rock.**

Ares sonreía orgulloso de sus hijos.

**El más fuerte era una niña de unos trece o catorce años.**

-¡CLARISSE!-gritaban orgullosos sus hermanos.

-¿Una niña de doce años más fuerte que cualquiera de mis hijos mayores?-preguntó desconcertado el dios.

-Si-respondieron simplemente.

Clarisse se sonrojó levemente pero aún con una mirada altiva.

-Ella entrena con todos nosotros a la vez-dijo orgulloso un chico que le llevaba casi el doble del tamaño.-, nos muele a palos.

Los romanos miraron asombrados a la joven.

Un hijo de Marte se acercó altaneramente.

-Tu y yo en la arena.

Clarisse alzó una ceja desafiante- acepto, ¿qué arma usaras?

-Espada-sonrió, ella izo una mueca recordando a su vieja lanza.

-Bien, usaré la segunda lanza que me otorgó mi padre-sonrió victoriosa al ver el rostro del romano.-hagámoslo mañana, así verás a que te enfrentas.

Se oyó el silencio en la sala. Katie continuó leyendo haciendo caso omiso al rostro de ambos guerreros que se retaban con la mirada.

**Llevaba una camiseta XXXL del CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO debajo de una chaqueta de camuflaje. Ella se concentró en mí y me dio una malvada sonrisa de desprecio. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque la niña campista era mucho más grande y lucía más ruda, y su pelo era largo y lacio, y marrón en lugar de rojo.**

**Seguí caminando, tratando de mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón. "No hemos visto ningún otro centauro." observe.**

-¡LOS PONIS FIESTEROS!-gritaron los griegos entre risas.

-Son lo más.

-Los mejores.

-Yo quiero unos parientes así.

-Los más divertido, incluso que los Stoll.

-¡Oye!

Se oían. Hasta que fue interrumpido por la lectura.

"**No", dijo tristemente Quirón. "Mis parientes son gente salvaje y bárbara, me temo. Podrías encontrártelos en el desierto, o en eventos deportivos más importantes. Pero no verás ninguno aquí."**

Los dioses se miraron entre si, curiosos de saber como llegaron a encontrarse sus hijos griegos a los centauros.

-¿Cómo se encontraron con ellos?-preguntó Atenea.

Los semidioses se notaron nerviosos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ningún dios o mortal.

-Creo que eso saldrá en los libros-contestó rápidamente Orión.

-Pero…

-¿No dijiste que los libros son fuentes de información?-preguntó burlonamente Teseo.

Atenea bufó exasperada.

"**Dijiste que tu nombre era Quirón. ¿De verdad eres…?"**

-El mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos-dijo dramáticamente Teseo.

-El mejor arquero del mundo aparte del cool de mi padre-se unió Will.

Artemisa y las cazadoras fruncieron el ceño.

-Una persona sincera solo que oculta información-dijo esta vez Travis.

-El que con una mirada te hace sentir culpable hasta de respirar-dijo esta vez Connor.

-El que no le importa recibir flechas en el trasero-dijo esta vez Leo.

-Si, es el-dijeron los antes nombrados.

Quirón estaba rojo, miraba hacia otro lado feliz y avergonzado.

Los dioses rieron.

**Él me sonrió. "¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El entrenador de Hércules y todo eso?**

Todos notaron como el ceño se frunció, las manos apretaron fuertemente el libro y su nombre salió con desprecio de los labios de la hija de Demeter.

Thalia, Nico, Zoë y Phoebe fruncieron el ceño y gruñeron al ver como el héroe se pavoneaba con aires de grandeza. Recibiendo nuevamente el golpe del cepillo azul dejándolo nuevamente en la inconsciencia, junto al augur que no mostraba signos de despertar.

**Si, Percy, lo soy."**

"**Pero, ¿no deberías estar muerto?"**

-Percy-gritaron los semidioses, ambas mortales y algunos dioses por la falta de tacto con el tema.

El centauro se veía pensativo.

**Quirón hizo una pausa, como si la pregunta le intrigara.**

-¿Enserio Quirón?-preguntó Perséfone.

Este se encogió de hombros.

"**Honestamente no sé si debería estarlo. La verdad es que no puedo estar muerto. Verás, hace miles de años los dioses concedieron mi deseo. Podría continuar con el trabajo que amaba. Podría ser un maestro de héroes por el tiempo que la humanidad me necesitara. Gané mucho con ese deseo…y he entregado mucho. Pero todavía estoy aquí, así que sólo puedo suponer que soy necesario todavía."**

-Siempre serás necesario Quirón-le dijeron en una sola voz todos sus campistas.

Este sonrió dejando ver una fina lágrima caer por su ojo izquierdo, pasando por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla y mezclarse entre su barba.

Los dioses asintieron conformes con esa afirmación.

**Pensé en ser un maestro durante tres mil años. Eso no habría hecho parte de mi lisa top de diez cosas que Deseo.**

Se oyeron varis risas y un, si es posible, más sonrojado sátiro.

-¿No te aburres alguna vez?-preguntó Leo.

Katie sonrió.

"**¿No te aburres alguna vez?"**

-¡Lo hemos perdido!-"lloraron" los hijos griegos de los tres grandes.

Leo les frunció el ceño.

"**No, no", dijo. "Terriblemente deprimente, a veces, pero nunca aburrido."**

-¿Por qué deprimente?-volvió a preguntar el hijo de Hefesto.

"**¿Por qué deprimente?"**

-¡No!-gritaron/"lloraron" Nico y Thalia.

Se oyeron más risas.

**Quirón parecía volver a escuchar difícilmente de nuevo.**

"**Oh, mira," dijo. "Annabeth está esperando por nosotros."**

-¿Qué hacías allí chica lista?-preguntó burlón Nico al libro.

Thalia le jaló la oreja.

-Estás diciéndoselo a un libro-Nico se ruborizó-, ya, andas juntándote mucho con los hijos de Atenea.- Nico parecía turbado, soltando una risa al ver la expresión de terror correr por su rostro.

**La chica rubia**

-Le dijeron mil veces su nombre-se exasperó Piper-, quiero saber cuando…

Pero no pudo continuar porque so novio la cayó con un beso.

-No des spoilers Pipes-le susurró Jason al oído.

-Lo siento-susurró ella igualmente.

-¡Se me queman los ojos!-gritaron los Stoll con una sonrisa siniestra.

**que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo**

-¡Dime algo que no sepamos!-se burlaron Frank y Jason.

**un libro delante de la ultima cabaña a la izquierda, la número once.**

**Cuando llegamos a ella, ella me miró críticamente, como si ella todavía estuviera pensando en lo mucho que yo babeaba.**

El salón resonó en grandes carcajadas de parte de dioses, semidioses, mortales, héroes, sátiro y centauro en la sala.

Luego de un tiempo, se pudo retomar la lectura.

**Traté de ver lo que estaba leyendo, pero un pude distinguir el título.**

-Eso no me sorprende-dijo Atenea.

-No se crea, ahora conoce cada libro que salió de arquitectura por Annabeth-le defendió algo decaída la Oraculo.

**Pensé que mi dislexia estaba actuando. Entonces me di cuenta de que el título no era siquiera Inglés. Las letras parecían griegas para mí.**

-¿Cómo que parecían?-preguntó entre risas Nico.

-¿Cómo que para ti-preguntó de igual forma Thalia.

**Quiero decir, literalmente griego. Había fotos de templos y estatuas y diferentes tipos de columnas, como los de un libro de arquitectura.**

-¿No será por que es uno?-dijo burlón Connor.

Miranda le dio un zape (golpe) en la cabeza.

"**Annabeth", Quirón dijo: "Tengo clase de tiro con arco a mediodía. ¿Tomarías a Percy desde aquí?"**

"**Si, señor."**

"**Cabaña once" Quirón me dijo, señalando hacia la puerta. "Siéntete como en casa".**

Hermes sonrió un poco apenado.

Algunos dioses parecían nerviosos.

**De todas las cabañas, la once parecía más como una regular cabaña vieja de verano, con énfasis en vieja.**

Hermes se encogió en su trono.

**El umbral estaba desgastado, la pintura marrón descascarada. Sobre la puerta estaba uno de esos símbolos de doctor,**

-Eso demuestra nuestra gran amistad-dijo Apolo sonriente.

**un poste alado con dos serpientes envueltas su alrededor. ¿Qué le llamaban ellos…?**

-Cinco dracmas a que no lo sabe-dijo Connor.

-Hecho-le respondió su hermano.

**Un caduceo.**

-Por Hades-bufó Connor mientras le daba cinco dracmas a su sonriente hermano.

**En el interior, estaba repleto de gente, tanto niños y niñas, más que el número de literas. Sacos de dormir estaban repartidos por todo el suelo. Se veía como un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja había establecido un centro de evacuación.**

Los dioses, estaban mirando el suelo culpables.

-No se preocupen-les dijeron unas niñas de 12 años hija de Apolo y Hermes.

-Eso ya no sucede-dijo tranquilamente la hija de Apolo.

-Percy lo arregló-les sonrió la hija de Hermes.

Los dioses estaban aún cabizbajos, Hera furiosa por no ser el centro de atención se retiró a su palacio hasta poder proseguir con la lectura. (N/A: Nadie te quiere ¬¬). Griegos y Romanos se miraron entre si. Las cazadoras miraban a su patrona también cabizbaja, que se culpaba por todas las niñas que dormían en esas condiciones.

Sally se les acercó y les susurró algo al oído. Las cazadoras asintieron y junto Griegos y Romanos comenzaron a idear un plan contra la depresión de los dioses.

Todos se dispersaron.

Cada uno, colocado detrás del trono de su padre (aunque estén en forma griega), comenzaron a llamar la atención de cada uno de ellos.

Se hicieron una cuenta silenciosa.

_1…2…3…¡YA!_

Los hijos de los dioses menores, que se encontraban tras la diosa del hogar comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas.

Perseo y Jason (N/A: Heracles sigue O.K XD) comenzaron una tormenta para empapar a su padre que los miró entre cerrando los ojos para invocar tormentas y empapar a sus hijos mientras volaban alrededor con la "esperanza" de no ser mojados.

Orion y Teseo llamaron a una ola de gran magnitud para empapar a su padre con medio mar. Este rio junto a ellos sin darse cuenta de que otra ola venía a por ellos.

Nico fue con su padre para invocar no muertos y le insultaran, al ver que no reaccionaba, les ordenó que criticaran su sexualidad, y ni bien oyó que "era" gay. Llamó a otros para que los castigue, lo que ocasionó la risa del hijo y el padre.

Hazel fue hacia Perséfone haciendo florecer plantas de diamantes a su alrededor como en su jardín, esta levantó la vista para ver a una agotada niña al borde del colapso, siendo atrapada por muchas orquídeas que la atrajeron hacia la diosa quien acunó a la niña entre sus flores preciosas y orquídeas, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Los hijos de Ares y Marte organizaron una "mini" guerra detrás del dios para que este los mire con el ceño fruncido y les riñera.

-No peleen sin razón-se indignó el dios-, esas guerras son estúpidas.

Estos sonrieron. Y se abalanzaron para entrenar junto a su padre.

Las hijas de Afrodita y Venus, comenzaron a intercambiar productos de belleza, llamando la atención de la diosa que las miraba de reojo.

-¡Ay chicas, no saben, me compre un vestido nuevo, rojo pasión-dijo pícaramente Drew-, sin tirantes hasta el muslo!

Las hijas de Afrodita y Venus siguieron comentando sus ropajes nuevos, haciendo que la diosa del amor se tiente pero no valla.

Piper se le acercó.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió-, hay mucho amor en el Campamento, me enseñaste que la mejor arma es el amor, tenías razón madre, los hijos de Afrodita, no solo somos una cara bonita. Aunque, si podemos darnos algunos gustos, ¿Me ayudarías con el vestido de aniversario con Jason?

Afrodita sonrió feliz y se unió junto a sus hijas.

Los hijos de Hefesto y Vulcano comentaban sobre el Argo II, sus instalaciones, defensas, ataques, movimientos, mar y aire, como maquinaban todo.

Hefesto se unió rápidamente a sus hijos.

-¿Quién creo esa belleza?-preguntó el dios.

Los griegos sonrieron orgullosos.

-Pero la idea fue de Leo-dijo Nissa.

-¡Por supuesto, solo algo tan bello puede venir del gran Leo Valdez!-dijo arrogante el aludido.

Los hijos de Apolo y Febo tomaron arco y flecha y comenzaron a disparar en una pared donde se formaba:

_**Apolo es el dios mas cool!**_

Una de sus pequeñas hijas le llamó, el dios sonrió deslumbrante y se puso unos lentes de sol acompañado de sus hijos e hijas.

Las cazadoras, guiadas por Thalia y Zoë, tuvieron la excelente idea de cazar a los hijos de Apolo y Febo, por lo que, cuando estuvieron listas, empezó la cacería. A los hijos del dios del sol, se les cayeron los lentes y corrían aterrados, sus hermanas reían y se unieron a la caza, llamando la atención de cierta diosa que, junto a sus niñas, comenzó a casar a su hermano que gritaba aterrado.

Atenea, cabizbaja, oyó una discusión entre sus hijos, donde se debatían, que monumento nacional era el mejor. Al que rápidamente la arquitecta de estos se sumo para dar su opinión.

Polux, Quirón y Rachel (N/A: Octavian sigue O.K XD nadie le quiere jijijiji) sirvieron en una copa, un vino añejo de 533 años de guarda (N/A: *se vuelve a poner unos lentes de lectura, carraspea* uno de los vinos más añejos y por lo tanto de los mejores sabores se encuentra en Francia, este vino lleva en guarda 533 años, dichoso el que deguste esta maravilla. Gracias. *Reverencia, deja los lentes aun lado y se va a tomar un café con leche y un alfajor de CHOCOLATE *.* :3 :*)

Hermes, aún cabizbajo, no notó la mirada traviesa de sus hijos romanos y griegos, hasta que llamó la atención de los demás dioses. Las cazadoras dejaron de cazar a los hombres, incluyendo la diosa, para dar paso a una fuerte carcajada de parte de los dioses, algunos suspiros de algunas semidiosas y una bella mortal peliroja, la cual al estar cerca del dios del sol le tapó los ojos para que no vea a su amigo.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó confundido el dios de los ladrones.

-¡Es ofensivo que no te hallas dado cuenta!-gritó ofendida Martha que era sostenida por Connor junto a su hermano Travis.

-Quiero ratass y galletass-se quejó George.

-¿En qué momento…?-dijo el dios aturdido.

Pero tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba en unos bóxers marrones con dibujos de zapatillas con alitas.

-¡Por Hades!-gritó rojo mientras hacia aparecer más ropa.

-¡Oye!-grito ofendido el dios.

-No sabes lo que te espera-le reñía Martha-, ahora no esperes que te ayudemos con tus envíos.

-Si me das ratass y galletass te perdono-le dijo George

-¡George!-le riño su esposa.

Al terminar con las risas Hestia notó que la fogata estaba en su mayor esplendor, de una altura que no tenía en milenios y una calidez que solo un hogar de verdad puede brindar.

La diosa dueña de la fogata no podía ser más dichosa, hace mucho tiempo que padres e hijos no interactuaban para otra cosa que no sean misiones.

-Será mejor continuar con la lectura-dijo alegremente Hestia.

Los presentes asintieron emocionados y entre risas.

-Que no pueda estar con alguien, no significa que no pueda mirar-le riño Rachel a Apolo, mientras las cazadoras le daban la razón.

-¡Tengo hambre!-grito, como no Leo Valdez.

-Terminamos este capítulo y comemos-le dijo sonriente Hestia.

-¡SI!-gritó emocionado el hijo de Hefesto.

-Sigo leyendo-dijo Katie con una gran sonrisa, que dejó embobado a más de uno.

**Quirón no entró la puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron todos ellos estuvieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente.**

"**Bueno, entonces," dijo Quirón. "Buena suerte, Percy. Nos vemos en la cena."**

**Él se alejó al galope hacia el campo de tiro con arco.**

**Me quedé en la puerta, mirando a los niños. No se inclinaban más. Ellos me miraban, evaluándome.**

-Pobrecillo-murmuró Hestia.

-¿Pero que más quería que hiciéramos?-preguntaron los hijos de Hermes y los dioses menores que estuvieron ese día.

-No es normal que de la nada un niño de doce años matara al Minotauro-les defendió Malcom.

Los semidioses que estuvieron en ese tiempo asintieron conformes.

**Conocía esta rutina. Yo la había experimentado en bastantes escuelas.**

"**¿Y bien?" Annabeth solicito.**

-¡La llamó por su nombre!-gritaron Nico y Thalia.

Haciendo reír a varios al verlos arrodillarse y levantar las manos sobre sus hombros.

Los inmaduros, Chris, Leo, Connor, Travis y Will comenzaron a cantar.

_Aleluya aleluya, aleluya aleluya ale..liuyaaa _

_Aleluya aleluya aleluya aleluya_

(N/A: No se como se escribe pero ustedes saben ;P)

"**Adelante."**

-Siempre tan mandona-negó con la cabeza Jason divertido.

-Pero bien que no le criticabas-se burló Frank

-Tu tampoco-le dijo sonrojado al escuchar las risas de los demás.

-No se preocupen-dijo riendo Will-, cuando no está Quirón ni el Sr. D ella siempre está a cargo.

-Le tengo mucha estima-dijo sonriente Quirón.

-¿Cómo tomas eso de que la hija de Atenea imponga más respeto que el tuyo padre?-dijo burlón Ares.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, también impone más respeto que los tuyos-le contestó Zeus, frunciendo el ceño.

-A mi no me molesta-dijo rápidamente Jason.

-A mi tampoco-añadió rápidamente Frank

-Además, aunque cueste admitirlo…es-gruño Clarisse-…es buena en lo que hace.

-¡Demasiadas emociones!-gritaron Nico y Thalia.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar-dijeron los inmaduros.

-¡Callense!-grito eufórica-, ¡el que le diga algo entrenará conmigo durante un mes!

**Así que, naturalmente, me tropecé entrando por la puerta e hice el ridículo total por mí mismo. Hubo algunas risitas de los campistas, pero ninguna de ellos dijo nada.**

-Algunos asumimos que no se había recuperado del todo-dijo Chris.

Sus hermanos y ex compañeros de cabaña asintieron.

**Annabeth anunció, "Percy Jackson, conoce a la cabaña once."**

Se oyeron los aplausos de los hijos de Hermes. Silbidos y gritos exagerados de parte de los Stoll y el latino.

"**¿Regular o indeterminado?, preguntó alguien.**

-¡Yo!-alzó la mano el latino.

**Yo no sabía que decir, pero Annabeth dijo, "indeterminado".**

**Todo el mundo se quejó.**

-Lo siento-se culpó Hermes.

-No se preocupe-le sonrieron los hijos de los dioses menores.

**Un tipo que era un poco mayor que el resto se dio a conocer. "Ahora, ahora, los campistas. Esto es para lo que estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy. Puedes tener ese lugar en el suelo, justo allí."**

Los romanos hicieron una mueca.

-¿Por qué viven así?-preguntó Hazel.

-Soy el dios de los viajeros-explicó Hermes-, así que mi cabaña sirve para que duerman todos los viajeros, no solo mis hijos-respondió este.

-Pero ahora hay…

-Shh…-le "susurraron" los griegos

**El tipo era de unos diecinueve años, y se veía muy bien. Era alto y musculoso, con pelo rubio corto y una sonrisa amistosa. Llevaba una camisa naranja sin mangas, pantalones cortos, sandalias, y un collar de cuero con cinco bolas de arcilla de diferentes colores.**

-¿An notado que desde la llegada de Percy, todas las insignias tienen que ver con él?-preguntó Malcom.

-Es cierto-se oyó en forma de coro, mientras todos observaban sus collares.

**Lo único inquietante acerca de su apariencia era una gruesa cicatriz blanca que iba justo desde debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la mandíbula, como un viejo corte de cuchillo.**

Los hijos de Hermes bajaron la vista apenados, llamando la atención de su padre.

Katie se le acercó a Travis y le abrazó, lo mismo izo Miranda con Connor. Haciendo que ambos hermanos tomaran un tono carmín.

"**Se trata de Luke", Annabeth dijo, y su voz sonó diferente de alguna manera. Miré por encima y podía haber jurado que se ruborizaba.**

-Celoso-le susurró Thalia a Nico.

Este soltó una sonrisa imperceptible.

**Ella me vio mirando, y su expresión se endureció de nuevo. "Él es tu consejero, por ahora."**

"**¿Por ahora?", Le pregunté.**

"**Estás indeterminado", Luke explicó pacientemente. "Ellos no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, por lo que estás aquí. A la cabaña once llevan a todos los recién llegados, a todos los visitantes. Naturalmente, lo haríamos. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros".**

**Miré a la pequeña sección del piso que me habían dado. No tenía nada que poner ahí para marcarlo como mío, sin equipaje, sin ropa, sin saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé a cerca de ponerlo abajo,**

-Yo no lo haría-dijeron Sally y Atenea.

**pero luego me acordé de que Hermes era también el dios de los ladrones.**

**Miré a mi alrededor a las caras de los campistas, algunos hoscos y desconfiados, algunos sonriendo estúpidamente,**

-Seguro que eran los Stoll-dijeron Katie y Miranda riendo.

-¡Oigan!-gritaron "ofendidos" los hermanos.

Las hijas de Demeter soltaron risitas tontas, las hijas de Afrodita y Venus, junto con su madre alzaron una ceja interrogante.

**algunos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando una oportunidad para picar mis bolsillos.**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?", Le pregunté.**

"**Buena pregunta", dijo Luke. "Hasta que estés resuelto".**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?"**

**Todos los campistas se rieron.**

-No entiendo-dijo frustrada Hazel, recibiendo un abrazo del hijo de Marte.

"**Vamos", Annabeth me dijo. "Voy a mostrarte la cancha de Voleibol".**

"**Ya la he visto".**

"**Vamos". Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera. Podía oír a los niños de la cabaña once riéndose detrás de mí.**

Sally frunció el ceño junto a Hestia.

**Cuando estábamos a pocos metros, Annabeth dijo, "Jackson,**

-Esta enojada-dijo con escalofríos Hylla

**tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso."**

"**¿Qué?"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy-se auto interrumpió Katie.

-¡La han profanado!-gritó una de sus hermanas.

Ella se rió, sin darse cuenta de la mirada embelesada de cierto hijo de Hermes.

Afrodita sonrió pícaramente.

**Ella rodó los ojos y murmuró entre dientes: "No puedo creer que pensé que eras el elegido".**

-¡Pero si que era el elegido!-gritó insinuadoramente Miranda.

-¡La hemos perdido!-gritaron sus hermanos/as.

Demeter frunció el ceño. Afrodita sonrió nuevamente maliciosa.

"**¿Cuál es tu problema?" Yo estaba enojado ahora. "Todo lo que sé es que maté a un Minotauro".**

"**¡No hables así!" Annabeth me dijo. "¿Sabes cuantos niños en este campamento les gustaría haber tenido tu oportunidad?"**

-No entiendo-dijo desconcertada Reyna- ¿Para matar?

"**¿Para matar?"**

Reyna sonrió un poco sonrojada.

"**¡Para luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que nos estrenamos?"**

Quirón negaba con la cabeza, obviamente no estaba sorprendido por los pensamientos de la Annabeth de aquella época.

-¡Eso está mal Annabeth!-dijo confundida Atenea por los pensamientos de su hija.

**Sacudí la cabeza. "Mira, si la cosa con la que luche era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo de las historias…"**

"**Sí".**

"**Entonces hay uno solo".**

"**Sí".**

"**Y se murió, como, hace un montón de años, ¿verdad? Teseo lo mató**

-¡Se acuerda de mi!-gritó eufórico el hijo de Poseidón con puño en alto.

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

**en el laberinto.**

-Un lugar que NO recomiendo ir-dijo serio

Los griegos se pusieron nerviosos.

**Así que…"**

"**Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden ser asesinados. Pero no mueren".**

"**¡Oh, gracias. Eso lo explica!"**

-Amo ese sarcasmo-susurró Leo.

"**Ellos no tienen alma, como tú y yo. Puedes ahuyentarlos por un tiempo, quizás hasta toda una vida si tienes suerte.**

-Cosa de lo que carece-dijo Nico.

Sally y Poseidón palidecieron.

**Pero ellos son fuerzas primarias. Quirón les llama arquetipos.**

**Eventualmente, ellos se rehacen…"**

**Pensé en la Sra. Dodds. "Quieres decir que si mato a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada".**

-Claro, "accidentalmente"-dijeron los inmaduros, haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Y esa es la historia, en por que Alecto odia tanto a Percy-sonrió angelicalmente Nico.

"**La Fur…quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Es correcto. Todavía esta por ahí. Sólo la pusiste muy, muy enojada."**

-Y que lo digas-rodó los ojos Nico-, cada vez que la veo me pregunta si puede ir a matarle.

-¡Alto!-gritó Thalia al ver que Katie iba a seguir leyendo- ¿cómo es que sabe lo de Alecto si el no se lo dijo?

Algunos se le quedaron pensando, especialmente la cabaña de Atenea, hasta que Katie siguió leyendo.

"**¿Cómo te enteraste de la Sra. Dodds?"**

-Eso es lo que quiero saber-puso los ojos en blanco la hija de Zeus.

-Shh-le calló Katie.

"**Hablas dormido."**

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó insinuándole Leo.

"**Casi la llamaste algo. ¿Una furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades ¿verdad?"**

Este alzó una ceja.

-Claro nombra a todos los dioses pero a mi que me parta un rayo.-dijo haciendo un puchero Poseidón.

Los romanos estaban aun impresionados. Sally sonrió enternecida por el rostro del dios.

**Annabeth miró nerviosamente el suelo, como si esperara que se abriera y se la tragara.**

-¡Oh, vamos!-gruño Hades.

Sus familiares se rieron. Nico les miró amenazadoramente junto a su padre. Todos callaron.

"**No se les debe llamar por su nombre, incluso aquí. Las llamamos las Benévolas, si tenemos que hablar de ellas en absoluto."**

"**Mira, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin este estruendo?" **

-Eso nunca lo ha detenido-se rió Grover.

-Por supuesto-rió junto a él Nico-, los monstruos le temían hasta a las mangueras.

**sonaba quejumbroso, incluso para mí mismo, pero en ese momento no me importaba. "¿Por qué me tengo que quedar en la cabaña once, de todos modos? ¿Por qué están todos apiñados? Hay un montón de literas vacías allá".**

-Eso es lo que nos preguntamos-se oyeron en coro los romanos.

**Señalé las primeras pocas cabañas, y Annabeth se puso pálida. "No sólo eliges una cabaña, Percy. Depende de quienes son tus padres. O…de tus padres."**

**Se me quedó mirando, esperando a que yo lo entendiera.**

-Pues está bastante claro-rió Will.

"**Mi mamá es Sally Jackson," le dije.**

-Hay sesos de algas-rieron los griegos.

Sally sonrió algo avergonzada.

"**Ella trabaja en la tienda de dulces en la estación Grand Central. Al menos solía".**

Sally sonrió apenada, triste por no haber estado para su hijo. Poseidón le regaló una sonrisa reconfortable.

"**Lamento lo de tu madre, Percy. Pero eso no es lo quiero decir. Me refiero a tu otro progenitor. Tu papá".**

"**Está muerto. Nunca lo conocí."**

Poseidón izo una mueca.

-¡Padre!-dijo sobresaltando a todos Teseo- ¿Estás muerto?

Los semidioses rieron.

-¡No vallas hacia la luz!-se le unió Orión.

Varias risas. Artemisa observó fijamente a Orion, lo había extrañado de sobremanera.

**Annabeth suspiró. Evidentemente, ella había tenido esta conversación antes con otros niños.**

-No tienes idea-afirmó Malcom.

"**Tu padre no está muerto, Percy."**

"**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?"**

"**No, por supuesto que no."**

-Técnicamente si-dijo Malcom.

"**Entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir…"**

Se oyeron algunas risitas.

-Lo primero que se le viene a uno en la cabeza, cuando le dices que tu padre está vivo es si el o ella en este caso, le conoce. Así que no está mal esa pregunta-le defendió Perséfone.

"**Porque te conozco. No estarías aquí si no fueras uno de nosotros".**

"**Tú no sabes nada de mí."**

"**¿No?" Ella arqueó una ceja.**

-Odio esa mirada-gruño Chris.

-Eso significa que sabe cosas que tu no-rodó los ojos Will.

-Y te lo echará en cara-bufó Connor.

-Y te hará quedar como un idiota-puso los ojos en blanco Travis.

-Eso no debe ser difícil-rieron las hijas de Demeter, la de Ares y la Oráculo.

Los cuatros hombres se sonrojaron. Y Afrodita junto a sus hijas romanas y griegas, estaban tramando un plan para juntar a esas parejas. Apolo, sabiendo sus intenciones, les fulminó con la mirada. Afrodita le sacó la lengua.

"**Apuesto a que te cambiabas de escuela a escuela. Apuesto a que fuiste expulsado de muchas de ellas."**

"**¿Cómo…?"**

"**Diagnosticado con dislexia. Probablemente el TDAH, también."**

**Traté de tragar mi vergüenza.**

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Poseidón.

-Los mortales nos desprecian por esas enfermedades-bufó Clarisse.

-¿Te despreciaron?-gruño el dios de la guerra.

-El que lo izo, estuvo o aún está en el hospital-dijo tranquilamente la hija de Ares.

El dios asintió aprobatoriamente con la respuesta.

"**¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"**

"**En conjunto, es casi un signo seguro. Las letras flotan fuera de la página cuando lees, ¿verdad?**

**Eso es porque tu mente está cableada para el griego antiguo. Y el TDAH-eres impulsivo, no puedes quedarte quieto en el aula. Esos son tus reflejos en el campo de batalla. En una pelea real, ellos te mantendrían vivo. En cuanto a los problemas de atención es porque ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son mejores de los de un mortal regular. Por supuesto, los maestros te quieren medicado. La mayoría de ellos son unos monstruos. Ellos no quieren que los veas como son."**

"**Hablas como…¿Pasaste por lo mismo?"**

"**La mayoría de los niños de aquí lo hicieron. Si no fueras como nosotros , no podrías haber sobrevivido al Minotauro,**

Poseidón se estremeció ante tal posibilidad.

**y mucho menos a la ambrosía y néctar."**

"**Ambrosía y néctar."**

"**La comida y la bebida que te estábamos dando para mejorarte. Esas cosas matarían a un chico normal. Esto habría regresado tu sangre al fuego y tus huesos a la arena y tú estarías muerto. Acéptalo. Tu eres un Mestizo."**

**Yo estaba aturdido**

-Como no estarlo si te lo tiran todo de golpe-izo una mueca Demeter.

Se escucho un trueno donde salió de allí Hera furiosa.

-¡¿No les había dicho que me llamasen cuando salgan de la depresión?!

-No te perdiste de mucho-dijo cansino Zeus.

Hera gruño, Apolo chasqueo los dedos y lo antes leído apareció en su cabeza como imágenes vividas.

Ella bufó.

-No puede soltarle todo de golpe-gruño la diosa y se sentó en su trono lista para seguir oyendo.

**con tantas preguntas que no sabía por donde empezar.**

Sally, Perséfone, Hestia, Demeter y Hera hicieron una mueca apenadas.

**Entonces, una voz ronca gritó: "¡Bueno! ¡Un novato!"**

-¡Oh, no!-bajó la mirada mortificada Clarisse.

Se oyeron varias risitas. Chris se le acercó y le abrazó delicadamente, dejando que esta ocultara su rostro en su pecho.

**Miré por encima. La niña grande de la fea cabaña roja estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Había otras tres chicas detrás de ella, todas grandes y feas y mirando amenazadoramente como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

"**Clarisse", Annabeth suspiró. "¿Por qué no te vas a pulir tu lanza o algo?"**

"**Claro, señorita princesa," la niña grande, dijo. "Así puedo traspasarte con eso la noche del viernes."**

"**¡Erre es korakas!"**

-¡Annabeth!-chillo Atenea, mientras los griegos profirieron un fuerte.

-¡Hoooooooo!

Los romanos no entendieron un ápice de lo que se dijo. Cuando iban a preguntar Katie siguió con la lectura.

**Annabeth dijo, lo cual de alguna manera o entendí que era el griego para "¡Vete al cuerno!"**

Los romanos como los griegos profirieron un fuerte.

-¡Hooooo!

**aunque yo tuve la sensación de que era un peor maldición de lo que sonaba. "Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad".**

-Recordemos quienes ganaron ese día-dijo maliciosamente una hija de Atenea.

"**Vamos a pulverizarte", dijo Clarisse, pero sus ojos parpadearon. Tal vez ella no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con la amenaza.**

Se oyeron varias risas contenidas a lo que la hija de Ares gruño fuertemente.

**Ella se volvió hacia mí. "¿Quién es ese enano?"**

-Tu peor pesadilla-rio Will.

"**Percy Jackson",**

-El único a tu altura-susurró Chris en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo a la guerrera, ella sonrió.

**Annabeth dijo, "Conoce a Clarisse, hija de Ares." parpadee. "¿Al igual que…el dios de la guerra?"**

-¿Quién más?-dijo altanero el dios.

La mayoría bufó.

**Clarisse se burló. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"**

"**No", dije recuperando el juicio.**

-¿Enserio?-dijo burlón Nico.

"**Esto explica el mal olor."**

Se oyeron varias carcajadas y el ceño fruncido de cierto dios.

-Pues no le duró mucho-añadió Katie.

-Así se demuestra la lengua floja, que le puso en varios apuros-rieron Thalia y Nico.

**Clarisse gruñó. "Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy".**

"**Percy".**

"**Lo que sea. Vamos, te mostraré".**

-No me gusta como suena eso-dijo Hestia.

-A mi tampoco-se unieron las diosas presentes junto Apolo y Poseidón.

"**Clarisse…" Annabeth trató de decir.**

"**Mantente fuera de esto, chica lista".**

-¡Oh, no!-gritaron horrorizados los griegos.

-¿Clarisse es la que le puso el mote?-dijo aún sin poder creerlo Leo.

-¡Quiero los derechos de autor, Jackson!-gritó la hija de Ares, aún siendo abrazada por el hijo de Hermes.

**Annabeth pareció molesta, pero se quedó fuera de esto, y yo realmente no quise su ayuda. Yo era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme mi propia reputación.**

Ares asintió conforme.

-Y valla que lo izo-dijo Piper-, era de lo único de lo que se hablaba cuando llegamos.

**Le entregué mi cuerno de Minotauro a Annabeth y me dispuse para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta, Clarisse me tenía por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia un edificio de bloques de cemento que inmediatamente supe era el cuarto de baño.**

**Yo estaba dando patadas y puñetazos. Había estado en un montón de peleas antes, pero esa niña grande Clarisse tenía las manos como el hierro.**

-Que tierno-dijo con burla Connor, recibiendo un zape de parte de Miranda.

**Ella me arrastró hasta el baño de las niñas.**

-¡Percy se cambió de bando!-gritó alarmado Travis.

-¿Y si va detrás de mi?-dijo igualmente su hermano, Connor.

Cuando las hijas de Demeter iban a golpearles Chris intervino.

-Si siguen así les contaré lo que andan haciendo con cierta C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D-les dijo serio.

Ellos se pusieron pálidos.

-No te atreverías-dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Pruébenme.

-No puedes ser así de cruel-intervino Will.

-Calla-le advirtió Leo preocupado por sus amigos.

-No hables o digo sobre la C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R

Will se sumió a la palidez.

-Continúa Katie-dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

-Debes decirme Chris-dijo Katie con un puchero.

-Tarde temprano lo sabrán-dijo tranquilo, besando la cabellera de su novia.

Travis tragó duro.

-Espero que tarde, muy, muy tarde-dijo Connor nervioso.

-O nunca-agregó Will, mirando de soslayo a Rachel.

Katie y Miranda bufaron.

Los demás lucían desconcertados, ¿Qué significaban esas letras? Los romanos miraron interrogantes a los griegos que parecían igual de estupefactos que ellos.

**Había una fila de retretes de un lado y una líneas de cabinas de ducha al otro lado.**

Sally estaba nerviosa, Poseidón le regaló una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que sabía lo que iba a pasar y que no debía preocuparse. Se relajó un poco, pero una minúscula parte de ella aún estaba nerviosa por su bebé. Porque para Sally Jackson, no importaba la edad que tenga Percy, siempre será su bebé consentido y al que amó, ama y amará de una manera inmensa.

**Olía como cualquier otro baño público, y yo estaba pensando,**

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritaron Thalia y Nico a la vez.

-Pero si solo tuvieron una conversación vaga-dijo desconcertada Thalia.

-Los efectos que produce Annabeth en Percy son muy efectivos-dijo serio el hijo de Hades, haciendo reír a todos los griegos.

Los romanos le fruncieron el ceño, no les gustaba que tomaran por tonto a su pretor.

**tanto como yo podía pensar**

-Tsk-dijeron los primos a la vez-, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Nueva ronda de risa y ceños fruncidos.

**con Clarisse arrancando mi pelo,**

-¡Annabeth te matará!-gritaron casi todos los integrantes del campamento Mestizo, los que no lo gritaron no habían conocido aún al héroe del Olimpo.

Atenea fruncía el ceño, no le gustaba la relación que tenía su hija con el hijo de Barba Persebe.

**que si este lugar pertenecía a los dioses, ellos deberían haber sido capaces de permitirse algo con más clase Johns.**

No se pudieron evitar unas grandes carcajadas y algunos comentarios como:

-Tiene razón.

-Deberíamos remodelarlo.

-¡Hay que tener uno nuevo!

Sally no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara sus labios.

**Las amigas de Clarisse estaban todas riéndose, y yo estaba tratando de encontrar la fuerza que había utilizado para luchar contra el Minotauro, pero simplemente no estaba allí.**

_Por supuesto que no _pensaba Atenea _ese día estaba lloviendo a mares_

"**Como que él iba a ser material de los Tres Grandes", Clarisse dijo mientras me empujaba hacia uno de los aseos.**

"**Si, claro. El Minotauro probablemente se cayó de la risa, él era tan barbarito".**

Poseidón gruño y vio como la hija de Ares estaba muy arrepentida de sus actos, por lo que lo dejó pasar. Él era comprensible, pero nadie se metía con sus hijos. Mientras observaba como estos tenían los ojos brillando, uno de malicia y el otro con expectación. (N/A: Dudo que tenga que decirlo *hace un mohín* ¿quién más podría ser el malicioso y el tierno de los hermanos?)

**Sus amigas rieron.**

Y Ares lo hacia también, muy fuerte para el gusto del dios del mar y el dios del sol. O cualquier otro presente cercano al dios.

**Annabeth se quedó en la esquina, observando a través de sus dedos. Clarisse me dobló sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a empujar mi cabeza hacia la taza del inodoro. Olía como tuberías oxidadas y, así, como lo que entra en los inodoros. Me esforcé por mantener mi cabeza en alto. Yo estaba mirando el agua sucia, pensando, Yo no voy a entrar en eso. No lo haré.**

-Mira ya era terco antes de que entrara en nuestra vida-dijo con ojos soñadores Thalia.

Nico soltó una risotada estruendosa.

**Entonces sucedió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago.**

-Estúpidos poderes de pescado-gruñeron Ares y Clarisse, para diversión de los demás y mayor para Poseidón y sus dos hijos.

**Oí a la plomería retumbar, las tuberías estremeciéndose. El agarre de Clarisse sobre mi pelo se soltó. El agua salió por el inodoro, haciendo un arco recto sobre mi cabeza, y lo siguiente que supe, yo estaba tirado sobre las baldosas del cuarto de baño con Clarisse gritando detrás de mí.**

Las risas resonaron en la sala. Los romanos escuchaban admirados como su pretor había logrado utilizar sus poderes como primera vez conscientemente.

Los griegos reían, por primera vez supieron como fue que comenzó, ya que ellos solo sabían el final que se rumoreaba, y que no se equivocaba por el trato que tuvo Clarisse hacia los demás luego de ese suceso.

**Me volví cuando el agua bombardeo fuera del inodoro de nuevo, golpeando a Clarisse directamente en la cara con tanta fuerza que la derribo sobre su culo. El agua permaneció sobre ella como rociador de una manguera contra incendios, empujándola hacia atrás dentro de una ducha.**

Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas cada vez más potentes, algunos respiraban agitados de tanto reír, los dioses trataban de sostenerse en sus tronos. Obviamente esto fomento la furia de Ares y Clarisse.

**Ella luchó, jadeando, y sus amigas empezaron a caminar hacia ella. Pero entonces los otros baños explotaron también, y seis corrientes más de agua del inodoro las bombardearon de nuevo. Las duchas comenzaron a funcionar mal, también, y juntas todas las instalaciones rociaron a las chicas camufladas justo fuera del cuarto de baño, dándoles vueltas como piezas de basura siendo arrastradas por la corriente.**

-¡Gran comparación!-gritaron los Stoll antes de rodar por el suelo, junto a su cabaña y la de Apolo, siendo seguidos por los dioses inmaduros.

Artemisa, frunció el ceño, ella creía que esa joven había sufrido suficiente, al igual que todas sus cazadoras.

**Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la puerta, sentí el tirón en mi estómago disminuir, y el agua se apago tan rápido como había comenzado.**

-¡NO!-gritaron Nico y Thalia en el suelo sobándose el estómago por el dolor.

**El cuarto de baño entero estaba inundado. Annabeth no se había librado. Estaba empapada, pero ella no había sido empujada por la puerta. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, me miraba en estado de shock.**

-¡Tu hijo empapo a mi hija!-gritó eufórica Atenea.

-Esta bien ¿qué no oíste?-le contestó el aludido.

-¡Pero se pudo haber enfermado!

-Estas siendo exagerada.

-¡Claro que no!-grito furiosa.

-¡Atenea!-rugió Zeus.

Pero ella estaba tomando un tono grisáceo, lista para tomar su verdadera forma.

-¡Atenea!-le gritó Hera.

Hestia, veía como el fuego disminuía, dejando ver una débil llama de temor. La diosa se mareo.

-¡Hestia!-gritó Nico al ver a la mareada diosa, llegó a tiempo para tomarla en brazos, viendo como su cabello rojo fuego perdía su tonalidad.

Sally se puso de pie, corrió a la diosa, esta no reaccionaba, la desesperación estaba latente, le pegó una cachetada suave, jamás había pegado una pero si no lo hacía, una diosa se debilitaría hasta quedar en el olvido y desaparecer.

Atenea reaccionó.

-¿Cómo osas?-la acusó.

-¡Mira a tu tía! (N/A: Técnicamente, Hestia es hermana de Zeus, Atenea nació de los pensamientos de este, puede que esa sea la razón por lo que sea tan estúpido, por lo que la convertiría en su tía ;) besos…)

Atenea se fijó en su tía, su cara se tornó pálida. Apolo comenzó a enviarle calidez para ayudarla a recuperar su energía.

Los semidioses se sentaron en torno a la fogata.

-Hay que seguir leyendo-dijo tranquila Sally.

-No podemos…-empezó Hera preocupada por su hermana.

-Es la diosa del hogar, mientras más calidez halla mejor se pondrá-le contestó la mortal.

Los dioses asintieron de acuerdo. Atenea lloraba en brazos de su amiga echándose la culpa.

-No se preocupe-le calmó-, es su parte romana que la desespera y le hace perder la paciencia-le dedicó una sonrisa Sally. Entre la cazadora y la mortal consolaban a la diosa mientras los demás, dejando de lado las risas estaban listos para seguir escuchando.

**Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el único lugar seco en toda la habitación. Había un círculo de piso seco a mí alrededor. Yo no tenía una gota de agua en mi ropa. Nada.**

**Me puse de pie, mis piernas temblorosas.**

**Annabeth dijo, "¿Cómo…?"**

"**No sé".**

**Caminamos hacia la puerta. Afuera, Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un montón de otros campistas se habían reunido alrededor a curiosear. El pelo de Clarisse estaba aplastado en su cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba mojada y olía a aguas residuales. Ella me dio una mirada de odio absoluto. "Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Estás totalmente muerto."**

-Pues esta bastante vivito-dijo Reyna para aligerar el ambiente, funcionó a medias.

**Tal vez debí dejarlo pasar, pero dije, "¿Quieres hacer gárgaras con agua del inodoro de nuevo, Clarisse? Cierra la boca".**

Se oyeron varias risitas de partes de los griegos y alguna perdida de parte de algunos romanos.

**Sus amigos tuvieron que detenerla. Ellas la arrastraron hacia la cabaña cinco, mientras que los otros campistas abrían camino para evitar los agitados pies.**

Leo comenzó a reír escandalosamente, su voz resonaba contra el Olimpo silencioso.

-¿Qué sucede Valdez?-preguntó Frank.

-Per…perdón es que se me vino a la mente una cucaracha moviendo las patas tratando de darse vuelta-siguió riendo.

Los hombres rieron junto a él, en especial los inmaduros, Chris sostenía a Clarisse que parecía una fiera enardecida.

Las muchachas hicieron una mueca de asco. Katie iba a seguir cuando…

-O se callan o lo digo-amenazó.

Will y los Stoll callaron abruptamente. Atrayendo más risas al ver la cara de pánico de los tres semidioses.

Chris le izo una seña para que siga leyendo, la hija de Demeter de mala gana continuó la lectura.

**Annabeth se me quedó mirando. Yo no podía decir si ya sea ella estaba sólo disgustada o enojada conmigo por empaparla.**

-Probablemente ambas-dijeron Grover y Thalia que se sonrieron mutuamente.

"**¿Qué?" exigí. "¿Qué estas pensando?"**

"**Estoy pensando", dijo, "que quiero que estés en mi equipo para captura la bandera".**

-Fin del capítulo-finalizó Katie.

Hestia estaba tomando nuevamente color, lo que alegraba bastante a los semidioses.

-Sigamos leyendo-dijo Apolo-, ella está escuchando.

Los semidioses asintieron.

Demeter izo aparecer frutas frescas para los semidioses, una enorme fuente donde cabrían varios caballos alados.

Algunos corrieron a buscar unas, otros no tenían hambre por lo que le dejaron pasar.

-Iré a hacer comida para todos-dijo sonriente Sally.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-le pregunto el dios del mar.

-¿Y terminar con la cocina en llamas?-rio Sally-, no te preocupes.

-Bien-suspiro cansado el dios.

-Somos muchos-dijo preocupada Sally-tardaré un rato-con una mueca.

-Hestia dice que uses su cocina-dijo Apolo llamando la atención de la mortal-, esta equipada para alimentar a todo un ejercito.

Ella le sonrió a su "abuelo" y fue rumbo a la cocina.

-Bien, yo leo-dijo Apolo, arrebatándole el libro de las manos a Teseo que quería volver a leer, para risa de los demás héroes.

Se oyeron gruñidos, todos voltearon a ver como el augur y el héroe se levantaban de su ensoñación.

Teseo se les acercó y les golpeó nuevamente.

-Calladitos son más lindos-se justifico, sacando risitas de varios de los presentes.

-Bien, el título se llama…

**Capítulo 7:**

**MI CENA SE CONVIERTE EN HUMO.**

**Konichiwuaaaaaa! \(^O^)/**

**No me maen! por que…por que si no no habrá quien continue el fic! aja! esa no se le esperaban O.o eh.. jajajaja**

**tengo mis razones….**

**Estuve castigadaaa! :(**

**Me sacaron la compuu y recién hace unos días me la dieron.**

**no se olviden del tiempo de escribir y corregir.**

**nació mi primitoooo**

**tuve 3 examenes y me falta dar1**

**Estuve siendo presionada para que continue una historia sobre los chicos de mi salon e.e osea es una historia inventada en la que aparecen todos mis compas…soy re yo XD**

**Según mis estudios mi sangre sabe a pollo al chocolate \(*O*)/**

**tuve un t.p de físico química y ahora tengo otro LOL**

**lo olvide pero eran nueve e.e**

**Así q no deben matarmeee! jejeje**

**a responder: ñ.ñ**

**Review/Comentario:**

**Mariajackson:**

**Holaaa! eso es bueno, MUY bueno *o*. Pues escribe en español porq no entiendo :/ XD LOL soy mala en eso, me siento re la propaganda para aprender ingles XD**

**Annabeth aparecerá en el segundo libro jejejeje. Percy es ¡SORPRESA! muajajajaja soy malvada 3:)**

**Nyaruko – San:**

**Oaioooo! XD (Por supuesto q si ;) los demás no lo tienen q saber AUN *risa maníaca*)**

** . .MIOO! (*O*)/ para mi si ñ.ñ**

**Preparate…*saca su espada de hierro estigio, la otra mitad de oro imperial* pegaso esta de mi parte! *aparece un hermoso equino negro, me subo de un salto* ¡POR NICOOO! digo ¡POR EL OLIMPOOOO!**

**Si tengooo! :'( no me arruines mis ilusiones! el se dará cuenta de q le gustaba mi hermano porq era igual que yo y se va a enamorar de mi y tendremos hijitos, Sol, Zoe, Tizziano y Elias *.***

**Demo…demo…demo…eso no porq después va a descubrir q me ama en secreto y…y…eso tendremos hijitos…y…y…vamos a ser felices para siempre en los elíseos *.*.**

**Por supuesto *sonrisa marca Apolo***

**jajajaja témanme! (oh sufran las consecuencias *sonrisa sanguinaria*)**

**Mitchel0420:**

**Q grosooo! O.O**

**¬¬************ NO me digas Florencia! ¬¬******* lo odio!**

**Frida12346:**

**No te hago bullyng O:) te hago Bowling 3:) XD**

**Aquí esta… perdona la demoraa!**

**Estoy lista! *muestra unos cadáveres q qdaron esparcidos por la pelea de Nyaruko-san***

**ArquRmegustaleer:**

**Muajajajajajaj los hice sufrir LOL arriba están las aclaraciones!**

**Giannavale:**

**Subiendooo…**

**2%...8%...12% 8una hora después) Ah. que?**

**jajajajja si te soy sincera cuando escribiste me estoy muriendo por dentro yo comencé a cantar…**

**Hoy llueve por dentro!**

**En miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii en miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**atravieso el cielo por tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Se inunda el corazón mientras te piensoooooooooo**

**cuando tu no estas llueve por dentroooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**jajajaja**

**Llueve por dentro-Luis Fonsi 3**

**mar91:**

**Ese fue mi objetivo! las hijas de Afrodita no son débiles!**

**me encanto:**

**me encanto tu nombre XD lo comico me sobra XD, creo q ice trama no? *.* creo q si le pongo más se me mueren XD lo voy a intentar…**

**RIP**

**Para un lector fiel que murió de un infarto al corazón LOL XD**

**Cathrine:**

**Che q buena ondaaa! :D sigo escribiendo, sigo escribiendo, sigo escribiendo a q le pasaba?**

**Chika Jackson XD:**

**Amo tu nombre ajjaja sos mi hermana? O:)**

**Holaa! Hay grax! O/O me penas ñ.ñ XD soy GENIAL! **

***Soy intelectual, **

**muy inteligente,**

**soy intelectual, **

**muy inteligente, **

**hay que bonita soy *O***

**XD**

**So lo voy a terminar! porq soy yo y lo voy a terminar!**

**Si es por esa misma rzon q comencé a hacerlos, porq cuando las comienzan no terminan, y yo me qdo re Por q?! es por eso q lo hago, para hacérselo a ustedes! naa mentira! es para evitar eso! ñ.ñ es q soy re yo! XD**

**termino termino ñ.ñ**

**Shiiiiiiiiiiii! *.* se me había ocurrido pero me sentía re plagio por eso no lo puso :/ pero yo quiero hacer algo parecido! ñ.ñ**

**La tomaré en cuenta ñ.ñ**

**Besos! ñ.ñ**

**Esos son todos! jijjijijijijii**

_**¿Qué se les ocurre que es C.P.E.A.L.H.D.D?**_

_**y**_

_**¿C.P.E.A.L.O.D.D.R?**_

_**Soy malaaa muajajajajaja en el prox. cap. lo descubrirán o quizás no ¬¬**_

_**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAAJJAJ**_

Los quiere la otaku que lee libros ñ.ñ


End file.
